Divinity invades Storybrooke
by JASDivinity
Summary: True love will be challenged, loyalty among family and friends will be questioned. True suffering has come. Heroes will be broken.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Red Door

"You say you can't remember how you got here?" asked Regina, pacing around her vault where numerous hearts once laid quietly in their boxes.

Emma leaned against a wall, resting her head gently against the stone. "No. I walk out of Granny's and then I find myself here, in your vault with no memories in between."

"I admit I was a little stunned to come down here and find you standing here. I didn't hear you come in. It sounds more like something Rumpelstiltskin would do."

"That's because I didn't. Somehow I was transported here. Through that red door."

That struck Regina with fear. "What?"

"The red door at Granny's. The front door was bright red. I thought maybe Ruby painted it because red is her signature color. The moment I walked through it, I didn't feel anything, didn't think anything."

"What about seeing anything?" Regina started looking through a chest full of potion bottles.

"Just redness. A bright redness. It was weird, but then again look where we live."

Regina wasn't thrilled with Emma's lack of concern here. "I had hoped to gradually tell you over the course of a few hours, maybe with some wine to ease the nerves."

Emma needed a drink. Her mind felt blank and scrambled. She hated that feeling of not knowing. She was a practical person most of the time, but couldn't be practical where fairytales are real.

Regina dangled a potion bottle with a bright red liquid inside it and a scroll attached, tied up with purple velvet string. "I stumbled upon a scroll a few weeks ago, before I got into the confrontation with my sister. I didn't pay much attention to the inscription, because at the time it seemed unbelievable. But as time progressed and my sister died, then you and Hook went into the past, brought back the only thing that ruined my happy ending—it dawned on me that the scroll might be useful."

"Oh God, not another time portal."

"No. I won't mess with those. This is much worse. Imagine finding out that you're not as powerful as you thought. It frightened me to the point of nightmares. I thought it was something that my sister was going to use on me. Then I thought about using it on you. But I won't use magic that I don't understand. Besides, I can't hate you. It's in your genes to do without thinking."

Emma should have been relieved but wasn't. "You found someone or something more powerful than you and Gold?" Emma was slightly interested. "What does the scroll say?"

"It's hard to say what it is exactly. I can't read all of it. Or it won't let me read all of it."

"That's what Gold wants. This scroll. He's using me again."

"I don't think he knows of its existence."

"He knows everything."

"You put a lot of praise on the imp. He isn't as all-seeing as you think. There are things surrounding us that have evaded his gaze. Dangerous things."

"Okay. So what's the deal I am making with you for this secret scroll?"

"Interesting choice of words. First, we are going to have to go through this red door, together."

"But it transported me to you. You can't control where it's going to take you."

"But you were on your way to see me. So it did."

Emma considered the possibility. The door sounded like a portal. "What's that potion for?"

"This didn't create the door. But I believe it is connected to this scroll. I found the bottle a few seconds after discovering the scroll. I am keeping them both close to me. Just in case our darling Rumpelstiltskin wants his greedy paws on them. Now, let's get to Granny's and let the scroll lead us to our destination."

"No way. What if we can't get back?"

"I think the Savior can get us back."

Emma had a lump of fear stuck in her throat. She went on one dangerous adventure that nearly cost her her existence, now she'd be going on one with the woman who wanted revenge on her for destroying her happiness. Emma wasn't ready but she didn't have a choice. The red door was a mystery that needed to be unraveled, so she had to see this through to the end.

To Granny's, Regina and Emma went. Vigilant as they passed people. They kept looking behind them, around them. "Can you see the red door?"

"No, can you?"

"No. Maybe it only happens when you're exiting. Because the door takes you somewhere, doesn't bring you in; it lets you out," Regina said.

"That's a good theory, but doesn't explain what is going on, which I bet you do."

Regina gave that sly smile, indicating that she knew a little at least. "You first, Emma."

Emma walked into Granny's followed closely by Regina. Upon entering, Regina saw Robin with Marian and their son Roland. Agony, heartache, all rushed towards Regina's face. Robin looked at Regina with an opened mouth of shock. He did admit to loving her, but his wife was back in his life. Regina ignored the stares from everyone and followed Emma to the counter, where Ruby looked unenthusiastic about serving the Queen.

"When are you going to tell me about making this promise?" whispered Emma to Regina.

"Swan," said a voice all too familiar to Emma.

She turned around and locked eyes with Killian Jones, known to many as just Hook. He looked devastatingly handsome in a plain, regular black long-sleeved shirt and his signature black leather pants with his pirate boots to match.

"Captain, I see you couldn't give up all of your old attire," Regina said, eyeing up the pirate a little too much. Too fondly.

"Yes, well, I see you haven't gone back to your old attire of plunging neckline," Hook said, enjoying the attention, hoping it'd make Emma jealous. She wasn't. She just smiled and turned away. "Swan!" Still Emma didn't look at him. "Emma, please, can we talk?"

It wasn't like the pirate to beg. He always had an alternative if the plan failed in any situation, but this situation had no alternative. He was going to be heard.

Emma turned to him, finally. He smiled. Damn, he knew how to flash a tempting smile. "Hook, listen, I have some things to take care of. I can't have any distractions."

"So, you admit I am a distraction?" he said, with a flirtatious smirk and twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, give the pirate a few minutes, Emma. I need you completely focused," Regina said.

Mary-Margaret was about to get up to comfort her daughter, when David gave her that look that said, "Stay where you are, let her do this on her own".

Emma motioned for Hook to meet her by the bathroom. Hook did as she indicated and was happy to have her semi alone. "Killian, I know things aren't how you want them to be between us, but believe me that I'm working on working things out, with myself, you and me, with everyone. I don't like being secretive, but the things I'm about to do can't be known."

"Emma, I know you better than you think. I would never interfere with important issues that you need to work out on your own. I've gone through some of the nastiest places for you, always by your side. Can you blame me for wanting to be part of this?"

"I don't blame you. It's very sweet and I love that you want to be part of it, but I don't want anyone hurt. Regina and I have to… I think if everyone settled down in their own lives, stopped trying to live mine, we could all get along better."

"I love you, Emma. I know I haven't said that a lot, but I am saying it now, again."

"I know you do. Your actions speak louder than your words. I will never forget what you've done for me, how much you've loved me."

"Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye to me? To everyone?"

Emma hated that he could see right through her. He always could. And he never gave up on her. "Don't worry, I always come back. Stronger than before." She hugged him. He held onto her like it was for the last time. When they separated, she kissed him on the cheek. He had moved his head slightly to the side in hopes of her kissing him on the lips, but he was satisfied with the cheek. He watched as Emma walked back over to Regina, nodded at each other, then they headed for the door.

"You're going first. Take my hand and you pull me through," Regina said as quietly as she could. Robin was closest to the door. Regina couldn't look at him. Emma took one look back at everyone dear to her. Henry was busy playing with Prince Neal and his grandfather. Mary-Margaret wasn't going to listen to her husband's advice. She knew that unpredictable look her daughter had worn before. She went over to Hook, put her hand on his shoulder. Hook whispered something to her, then they both came after Emma. The red door appeared and Regina nudged Emma forward.

"Emma! No!" screamed Mary-Margaret.

"Oh, to hell with not being part of it," Hook said. They both lunged after, but as they went through the door, they were outside the diner. No Emma. No Regina.

Mary-Margaret went down to her knees," No! Emma! Not again. David!"

David and a few others came outside, worried, scared. "What the hell happened?" asked David, holding onto Neal tightly. He bent down to pick his wife up. She cried onto his chest. "She's gone. We always keep losing our children," she said, through burning eyes of tears."

"No, she can't be," Hook said. Tears were forming. The few times that Hook actually cried. He was getting ready to let loose a river.

"Both of my moms are gone. Why does this keep happening?" asked Henry.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out," David said, determined as ever to be the hero.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Deal

Regina and Emma found themselves on a beach. Endless ocean, endless sand, a basket of trees evenly spaced apart. They looked at each other, wondering the same thing: "where the hell are we"?

"You said I'd have to do something," Emma said, watching Regina carefully.

"It requires some of your magic. You have to send some of your magic into the scroll. I then have to seal it with my blood."

Emma put her hand against Regina's chest, forcefully. "You're going to explain everything… right now."

Regina knew when she was beat and never liked it. "Fine. But you're going to have to do this first. It's for your own protection."

"You've done this already?"

"Yes."

"Whose blood did you use?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's. Just take the scroll into your hands and force your magic into it."

Emma couldn't believe it. How did she get Rumpelstiltskin to give his blood? Emma grabbed the scroll. She couldn't read the language but it reminded her of Latin. She held it firmly between both hands and concentrated. In no time, the bright white light that had come from her before, came out, and floated onto the scroll, soaking deep into it like ink. Emma felt a little queasy and lowered her head between her legs. Regina snatched the scroll.

"That side effect is common. Now for the blood." Regina grabbed a small dagger from under her pant leg. She pierced her thumb and let the blood drip down onto the scroll. It too sank deep into the paper. She felt a sudden headache and her veins throbbed with excoriating pain.

"What is happening to us?" asked Emma, gripping her head like someone was squeezing it.

"It's the magic inside this scroll. It will pass."

After a few minutes, they were pain free. Emma sat down on a sand dune. Regina stood in front of her. "This scroll belongs to someone that most people believe is a myth. It is so powerful that no one can conquer it. I have wanted an explanation as to how my sister was able to do magic without learning it. I found what I was looking for. I looked through her belongings, this scroll popped up and opened itself to me. There was no words on it right away. They came later. I couldn't read it very well. But I found out who wrote it, who enchanted it. You won't believe me."

Emma was intrigued, on the edge of anticipation.

"It's Hera."

"What? Like the Queen of the gods, like Zeus's wife?" Emma forced back a laugh.

"Yes. You have no idea what Rumpelstiltskin is hiding in that dark vault. You wouldn't want to know."

"I'd like to know a few things, like: you could see the red door, couldn't you? How do you know what he has in there? Not even Belle was allowed in that vault and I think the Dark One respects her more than he does you. The scroll was in the dark vault for how long? Don't you think that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have allowed this scroll, which is obviously so dangerous, to ever see the light of day?

"I see where you're going with this. You think I am responsible. I am just a pawn in his twisted game, like you and everyone else. Now you and I have struck a deal. You can't tell anyone about this scroll, where we are, what we are about to do."

"How can I? I don't even know."

"I think we are in the land of the gods. I think it has brought us here, because that is what Hera wants." Regina was serious. Emma looked away, not buying it. How could she? Her trust level was nearly obsolete with everyone, especially the evil Queen. Also, her superpowers weren't working up to par. She had a gut feeling about Regina lying but usually it was a stronger feeling when she detected a lie. The feeling was weak at best.

Back at Granny's, Hook was going mad with no sign of Emma anywhere.

"Is it possible she took Regina out of town?" asked Grumpy.

"We'd all like that," Marian said.

"Hush, don't say that. She's a good woman," Robin said. Everyone looked at Robin, expecting a big fight between wife and husband.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I have had many memorable moments with the Queen, but you are my wife."

"You are not answering the question."

"Can everyone just stop? My daughter is missing again," Mary-Margaret said, handing baby Neal over to David.

"Snow is right, let's focus on getting Emma back," Ruby said, licking her lips. She had been suppressing the wolf for so long.

"I say we let Ruby go and find her. We can leave town now, so she can run for a bit, see if there's a scent, then come back and tell us," Grumpy said, all in favor of doing something constructive rather than standing around and talking about a plan.

"I will go with her," Hook said.

"No. I will go," David said, not trying to rain on Hook's daring rescue quest, but being the father that he is: responsible and loving, do anything for his children.

"Mate, all due respect, I am not sitting by while Emma is out in God knows where."

"You really do love her?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Of course he does. Love is a powerful thing. You know that," Mary-Margaret said.

Rumpelstiltskin knew of love but still didn't feel worthy of its warm touch. He glanced over at the door, where all the commotion stirred a while ago. There was something red dripping from the top and bottom. Maybe paint, maybe blood. He quietly walked over, trying not to look suspicious, and got a closer look. He reached around to the back of his neck and almost went into a fit of itching. When he brought his hand back around, blood was on his fingers. He quickly threw his hand into his pants pocket. Ruby caught a whiff of his blood but stayed focused on the groups' conversation. "If you're going, I say you better hurry. Time wasted is nothing gained," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I'm on it," Ruby said. Ruby set out, first as a human, then changed into the wolf.

Hook stood by the forest's edge with David. "I know that you love my daughter very much, but Emma isn't that excited about 'you and her'. Whatever you fought about... is still on her mind."

"You want to know? I'll tell you. I made my future plans known. I told her that I wanted to be more with her one day."

"You asked Emma to marry you?" David's eyes lit up.

"Why not? She was going to marry a flying monkey."

David gave in to a small laugh. "I guess I could have someone worse for my son-in-law. Killian, that's wonderful that your feelings run so deeply, and I admit I am happy to see that my daughter is living a complicated love life, much like her mother and I did. Look how well it turned out for us." He snuck in a laugh. "But, Emma is like her mother in many ways. She is incredibly stubborn. Did she answer you?"

"Not really. We argued about it a lot. She is content with having her son. She isn't looking for more than that. I think she sees me and her as some fling. Perhaps she feels I will grow tired and bored and return to my pirate ways. Believe me I have thought about it. Deep down inside, I am still that pirate, Captain Hook. But I am more than that too. And for whatever reason, I cannot get Emma out of my mind or out of my heart."

"Maybe you should say that to her. Now let's be on our way. Just in case we lose Ruby too."

Rumpelstiltskin walked into the pawn shop. Henry was in the back room, sorting through a crate full of what appeared to be seashells but weren't as attractive or shaped as most shells are. "Hey, Grandpa. Any news yet of my mom?"

"I'm afraid not. You're taking it very well."

"It has become part of the routine now. Kind of used to it."

Rumpelstiltskin noticed the crate he never saw before. "Henry, where did this crate come from?"

"I don't know. It was dropped off in front of the shop, so I brought it in. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes. I wonder if you would be so kind as to go and find Belle and have her search through the library for books on the Greek gods?"

"Sure." Henry almost skipped out of the shop. So happy to please his grandfather. Rumpelstiltskin backed away from the crate. He counted them from his safe distance. There were twelve.

"Sneaky. Where are your two friends?" He walked slowly over to the crate. He picked up one shell. It was black like coal. Bright like diamonds under the sun. "Surely, you all know better than to leave them loose in the world."

Regina and Emma felt the heat of the sun on their backs, on the top of their heads. They started to peel layers of clothing off. Neither was willing to strip down to their lingerie, but they were close to doing so. "The ocean. We should walk closer to it."

"Why?"

"To cool ourselves," Regina said. They got close enough to where the crashing waves spilled onto the shore, the stream of water smashed against Regina and Emma's feet.

"Emma, can I ask you something? Do you love Hook? Do you believe him to be your true love?"

"Do you believe Robin to be your true love?"

Regina suddenly thought about Daniel. The rush of emotion overwhelmed her.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Killian has been there for me when no one else was. He understood everything when no one else did. He is the one that made me not give up. I came so close to giving up." Emma was adamant about not letting her emotions get the best of her. But she was finding it hard to keep it together. "When I saw you kill my mother, I just lost it."

"What?"

"In the past, I got the story screwed it, and you almost succeeded in killing my mother. But she is clever. Killian never left my side. That's devotion that Neal never gave. He never came to Storybrooke to find me. After I broke the curse. If I hadn't gone to New York City, I would have never seen Neal again." She started to cry a little. "Killian sold his ship. The guy has sacrificed so much for me. Watching my parents fall in love again; it was the most frightening thing and the loveliest thing I've ever seen. And I wanted that for myself. After losing Neal, I was so determined to never have love, never be close to anyone again. Killian changed all that. He never gave up winning my heart. I had been the reason for him loving again. We both never thought we'd ever get over our first loves."

"Emma, I do believe that Robin is my true love. The truest love I will ever have. Tinkerbell proved it. If you are in doubt over your feelings for Hook, ask her to show you the truth. She will show you where your true love lies. I never gave her much credit in the past. I was scared, like you. You and I have more in common than we like to admit."

Again the ripples of water splashed against their feet, but this time the water was pink. "What is this?" Emma said, backing away.

"Prepare yourself."

A huge wave formed just off the crashing waves. It sucked up the water in front of it, making it larger. It was glowing pink under the white caps. Regina held Emma still. "Don't move at all."

"But the wave. Regina!"

The wave came upon the shore and crashed over them. Emma instinctively held her breath. Regina opened the potion bottle and the red liquid spilled out. It encircled her and Emma. Regina was breathing normal, no sign of drowning. She gave Emma a little squeeze. Slowly, Emma released her breath. She was amazed that she was able to breathe without breathing in the water.

"The Evil Queen. You are quite out of place here," said a woman's voice that was so creamy and divine that it felt like falling into a bathtub of roses and melted butter.

The wave slowly dissipated. Emma held onto Regina's arm. "Hopefully, she lets us live long enough to explain everything. I can't get that potion back."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Aphrodite

Regina and Emma heard the strange woman's laughter all around them. They were surrounded by beautiful tropical trees, gorgeous waterfalls, and exotic birds flying around, deep within an Amazon-like jungle. What could be mistaken for a watering hole, was actually a river; which when you looked upon it, the muddy substance on the surface vanished, and the reflection was not always your own. Regina was the first to find that out. She tried to see through the mud and found herself staring into crystal-blue water. Her face instantly changed to that of her mother, Cora. She backed up, almost clawing at her face.

The mystery woman laughed.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"Can't you guess?" The woman appeared on a rock overlooking the river. Her golden hair swayed behind her tall stature. Her eyes were greenish blue. Her lips were like bleeding roses. Her flowing white gown hugged her every curve. "Take a gander, Emma. You might be surprised to the face that you see." She pointed towards the river. She laughed like an annoying little girl. "I am Aphrodite. I am usually the one that they send to greet people. You can see why."

Regina and Emma both nodded at the same time. Aphrodite's cleavage was so obvious, that they felt inadequate for their men or any man. Emma felt that Hook would be all over this chick.

"Have no fear about me stealing your men. I know what you're thinking. We always want mortals to figure things out on their own."

"Rumpelstiltskin isn't mortal," Regina said. Her snappy tone made the beautiful goddess sneer and hiss.

"That man is an abomination. If it weren't for Zeus's infatuation with him, you'd see that terrible man's head on a pole. We'd throw things at it all day."

Regina felt inspired by the goddess's frankness.

"Okay, what is the deal with that red door and this scroll, and what are we doing here? What is this place?" Emma said. Always getting to the point.

"Oh, that scroll shouldn't be here. You shouldn't even be touching it. The red door is the entrance to our world. To Olympus. It may look like a deserted island, but it's just a disguise to keep you from going mad. The real image of Olympus is very hard for mortals to comprehend."

"Why is the scroll so dangerous?"

"Ask the Queen. She dabbled with its magic. You think that potion was just sitting there waiting for you? You have no idea the storm that you have brought to your quiet little town. You thought you went through hell before, your descent there has just begun."

Emma looked at Regina, more furious than ever before at her. "What did you bind me to?"

"What? Why did you bring her into this? You have just destroyed her," said the goddess.

Regina really hated being backed into a corner. "Shut up. I did what needed to done."

"She made me transfer some of my magic to the scroll, then she signed it with her blood."

Aphrodite looked away. "You've killed her. Even Rumpelstiltskin knew better than to fool with that scroll. We gave it to him to keep hit hidden from our little thief. I don't know what Zeus and Hera were thinking, giving it to the Dark One to keep it hidden. His dark vault is a powerful prison, I admit."

"Thief? You mean Prometheus?" Emma said with an arched eyebrow. Even she couldn't believe that name popped into her mind so quickly. "The one who stole fire then gave it away to man."

"Yes. That is he. He had the scroll once but we were forced to take it from him. He wanted to do inexplicable things with it. We gave it to the first Dark One. Your Dark One retrieved it when Prometheus stole it again but didn't get as far as he wanted."

"What is going to happen to me, now that I am tied to this scroll?" Emma said. She wasn't completely buying into all that the goddess was saying, but decided to stick around for the grand finale.

"Speaking for yourself. What about me?" Regina said, deeply offended of Emma's self-preservation. After all they've been through and Emma discarded her again. It was becoming habit. Some things never change.

"Hard to say. The scroll releases certain consequences. Some are death, some are services for all eternity to the gods. We never know. It acts much like its own entity."

"Just great," Emma said, throwing her hands into the air. "You already said that she's killed me. What could be worse than that?"

"We need to talk to Zeus. He will know what to do," Regina said.

The goddess shook her lovely lock of golden hair. "It wasn't Zeus. It was Hera. But I have unfortunate news."

"What could be more unfortunate than my death? There are plenty of people who are going to be pissed off."

"The gods aren't here. They were taken by Prometheus to a strange land. Your land."

"I am guessing that this has to do with Rumpelstiltskin," Emma said.

"Only Hera knows. She is the one who gave Prometheus the location of the Dark One and the scroll. I don't know how Zelena got hold of the scroll. It was well hidden with the Dark One. And Prometheus believes it is still with the Dark One."

Regina realized just how. "My sister had the Dark One as a prisoner for a short time. She had control over his dagger."

"No. Not unless he brought his dark vault with him. That is where he kept it hidden."

"I was there, in the dark vault. I didn't bother looking for a scroll, I was there trying to get home. There was a lot of junk in there," Emma said.

"It's not junk. It's very powerful, very dangerous things and people. I can't imagine why Hera would want Prometheus to be free with that scroll. Only he knows what it says, what it's capable of doing. Unless you find Hera, I don't think your chances of surviving this are favorable."

"We are leaving,' Regina said. She wasn't thrilled to hear that nothing special awaited her.

"Once you go through the red door again, look out for Prometheus. He is extremely dangerous and cunning. If he is amongst your people, he may or may not be in disguise. He was always a fan of the flamboyant nature, but he is very deceptive. If he finds the Dark One without the scroll, he will kill him. Then he will find out who has it and kill them. What he seeks, aside from the scroll, is directly at the heart of magic."

"Consider this little thief of yours dealt with. No one decides my fate except me," Regina said, in her cool, empowering Evil Queen voice.

"Together we are a very powerful force, so when we find him and Hera, he's going to see what the wrath of two mothers looks like." Emma couldn't let the odds be so unfavorable for her fate. It wasn't going to bring her down.

Regina and Emma left the little island within an island. Their trek wasn't as far as the first time. The whole time, the same thoughts ran over in Emma's head: this smells funny. This doesn't make any sense. This can't be true. She glanced over at Regina as they approached the red door, just dangling there like a marshmallow hanging over the churned up coals. Something about the Queen tossed Emma's insides up worse than any rollercoaster with super loops could. The uneasy feeling of all of this settled on her mind as she pushed the door open, Regina close on her.

Both women came through into Granny's diner, where it was dark and empty. Emma thought that Hook would be waiting, but even he had given up. "Okay, remember what that blonde-haired goddess said?"

"Aphrodite. I'm not sure that she was telling the truth. I'm not even sure that was a Greek god that we were talking to."

"Yeah, well she said something about looking directly at the heart of magic. What, you used your superpower on her?" Regina looked through the blinds, careful that no one saw her. Emma sat down on a stool. "I've been thinking that maybe we should remain hidden for a while. They have noticed that we weren't here for hours. Either they believe I've killed you or that we are off together somewhere. It's best that it remains that way."

"Which way? Me dead or we are off having a girls' weekend? I'm not doing that to Henry. I can't just stay hidden."

Regina got in Emma's face. "You keep forgetting: he is MY son too. I don't like that every time things seem good, they go bad. You're not the only one with holes to fill. Honestly, I don't trust your willpower to keep what we are doing secret. I think you'll tell your pirate…"

"His name is Hook or Killian." She got closer in Regina's face. "And it doesn't take my superpowers to know that Aphrodite is lying. You're lying too. You knew what you were doing to me when I handed over some of my magic. You were going to purposely leave out the tidbit about me dying. You didn't even notice that Miss Goddess said the gods aren't there. They are here, in our land. The real world. That means she isn't one of the gods. He wouldn't leave her behind. He could use her very effectively in our world."

"First of all: there was no other way to know the truth behind this scroll. Second: perhaps she is embarrassed because she couldn't stop Prometheus from stealing the gods and bringing them here."

"You were going to get your revenge one way or another. This way, you have Henry all to yourself. You'll probably kill Killian too. Maybe you will kill my mother and father. You'll kill Marian. You'll have Roland and my brother to be part of your messed up, twisted family. To the core, you are evil. I used to feel sorry for you, but you are worse than Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina used her magic to throw Emma into the glass cabinets behind the counter. She and the glass smashed onto the floor. "Oh, God, Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma rose, the tiny shards fell from her jacket, her hair, and her hands. "You want to do this? You may have taught me some things but I was born with this magic."

Those words. 'Born with this magic'. Just like Zelena. "Emma, wait. My sister wasn't born with that magic because she was special. The gods, they did it. They have given you your magic. If you try to use it, they may take it from you, leaving you defenseless."

"Enough with your distractions. Let's do this." Emma never felt as empowered as she did now. She was ready for Regina.

"No. I won't fight you." Regina let her hands fall to her sides. "I won't let Henry lose you. He fought to get you here, he fought to keep you here. I can't watch my boy miserable for the rest of his life. I will find a way to let you live. If I must give up my life, I will find a way. For Henry."

Emma's ragged breathing slowed down to normal breathing. "For Henry? How can a creature like you love someone so dearly and do terrible things?"

"We are all monsters. Just some of us are better at hiding it. But I will not hurt my son in any way. Not ever."

Emma jumped over the counter. Regina flexed her arms, ready for a fight. Emma felt her face for cuts. There was a few. "What's the plan? But don't think for a second that I'm not watching you. Right now, I don't trust anyone. There's something very weird going on here and I can't be sure who is or who isn't part of it."

"I agree. Well, my vault could be described as 'the heart of magic'. I say we go there. First, I want to make sure that my—our son is okay. Let's drop by the Charming's, since that's where your father would take him when both of his mothers are gone."

Regina and Emma went out the back door, sneaking around like burglars. Letting the darkness be their veil, their cloak.

The lights were on all over the Charmings' house. Regina flapped an envious shake of the head and glared at the four bedroom house, which was close to her own mansion. Regina wanted a simple house; her and Robin and Roland. "Love what they did with the place," she said.

"It was a present from Abigal, David's first fiancé. The dwarves helped build it up into the sight that it is now. The cottage before wasn't big enough. My Mom wanted a castle, like back home, but that would look a little out of place here."

"You keep calling him David. Is Dad so hard? Would it be so bad if we all went back to the Enchanted Forest? Permanently live there. You are royalty and I'm sure your pirate—Killian would like to be back where he belongs. You belong there too, Emma. You were born there in my castle."

"Yeah, I get it, I belong in fairytale land, but right now the danger is here, in the real world, the world I've known all my life."

"Normal people, from this land, aren't born with magic. Normal people don't have Snow White and Prince Charming as parents. Normal people don't break curses. You have found your home, but it isn't your real home. Storybrooke could always be a vacation spot for us."

"Is that supposed to be a sort of joke?"

"I admit that this all sounds completely insane. The gods being here, Prometheus running around doing whatever. But Rumpelstiltskin is a very complex man. You didn't know him well, in the past. I believe he is capable of unleashing the most terrible things upon us. I just can't imagine why. Unless the darkness in him is literally taking over. If that happens… there isn't a force known to anyone that is going to stop him."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Thief Amongst Us

Regina and Emma snuck up to the windows looking in on the living room. Mary-Margaret and her baby were nestled on a couch with Grumpy standing guard over them. His burly arms were folded like some drill sergeant.

Emma tried her best to see around the inside, looking for anyone else, but the house felt like it was lacking its charm and unfailing warmth and love.

"Where is my father?" asked Emma, slowing turning to Regina, whose face was difficult to read.

"You have to ask? He's always off doing something that he'll regret," Regina said.

"Something isn't right here. He wouldn't leave my mother alone."

"She isn't alone. One of the brave dwarves are there." Regina never cared for the dwarves. She always saw them as useless.

"We have to go inside."

Regina pulled Emma around and put her against a tree. "You listen to me, you may have magic that is very powerful, but neither one of us knows if Prometheus has laid a trap for us or if this is just a typical Charming night. We remain hidden, no exceptions."

Emma gritted her teeth and agreed. Just then, Tinkerbell appeared at the front door. Regina and Emma hid far beneath the thick hedges. Grumpy answered the door and was saddened by Tinkerbell's grim look. "What is it, Tink?"

"I need to talk to Snow directly," said the fairy.

Grumpy let her pass. Tinkerbell went straight to Mary-Margaret. "What is it? What did you find?" asked Mary-Margaret. Baby Neal started whining. She started rocking him.

"Ruby can't find any scent of Regina or Emma. She also lost the scent of David and Hook."

"How?"

Emma looked at Regina, neither needing to say anything.

"I don't know. She is expanding her search. She already went a few miles beyond the town line. I was waiting for her in the middle of the forest. That's where she told me to look. David and Hook insisted on going off together and I never saw them again."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Leave it to my husband to do something reckless. I should be out there."

"No. You've got little Neal, it's too risky."

"She's right, sister, it isn't safe. We don't know what's going on here. More people are hearing that strange noise. Remember, when Granny said her front door turned red and that's why she insisted we all go out the back door and never use the front door."

"I think we can all agree on who knows what's going on," Mary-Margaret said.

"Good luck with that. The Dark One isn't talking to anyone," Tinkerbell said.

"He cares for Henry so he will want his mother found."

"Sure, he cares for the boy, but he doesn't care about Regina or Emma being found," Grumpy said. He hated Regina about as much as Regina hated being put in the corner for every bad thing that happened.

Mary-Margaret didn't want to say it, but it was on the tip of her tongue. "He's deceived us all. Again."

Regina tried with all her might to keep her anger from rising. "That little, crazy imp. So much for his dagger keeping him under control."

"We have to talk to Belle. She'll know what Rumpelstiltskin has been up to. We can't keep this secret just to us anymore. We need help, Regina."

"Okay, it's off to see Mrs. Dark One."

Regina and Emma headed back to Main Street and saw Belle going into the library. They hurried over, and when they came inside, Belle nearly shrieked with happiness.

"Oh, my, we were all so worried. Where have you two been?"

"There's no time. Where is Rumpelstiltskin? And what has he done?" Emma said.

"Nothing. I would have known if he was up to something terrible. What is going on?"

"Belle, what brings you to the library so late at night?" asked Emma, a little too eagerly.

"Rumpel wanted me to find some books about Greek gods, but there aren't any. I remember there being a few, because Henry asked about them weeks ago, but now they're gone."

Regina raised her finger as if saying, _Ah-ha!_ Belle looked from Emma to Regina. "Where have you been?"

Regina was hesitant but Emma had no problem with saying what Regina couldn't. "We were in Olympus. The home of the gods." She sensed Belle's annoyance with not being able to follow the connection to her beloved. "Look, this is what we know: Rumpelstiltskin was in charge of keeping some ancient scroll made my Hera, stolen by Prometheus and now that thief is amongst us, and somehow Rumpelstiltskin is directly linked to whatever is going to happen. We have the scroll. Apparently, Zelena had it with her but never used it because she couldn't read it. Rumpelstiltskin, I think, can. We met with Aphrodite and she said that we need to find Hera, which will in turn get us to Prometheus."

"But you dismissed it all. You said the goddess isn't who she says she is."

"I know that." Emma gave Regina that look that said, _Now is not the time. _"None of this is making much sense to me. Sure, I'm going to question everything. My life is on the line here. According to Aphrodite, my life is already over. Aside from that, you all would be foolish to not think something is wrong here. None of this fits. If Belle is right and Rumpelstiltskin isn't capable of doing bad things anymore, then why would he allow this scroll to be taken or did he give it to someone? Either way, whether you want to accept it or not, all comes full circle to him."

"Did you forget the red door?"

"Oh, at Granny's, although it might be in other places too—a red door appears. Regina and I have been through it. It takes you to Olympus, which is disguised by a beach or trees. You know that strange noise that some of us have heard over the past week?" Belle nodded. "Well, I think that has been the gods trying to talk to us or maybe it's a warning. I don't know."

"But you're the only one who has experienced this red door, right?" Belle said.

"Yeah. But that could have multiple reasons attached to it," Emma said.

"Because you two have endured the most pain."

"She is quite bright, isn't she?" Regina said to Emma with a hope for reprieve over the whole binding to the scroll. Regina was confident that Belle could help them. Could help Emma.

"We need your help, Belle. Have you any idea where David and Hook are?"

"I've been wondering about that. Maybe they have found the red door too," Belle said. "Granny said the red door appeared and no one was to go near it. Your father and Hook would go through it. If it meant finding you, they'd go through anything."

"Hook didn't mention anything about hearing strange noises. Even if he saw the door, he wouldn't just go…"

"Well, you two haven't really been talking," Regina said. "Who knows what he would do for you? He followed you through a time portal. Maybe you just need to realize what you have."

"Regina, we have to include more people in this secret."

"No. Absolutely not."

"For the first time, I have no knowledge to offer. I need more information," Belle said.

"It has to stay now between the three of us. No one should know that we are here," Regina said. She was not to be challenged.

"Sure. I can keep your secret. I fear that Rumpel has been keeping secrets from me since our marriage. That dagger of his—I'm starting to wonder if it really is _the dagger. _And now this red door appears, you two have been pulled into whatever we are in. I can ask him about this. It might go smoother if I do."

"I wouldn't put it past that slimy weasel to pull a switch on you."

"No, Regina." Belle looked to Emma for reassurance. She couldn't give her any. "I have to give him the benefit of the doubt for right now. I can't go talking to him with this predetermined opinion of him like you have. He is my husband and I will hear him out. If this dagger proves to be false, then that changes everything."

"You don't know him as well as you think. He manipulated my mother, he manipulated me, and even Emma. He can never be trusted."

It stung Belle's heart to hear that. The truth. She knew deep within her soul, that he wanted his dagger with her because no one could suspect him of anything cruel. He was manipulating her, using her feelings to his advantage, like he does to everyone else. "Let's say that the dagger I have isn't really his, what then? He could do whatever he wanted, hurt anyone he wanted. How would we stop him? We can't kill him. Unless, you say these gods are really here, maybe they could take his powers."

"Now, little librarian, you're talking sense," Regina said with a wicked smile forming.

Rumpelstiltskin came out from the back room of his shop because a customer had arrived. The door closed gently. For once it wasn't a customer in a panic. He smiled his usual smile, which spelled just about anything. The customer kept his back to Rumpelstiltskin and spoke with a soft, even tone. "My dear, Rumpelstiltskin. It's been a long time. A very long time."

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, come now, Rumpel, surely you haven't forgotten your dear friend."

"Well, my mind has been stretched a bit over the past few years. Remind me."

The customer turned to him. His long, dark, wavy hair was tucked underneath a high collared camel colored duster jacket. His pants were black linen and his feet were neatly inside gold sandals, gladiator style. "Well, well, you do stand out, don't ya?" Rumpelstiltskin said, folding his hands over each other as he leaned over onto the counter. "What do you want?"

"So, you recognize me now?"

"Prometheus. I thought you and I had caught up on our old affairs and were done."

"You can never be done with an immortal. A true immortal. One that gave you your powers."

He didn't like the way Prometheus made him sound like some mere pawn in a splendid chess game. "What is it that you want?"

"The scroll. It isn't with Zelena. I've checked."

"Zelena is dead. Perhaps her sister has it."

"Don't be coy with me. I am aware of your dealings with Regina. You two bicker like an old married couple. You let her find the scroll. You took it from your dark vault. Who asked you to do this?"

"That I can't tell you. I never took it out of there. I had a deal with Hera. I always keep my agreements."

The god puffed out a sigh and laugh. "I see." He scratched his head. "Would you like Belle to know that you keep the real dagger safely within your reach? Behind you as it would seem."

"Leave Belle out of this."

"You have no bargaining power with an immortal." Prometheus began to turn away, then turned back towards Rumpelstiltskin. The humor he found had to be released. "Did you like my present, the crate? It's packed full of delightful people. I'm sure some of them aren't happy to see you again. You take care of them for me. When I retrieve the scroll, you and I shall be partners again. And don't try breaking them free, it won't work. It's beyond anyone's magic here. It's quite beyond all your comprehension."

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled, grunted, as Prometheus left. He took to trashing the shop, as he had done before. Belle came inside, screaming for him to stop. He suddenly stopped and knew that he had been caught. He could see it right through her eyes. "Belle… I am sorry."

"You lied to me. The dagger, this dagger," She pulled the Dark One's dagger from her handbag. "this isn't the real dagger. You have the real one."

"Yes," he said, trembling. "But it's not why you think. You don't understand how dangerous it is. I couldn't risk someone hurting you to get to it. Understand, Belle, please. You know me."

"I thought I did. I thought you changed. I had my suspicions, and you've confirmed them, regardless of the doubt I was laying down. I don't know what you've done or what you plan to do, but you've made a mess of everything. Tell me that I am wrong."

"I can't. I am partially responsible, but I can't help anyone."

"I'm done trying to clean up after your mess."

"Belle, you have to understand something. It's not about the dagger. And the person that everyone is about to fear isn't even the real terror that is coming."

"What do you mean?"

He wanted to tell her everything but he feared for her safety. "I'm going to do something that I never thought I would." His real dagger appeared in his hand and he pressed his wrist against the blade. The blood spilled only on the dagger. It burned his skin as the blood blended with the silver. She came towards him but he demanded that she stay away. When the blood had stopped dripping on its own, like the wound healed itself, he handed the dagger over to her. "You have my heart, you might as well have my soul."

She reached for him, like she has always done. "No. Your soul is good."

"No, Belle, it is not. It's dark, as dark as the magic that exists in this dagger. But now I've changed that. You'll see soon enough. All will be as it should be."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Danger Zone

Regina and Emma looked around her vault precariously. Neither sure of what they'd find, both ready for anything. "It has to be here. Some answers." Regina was quite ready to trash her entire vault for any clue. Emma decided to stay back, not wanting to get in her way.

"Are you mad about us telling Belle?" Emma carefully positioned herself away from anything breakable.

"No. I think she will be helpful. She always was." Regina came up from a chest full of clothes, her mother's. "I am sorry that I can't be more helpful. I don't like how things are moving." She started pouring down stuff from a nearby shelf.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Emma said, innocently. She had to do something. The waiting around was torture.

Regina wasn't in the mood for this. Emma bit her bottom lip, wanting to open up. So many things were plaguing her. She had just about had it with everything. "I didn't want my magic anymore. I wanted a normal life for me and Henry. When Zelena forced me to choose between losing my magic or saving Hook, I chose to save him from drowning, at the cost of losing my magic anyway. When I touched my lips to his to bring him back, I felt something strange. My magic left because of Zelena's curse, but something else happened."

Regina smiled, knowing. "You felt true love's kiss." She was jealous. Emma had a real shot at true love—a happy ending with Hook. Regina's happy ending was in the shadows. Maybe never to be seen.

Emma's eyes went wide with disbelief. She was about to shake her head, until she realized Regina was right. Regina suddenly looked at the drawers that kept the boxed hearts safe. "The heart of magic. I wonder." She started opening drawers left and right. Emma was still in a daze over the realization of her true feelings for Hook. What they both meant to each other. Regina found something that she didn't expect to find. "My sister's pendant. It's glowing red." She picked up the pendant and showed it to Emma.

"What does that mean? Wasn't she green? It was green."

"Yes. Now it's red. Someone has either tampered with it or my sister is about to return. Or maybe because I used the potion, it's now in here, in infinite supply."

"That potion is like a life saving device? What you did with it on the beach was incredible."

"It's whatever it needs to be. I lied about how I got the potion. It was from a man named Oren. Don't ask me to get into it. But before you ask… no, he wasn't anything magical. He was a plain man, travelling the roads of the Enchanted Forest and had been transported here. He happened to bump into me when I was walking near the forest. He told me that he didn't remember how he got here but that his wagon and all its belongings were right there in front of him when he opened his eyes. He felt relieved when he saw Red turning into a wolf. He didn't think he strayed far from the Enchanted Forest. In fact, he still thinks he is there. He lives in the forest, away from all of us. That's the truth."

"You just explained everything about him." She wanted to laugh, just to break the tension.

"I left out how horrible his life was. How horrible I made his life back home."

Emma stood on the tiptoes of fear and anxiety. "What do we do? You want to find this guy Oren to take care of your trouble?"

"I want to find this Prometheus. I bet if we acquired a strong source of magic, we'll find him."

"Okay. Where? We're already inside your vault, which is a strong force of magic."

"We are going to steal Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. The real one."

Emma thought she heard Regina wrong. Steal the Dark One's dagger? "Isn't there a simpler objective?"

"Don't fear him. If he truly loves Belle as much as he claims, then he won't hurt us."

"You're hoping that the most powerful man in Storybrooke doesn't hurt us because of Belle?"

"Have faith in love."

David and Hook looked around at the empty room they were trapped inside of. The walls were flat concrete. The floor matched, and it was freezing cold. David felt around one side of the room. Hook was on the other side. "How many times are we going to do this, mate?"

"Until we find a way out."

"That may be a long time."

"Never give up hope. It's what has seen me through the hardest of times."

Hook backed away from the wall. "I don't have your optimism."

"Don't you want to see Emma again?"

"I doubt she wants to see me. Doesn't matter what I want."

David backed away from his wall and walked over to Hook. "Don't do that. Don't ever give up hope." Hook looked up at him, not wanting to. David was like the poster boy for "hope". No matter how thin the string was—he never lost his faith in hope.  
"We are stuck in here for however long; let's try using our faith to break these walls instead of our incredibly good looking bodies." He put his hand on Hook's shoulder. Hook nodded and smiled. David tapped his foot along the floor. Searching for any weakness in the concrete.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Hook.

"We were following Ruby's tracks then all went blank." David felt along the bottom of the wall.

Hook sat down on the floor. "There was that noise everyone's been hearing. It felt like something or someone was out there in the darkness."

"Then your senses are working better than mine. I felt nothing. I heard nothing."

Hook looked around himself. He was missing an important item. "If only I had brought my flask. The rum would keep us warm." He shivered.

David felt it too but tried not to think about it. "Yeah, it could. But I can endure a little cold. Haven't you seen through some rough weather?"

"Yes. We shared some of that during Neverland. I have outran storms. But all that was in front of me. I could touch it. There is nothing here. I can't even see how the cold is getting in here. There are no cracks anywhere. The air in here might not last much longer."

"Maybe there is a way out and we are just not seeing it. Puzzles can be misleading."

"By all means, continue with your relentlessness."

David swung his hand in the air. "You'll see. Things always work out." He leaned against a wall, one he had dozens of time now, and instantly fell through it. Hook ran to the wall and pressed both hands on where David fell through. It was solid. "Mate? David? Charming?"

"You just have to believe. Take a leap of faith," David said, through the concrete.

Hook searched deep within himself, and the only thing he could think of was seeing Emma. He pressed both hands on the wall and was instantly through it. On the other side was the forest of Storybrooke. "What the hell was that?" asked Hook.

David patted him on the shoulder. "Now, let's go and find my daughter." They ran off.

A dark, hooded figure came out from around a tree. The figure let down its hood and revealed himself: Rumpelstiltskin. He heard a mad-hatter laugh. He huffed at the man coming towards him. "I don't have it."

"I know you don't. Regina has it. She has been very naughty." Prometheus walked over to the well where Rumpelstiltskin had brought magic to Storybrooke. "She stumbled upon one of the consequences of reading the scroll. It's a shame. I found her very alluring. And especially that Emma," He licked his fingers. "I'd love to have her at my feet, serving me grapes and strawberries." Rumpelstiltskin slowly started to circle Prometheus. "I added some naughty tidbits to it. I should be using Emma, she is stronger than Regina, but the cards fall where they fall. So, what to do with you."

"If you're going to kill me, then do it."

"Haven't you suffered death already? I don't like repeats. Oh, no, I have a better use for you. Let me wet your lips on this." He snapped his fingers and the Dark One dagger appeared in his hand.

Rumpelstiltskin checked under his cloak. His dagger was gone. He felt like the air was being sucked from him. He struggled with his breathing, which was growing thinner by the second. "No. Please."

Prometheus laughed like a giddy schoolboy. "I don't need to control you to tear apart their happiness. No. I'm going to save you, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly wasn't sure about what he did before with his blood on the dagger. His breathing grew easier. He felt foolish for trying to challenge a god's powers. Prometheus put his finger under the Dark One's chin. "I'm going to relieve you of this burden. I want to see your marriage succeed. So many mortals divorce. Then again, we gods have poor luck with love too. We are all cursed." He gripped the Dark One dagger tightly. "It's a fine piece of craftsmanship. You know, I really like the name Rumpelstiltskin. It rolls off the tongue nicely." He stepped back.

"I cannot fight you. Do what you want to me."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He hopped over and whispered into his ear, "The dagger is the heart of magic." He backed away. "The dagger should have remained a power for the gods. No one deserves it." He snapped his fingers again and in his other hand the scroll appeared, along with Zelena's pendant. "I don't need to change the past, I don't need to burn a curse to set things right. I just have to take back everything that made any of you powerful to begin with."

Rumpelstiltskin could never guess what was about to happen. He only thought about Belle. He thought about what he had done to ensure her happiness, her safety. Prometheus stared at the scroll. He spoke the words silently without even mouthing the words. The scroll floated up in front of him. His eyes turned to flames. The scroll grew in size. Prometheus went down to his knees. The flames spread from his eyes down to his arms. Down to his legs. Rumpelstiltskin was paralyzed. He couldn't move away without seeing what happened next. Prometheus put the pendant around his neck. All the flames were sucked into the pendant. It looked like a fiery ruby. The scroll floated down to him, wrapped itself around him, and then disappeared into his skin. "Rumpel, dear friend, I know what you did. It's a shame that it was for nothing."

"No!" screamed Rumpelstiltskin. Prometheus drove the dagger through his own chest. Cracks along his skin started. It was like watching lightning across the sky. He drove the dagger further into his chest. Rumpelstiltskin felt weak. So weak that he dropped to the ground. His skin changed to the way it looked when he was only the Dark One. Then the skin went back to normal looking Rumpelstiltskin. He fought with himself, like he was having a seizure. He noticed the dagger was on fire. Prometheus was going to destroy the dagger, leaving Rumpelstiltskin completely human, completely powerless. He gathered enough strength to reach up and grab the dagger. He pulled hard on it. As it fell out of Prometheus's chest, the god laughed.

"The first part is already complete. It's going to be hard to stop the other two when you can't overpower me. Rumpel, you really thought that by putting all your dark power back into the dagger than you saved everyone? You have trapped your soul there. I can't allow you to destroy yourself."

"But when the Dark One dies, the dagger must have a new master. What have you done? I feel so…"

"You should live like mortals. You are mortals. There is no more master. There is no more dagger. Go on, look."

Rumpelstiltskin looked down, looked around. A piece of parchment with his name: Rumpelstiltskin was written on it. "My name," he said, gripping at the parchment and holding it close.

"Why are you so sad? You were doing the exact same thing back there. I made it permanent though. There was ways for you to reverse what you did. Rumpel, you should be thanking me. The nightmare is gone. I could bring back your son too."

"No. You have done enough." Rumpelstiltskin slowly got to his feet.

"Don't you feel better?" The god paced a little before settling down into a stationary stand with his arms behind his back.

"What about the pendant? Did you bring Zelena back with it?"

"I have done much more than that." Prometheus winked at Rumpelstiltskin."

David and Hook came onto Main Street. The buildings were gone. There were temples all along both sides of the street. Gathering places made of stone columns in a perfect circle. Everyone was wearing silky white garments. Fruit trees galore. The sky was bright blue with specks of puffy clouds. A giant waterfall stood where the library used to be. It emptied into a giant lake full of sunning rocks, golden sand beach and people dancing.

Hook looked at David. David looked at Hook. "What is this?" asked David.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Let's tread carefully. Whatever happened, we could be in some dangerous land."

As they passed people, women put flower garlands around their necks. "These people aren't dangerous. They are delirious," Hook said.

David's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Look over there."

Hook looked over towards one of the gathering areas, where a woman dressed in a white flowing gown stood. A gold belt around her waist, really bringing in that hourglass figure. A group of people were on their knees in prayer position. "Emma?" Hook couldn't believe it was her.

David and Hook ran over to her. "Emma!" yelled Hook.

The face was the same. The golden hair, the bright blue eyes, the strong body. She looked gorgeous in the dress. Like a goddess. Hook couldn't keep his eyes off her flattering figure, her low neckline. David had to interrupt Hook's lustful gazing. "Emma. Where is your mother?"

"My mother?" She giggled.

"Emma, what is going on here? Where are we?" David said.

"Who is this Emma? I have not met her. Is she someone that you love?"

"No. Well, yes. She is my daughter."

"Oh." Emma looked over at Hook. She liked what she saw. "Is this Emma someone for you then?"

Hook blushed. "Indeed. She is my true love."

Emma laughed madly. "True love. I am all for love. In any capacity." She flirted with Hook by giving him certain angles of her body, her eyes just looking over her shoulder at him. Then she walked up to him. "I can see many women falling for you. Quite a good specimen here." She trailed her finger up from his abdomen to his chin. "I can give you love if this Emma won't."

Hook was tempted. It was his Emma, no matter how strange she was acting. The temptation had its complications. Where he knew that Emma was under some kind of curse, he still liked this side of her. It had him reeled in. He liked the playfullness. The endless possibilities were the temptation. Still, he was a gentleman. "I would love to take you somewhere and discuss some things in private, however, I will not do that. I am not that kind of man anymore."

"That's a real shame. Because your lips are very desirable. Your voice could move the heavens," Emma said, licking her lips, then bringing her hair around to her chest, playing with it.

David got in front of Hook's line of sight. The pirate was close to giving in. David snapped his fingers. "You're not Emma. You're Aphrodite."

Emma smiled. Beautiful, but a deadly sin.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Cause for Alarm

David and Hook continued walking around Main Street, after the heavy disappointment found in seeing Emma posing as the goddess Aphrodite. It was a pleasant sight for Hook, but David would rather have seen his daughter covered up more and recognize her own father. They looked for anyone they knew, especially David wanting to see Mary-Margaret. He hoped that when he found her, she would recognize him. The last thing he wanted was another curse where the love of his life didn't know who he was. The faces were coming up as strangers. "I just don't get it. What the hell happened here?" David said, taking a seat on a white stone bench.

Hook took to standing. He was too confused to sit still. "I'd like to know how Emma became a goddess. You heard all of them, her followers. They were sending praise to the great Aphrodite, my Emma. How could she become a goddess? I mean to me she is a goddess, but it's not the same. Who did this to her?"

"I can't even imagine who could. It certainly wasn't Regina. The Evil Queen has tricks up her sleeve, but this isn't one of them. Especially not with the way things have been between her and Emma. A goddess is the last thing she'd turn in her into.

"Perhaps, I can assist you," said a familiar voice that nearly made David and Hook jump. These men don't usually startle easily.

Hook rolled his tongue and teeth over his bottom lip, ready to punch the guy out. "Well, well, the Dark One shows his face."

"Here, I am called Zeus," Rumpelstiltskin said with a glimmer of his shady character in his eyes.

"Zeus. So you're the king of the gods. That figures," David said.

"Yes, and unfortunately, Regina is Hera, my queen."

"Explain and don't leave out anything," David said, rising to his full height.

"I scarcely know where to begin." Rumpelstiltskin looked around like he was being watched, then began, "Prometheus tricked everyone. He imprisoned the gods inside a crate, inside these fake shells. Then he took all of my power. I am no longer the Dark One. My dagger is gone, probably destroyed. I am a simple mortal now. But he has covered me up with this disguise of being Zeus. He figures that I should take on the most dominant role here."

"Where is here?" asked David.

"It's Storybrooke. Just modified to his liking. He is so clever."

"All evidence to the contrary, he is a disturbed, daft individual," Hook said.

"Most madmen are. I guess you don't like the additions made to your lady?"

Hook growled under his breath. Oh, he wanted to hit Rumpelstiltskin hard. He raised his hook hand. "Seeing as you're mortal, I think this will finally do its job."

David lowered Hook's hook. "This has you written all over it." David folded his arms, a traditional stance of his. "What did you do to this Prometheus?" He shifted slightly. "And where is my wife and son?"

"Your wife is safe. She is one of the gods, but I do not know which. Your son is safe as well, being kept by Hades; since he lives in the one place that no one wants to go to—the Underworld."

"Okay, so which of us is Hades?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, almost manically like he used to. "Sorry, Dearie, he is the real thing. Hades himself, full flesh and god, immortal to the core."

"He hasn't explained anything. Let's get going," Hook said, getting ready to pass Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin looked slyly at Hook. "All right. I'll tell you. But not here. They tend to make a big deal when they see me. Let's head up that hill, to where your house was once a place of comfort."

They followed Rumpelstiltskin up a small hill that took them to an open field with a small cottage surrounded by a farm. David's eyes lit up. "Home. My old home. I don't understand."

"Keep moving."

They continued down through the meadow, to the cottage. "This is where I plucked you out of your country ways and made you a prince. Then you went and screwed things up, but everything worked out." Rumpelstiltskin walked over to some goats and patted them on their heads.

"Mate, he is trying to distract you. He always plays his mind tricks. He is in league with this Prometheus and will most likely kill us all."

"Hang on." David walked over to Rumpelstiltskin. "Continue."

Rumpelstiltskin perched himself on part of the fence. "I was given a task and I failed. The scroll that Prometheus read from was once in my dark vault, back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I have such fond memories of that place," interrupted Hook, scratching his head.

"It was never meant to be found, not even by me. That's how dangerous it is. It can fool you or whomever tries to read it. It may let you know some things, it may let you know nothing. Only Prometheus can release its true powers. I can't say who wrote it. Not because I choose not to, but because the memory has been taken from me. I do know, however, that it wasn't one of the gods and it wasn't anyone that I know. The reason I know this is because a letter was left behind near the scroll's resting place. It specified how dangerous it is and that no god could ever control it." He played with the fence post, just rubbing his fingers along it lazily. "I was given instructions that were not to be challenged: do not allow anyone near the scroll and under no circumstances allow Prometheus to have it. You see, the power that the scroll possesses is beyond anyone's knowledge. It has its own set of rules, its own set of consequences. It chooses your fate. Prometheus attempted to complete a three step ritual with the scroll. Not long after I was turned into the Dark One, he completed the first two parts, in a land that none of us will ever see, but Hera forced him into giving up the scroll. That's when it was given to me. She felt my dark vault was the ideal place for such a dangerous object. Prometheus likes to toy with people, and he was the one to tell me the true history of the Dark One dagger."

This had David and Hook intrigued and mesmerized. To know the true origin of one of the most dangerous objects in the wrong hands.

Rumpelstiltskin jumped down. "My dagger is a combination of all the energy that is in the universe and what Prometheus carries within himself. The dagger was given a master, slave role, because Prometheus enjoyed the concept of mortals being slaves to gods. As you know, the Dark One can die, and does so when he is stabbed with the dagger, resulting in a new Dark One, but he has altered the rules of the dagger. He can do whatever he wants. Although, he didn't create the dagger, he has been given such power over it that no one can stop him. So where I believe the dagger is gone, I cannot be sure. If I told you what he has planned, it would sound crazy."

"Try us," Hook said.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. He wondered about the trouble he was causing for himself now, but did it really matter? "He's going to create a perfect world. Ludicrous, I know. But that's what he wants to do. He doesn't like the way mortals live. He wants everyone to be happy. His intentions by this stature, are indeed commendable, but there is a terrible price to be paid for it."

"Those that have even a shred of evil or a malicious thought will be killed," David said. His face was unreadable. He was struck with a great truth that left him emotionless.

"Yes. Which means, that most of us will not be around when this new world comes."

"We are talking about a complete annihilation. Every person has thought evil at least once in their lives. Except maybe children," Hook said.

"Why has he left us alive then? We have all thought terrible things and here we are. If he wants this world to be pure, then just kill us all now."

"He has completed the first part of this ritual. He is beginning the second shortly. Like I said, he enjoys toying with people. This is just a game for him. The unfortunate part of this ritual is when it starts, there is no stopping it."

"You said Hera stopped him," David said, raking over the things Rumpelstiltskin has said, making sure all the facts are there in his mind.

"Yes. But she forced him to stop by means I do not know. I have been trying to free the gods, but he keeps them close. It's enchanted by magic I cannot break, even if I had my powers back, I couldn't."

"Tell me, is there any chance that you could contact Hades and have him try to retrieve the gods?"

"We aren't allowed to go to the Underworld."

"Great. Well, maybe we can try," Hook said.

Rumpelstiltskin looked genuinely interested in wiping this alternative lifestyle away, but something about his shifty eyes said otherwise.

"If you're going to attempt this, you might want to hear where the entrance is first."

David was ready for it. Hook, not so much.

"Neverland."

"You are kidding me," David said.

"I wish I was. But it's not the Neverland that you remember. It's a changed place. And the dangers there are worse than before. The muses live there. Sirens linger along the shores. They are not at all like the way you've read them to be. You two would be sweet bait for them."

"I've had my share of dangerous women," Hook said. Not modestly, but it was the truth.

"You are dating my daughter. You might want to skip your past or forget it all together." David gave that great, intimidating father stare that almost made Hook laugh.

"The entrance to Neverland is through the looking glass. But you're going to have to take a third person with you."

"The mirror that Regina had? The one with Sidney stuck in it? Where is it? And who has to come?" asked David.

"It is safe in the possession of the Mad Hatter. I believe he goes by the name Jefferson. He needs to take you through the looking glass. You'll find him locked up in the asylum, which is Regina's vault. Prometheus found him to be useful but wanted him locked away from everyone's eyes. His hat and the looking glass is tucked away somewhere in the asylum. Shouldn't be hard for him to find once he is released from his bonds."

"I bet there's more you're not telling us, but at least we have a start," David said. Hook was not enthusiastic about any of this.

David grabbed Hook's arm, as Rumpelstiltskin vanished. "I know you're mad, but we have to stay focused. Like when we were trapped inside that room, a way out was presented. We have to have faith that the same thing will happen again."

"What if I kissed Emma? True love's kiss."

"Killian, I don't know if that could work. Things are not connected the way they used to be, with true love's kiss. I don't think that our love for the women we know to be our soulmates will be strong enough this time."

"I have to try. I will go with you, but I have to try this first."

"All right. I'll go and get Jefferson, and you try the kiss."

David walked off towards Regina's vault which was in the distance, not far, but plainly visible in its original structure.

Hook walked around, looking for Emma. He found her behind a tree, making out with Robin Hood. "Swan!" Hook pulled Robin off her and they got into a fight. Emma laughed and clapped. Hook threw a few good punches, while Robin ducked then got hit by some, then threw a few of his own. Finally, a woman dressed in a blue cloak with her long brown hair wrapped tightly in a braid, came and pushed the two men apart.

"Fighting is weakness," she said. "The mind is a more powerful weapon."

Hook recognized her. "Belle. Thank God," he said, as he went up and hugged her. She pushed him away and winked.

"Now, be on your way. No more kissing for Aphrodite," Belle said.

Robin turned away, as did some of the other men waiting for kisses. Hook gave Emma mixed looks. So many emotions coming on at once. "Emma, you just go off kissing everyone you see? Do you not understand how that is breaking my heart?"

Emma walked over to Hook. She smiled, then trailed her fingers along his lips. "Don't be mad. There are plenty of kisses for you. All you have to do is put your lips to mine."

"Killian, don't listen to her."

He was ready. He leaned in, then Belle got in between them. "Get back."

Emma slinked away. "Wait," yelled Hook.

"No. Let her go."

"No. I must kiss her."

"I know what you're going to try and do, but it won't work. This isn't some curse. This is much worse."

"Please, tell me what I can do. I can't bear to watch her kissing other men. I can't bear to see her behaving like this anymore."

"Behaving like you?" teased Belle.

"That's not funny," Hook said. His lips constricted.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do they listen to you, like you're some higher authority?"

"I charmed Prometheus with my avid reading skills and extensive knowledge. He allowed me a great privilege. I can read that scroll that Rumpel was supposed to keep hidden."

He smirked, pleased that he stayed behind. "And what does this scroll say?"

He motioned for her to walk, to keep clear of prying eyes and careful ears. She agreed and she stayed close to him as they went in and around trees.

"Everything about this three step ritual and how it can be altered. It can't be stopped when put in motion, but it sort of resets when too much time passes without continuing the ritual. But each time that it does, a certain consequence is released. In this case, the gods have been imprisoned. Also, Regina has somehow triggered another consequence, which has affected her and Emma."

"What exactly is the first step?"

"Cleansing the world of magic for mortals. Regina and Emma, and anyone else that could do magic will not be able to ever again. This is why Rumpelstiltskin has no more power. He had tried to take his own power and put it back into the dagger, but he failed. The dagger is safely hidden somewhere. I heard Prometheus talking to the gods one night. They are very angry at being imprisoned because of him again. I have tried to find a way to set them free, without success."

"What is step two?"

"That's the tricky part. He has to cleanse the world again, by killing those that are of the purest evil. But it's according to what the scroll deems as pure evil. You could step on an ant and be considered evil. Prometheus has been given the honor of choosing who lives and who dies."

"That doesn't bold well for many of us. And why does this sound familiar? Cora, Pan, the Dark One, Zelena. It's all a vicious cycle of power-driven people."

"It gets worse."

Hook looked at her like it couldn't get any worse. He had heard the worst possible thing imaginable.

She flashed him the gravest of looks. "I have found out why Emma and Regina are in the disguise of goddesses." She hesitated and nearly started to cry. "They are being preserved. They are going to die eventually, sooner rather than later."

Hook couldn't look away from Belle. "What?"

"Regina is going to die because that's what the scroll is asking for. She shouldn't have tampered with its powers. The moment that she started to read from it, the scroll set off one of its defense mechanisms. Then she had Emma give some of her magic, in hopes of breaking the scroll's powers, but now Emma's magic is part of the scroll and it will use it to counter everything that Regina and Emma do against it. They were tricked by the scroll, not by Rumpelstiltskin."

"But he's the cause of this."

"He isn't the one who stole the scroll."

"Who did?" Hook was ready to burst with anger.

"I have never heard of him. Never saw him. I know it's a man because Prometheus keeps talking about him, complaining about the damage he has caused. I have been trying to find this man, but he is very elusive. I doubt we'll find him before the cleansing happens."

"Do you have any clues to where he is, what he looks like?"

"All I've heard is Prometheus saying, "That fellow can rot in an old tree stump for all I care. He is powerless right now, after draining all the Dark One's powers". That's all I've found out."

"I think I know someone who can help us."

"Who?"

Hook just smiled; his dashing, daring smile.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Descent

Hook took Belle away from the crowd of pleasure seekers and prayer-obsessed followers. "Belle, it warms my heart to see that you are in your right frame of mind."

Belle smiled meekly. "Who is this person that you are going to enlist?"

"I know this will remind you of my shady character, but I cannot tell you. I'm afraid that if I did, this person wouldn't help, or they would bring you danger."

Belle was always the understanding type, but not this time. "Killian, you need to start trusting more people. I want to help."

Hook was torn. Always put in this kind of situation. "I swear on the love I have for Emma that I will tell you, but for now I must get to David, now, before something terrible happens. Just… keep Emma away from kissing anymore people."

"That I can do." She gave him her usual understanding smile, which could mean anything, but she was a patient woman. She'd be patient this time again.

Hook was nearly off when Belle said, "If you see Rumpel, go easy on him. He isn't taking this new life very well."

He threw his hand up as if saying, "_Sure."_

David carefully maneuvered himself around Regina's vault. It wasn't like the other times he'd been down here. He had to contend with whatever traps might be waiting to be tripped. When the sneaking around became silly to him, he decided to start wrapping on some doors. There weren't doors in Regina's vault under normal circumstances; not like doors in a traditional mental hospital. These doors were mirrors. No reflection was cast, no way to see inside them. The last mirror door glowed—like a shimmering wall of water or something like from the Matrix when Neo is consumed by that metallic looking goop. Then a madmen's voice echoed like bells in a church with surround sound, amplified by a hundred. David covered his ears and prayed that the man would stop. When silence was drawn, David slowly turned the knob—surprised that it wasn't locked. What kind of asylum was this? He walked inside the room and found the Mad Hatter, Jefferson, sitting against a wall with a torn, burnt hat next to him. "You're the Mad Hatter."

"Well, aren't you perceptive? Tell me," He shook his piece of garbage looking hat then threw it at his unwelcomed guest, "did you need any more clues?"

"I don't have time to argue with you, so get up and let's get going."

"Sure. Where are we going?" Jefferson gave a sloppy half smile, then rose to his feet, shaky.

"We are going to the Underworld." David was ready to help Jefferson if he couldn't walk.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, absolutely not." Jefferson went to the farthest part of the corner of the wall and whimpered.

David picked up the hat. "I remember this. When we tried to get to Emma. Look, Rumpelstiltskin said that we needed you, your hat and the looking glass. But this hat is of no use to us it would appear."

Jefferson felt alive again. Renewed. "My hat. You say you need me, my hat and the looking glass. My hat." He began walking around the room with no specific sense of direction. "My hat, my hat. Yes, yes, my hat. Of course things would be different now. He had to save it. Such magic like that can't be thrown into the trash."

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?"

Jefferson looked up at David. His eyes bugging. A silent snarl from him. "You really have no idea what's going on. I guess I'll have to show you."

Promethus walked over to Rumpelstiltskin, who was busy watching Belle from afar. "What did you tell David and Hook?"

"You're worried now are you? Well, Dearie, I guess you'll just have to kill me, because I won't tell you."

"Must we always have animosity between us?" Prometheus pulled up a bench from its rooted place and put it under him as he went into a sitting position.

"I guess so. I have to watch her for however long you choose to let me live, until for eternity or until time ends. You have punished me well. Please, let Belle go."

"Boo-hoo. By all the gods, Rumpel, you are weak. Forget the whole coward thing. You are just plain weak. I am not going to kill you, not for anything you do. You are a special Dark One. Because even when you were at your evilest, you still found love, love found you, and you would do anything for her. That's one of those ultimate self-sacrifices that the boys upstairs are so fond of. Dear, Rumpel, let's put all our messy business behind us. We can't change the past, but we can embrace it for a better tomorrow. I will let your Belle live, if you agree to rule the universe with me."

"There's a catch here."

"No catch. The third step to the ritual is going to leave me completely weakened. If for some reason, things go awry, I want your assurance that you will rule in my absence, until I can come back strong again. Of course, things won't go awry, and I want you to rule beside me."

For whatever reason, Rumpelstiltskin found hope. Hope to believe that things will work out right, and that this lunatic wasn't going to win. "So, you're telling me that I have to let you kill the others? My grandson, my daughter-in-law?"

"Baelfire and Emma were never married. She isn't directly related to you. Don't push it, Rumpel. I can be generous, but I can only give what I feel you deserve. I'm giving you your wife. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I want to know for sure, no wavering, that Henry will be safe and never harmed as long as he lives." The King of Deals wasn't going to be backed into a corner. Even against a true immortal, Rumpelstiltskin would always find a way to be on top or at least at the same level.

Prometheus liked this toy of his best. Although, he had an idea that entering such a deal would be dangerous, he threw out his hand and waited for the confirmation. Rumpelstiltskin confidently gave his hand and they shook. The deal was sealed.

Hook caught up to David, who was coming out of Regina's vault with Jefferson and the looking glass, along with his infamous hat. "I never seem to catch a break," Jefferson said.

Hook's eyes grew wide. "I hope this means he is going to help us."

"I've given him the short explanation since I don't know how much longer we are all going to be alive, but he says he needs to show us what we are really up against."

Hook eyed Jefferson curiously. "I'd like to know why he was being kept inside Regina's vault."

"I thought you had abandoned your pirate ways. Don't you know that meddling with certain people's affairs makes you lose? Well, you should know it well," Jefferson said, pointing to Hook's hook.

"Alright, let's go see what Jefferson is talking about, and then let's get our world and our friends back to normal."

"I need to tell you something first," Hook said to David.

David turned to Jefferson. "You are sure that you can get us into the Underworld after you show us whatever it is you're going to show us?"

"Sure. It'll be like going to summer camp." Jefferson set down his hat and placed the looking glass to the side of it.

David went with Hook a few feet away. "There's one person that I think we are going to need. But it's dangerous."

"Who?"

"Zelena."

"She's dead."

"No. I remember her pendant surviving. That time portal couldn't be opened if she were dead. I believe she exists in that pendant. We just need to find it."

"That could be a problem. Regina had it. Let's do this first. We'll worry about the pendant another time."

"Spin it, Prince," Jefferson said, making an agitated face.

"Perhaps I should," Hook said, moving up. David looked at him oddly. "I have a lot to risk and lose."

"As much as I do," David said.

"Together," Hook said.

"Someone, please," Jefferson said. His impatience was a downfall to his good character underneath the madness.

David and Hook both spun the hat. It started with its slow spinning then gradually increased in speed. A thick black smoke blew out from the inside of the hat—it encircled everything close, including the men. The hats middle grew larger, large enough for people to step into. "Okay, let's do this," Jefferson said, animated. "Dive in, boys."

David and Hook jumped into the hat. Jefferson followed. As they disappeared into the blackness of the tunnel that the hat provides for transportation, flashing images swirled around them. It was all a blur to the travelers who felt like they were blending with the images. Above, out of the tunnel, where they had just jumped—the looking glass sat, glowing. Like the door that led David to Jefferson. A shadow overtook the shining. Prometheus bent down and picked up the hat. Suddenly the tunnel collapsed. He then picked up the looking glass. He looked into it and saw a reflection unlike his own. A dark, sinister look in a pair of bright blue eyes that screamed terror and death compared to his crystal clear eyes. Prometheus smiled as he turned and left with both objects.

David, Hook and Jefferson hit a hard surface face first. Jefferson was the first to get up and start screaming. "No! What have you done?"

David turned over onto his back. Hook scraped his hook along the concrete floor and turned over to sit up. "Mate, I think we've seen this place before." He waved his fleshy hand around the room.

David looked around and almost pouted. Jefferson hit his fist along each wall until it nearly bled.

"It won't do any good. We've tried that many times," Hook said, trying to be humorous.

Jefferson calmed down then faced them. "Please tell me at least that there won't be a fourth. Not like Regina tricked me once."

David and Hook looked at each other curiously. Then they looked at Jefferson. "What do you mean? You brought us here, you said you had to show us something. Where are we?"

Jefferson looked around the room again. "This isn't the place that I was taking you to. And I was trying to help you. I was taking you to the place that you wanted to go to."

"All we want is to go back to our normal lives," David said.

"Yes. We must be there. Maybe it's somehow cloaked. Probably that bastard Prometheus. Yes, I'm sure this is his doing."

"No. Trust me, we aren't back to the world we know. We've been here before though. This room was difficult to escape from, but we conquered it." David slowly got to his feet and started to feel a wall. "All we did was believe that we could get out and we were able to walk through the wall."

"I believe we fell through, mate." Hook scratched his head then searched his inner pocket for his flask, which he found quickly. He took a few swigs then offered the other two some. Both declined.

"Something is wrong. My hat is gone. I can feel it. I don't think we can get back."

David continued feeling around. "I doubt the same wall will be the exit."

Hook finished the rest of the rum then leaned against a wall. He tilted his head to the side at the sound of something familiar. It excited him beyond measure. "It can't be," he said, with his senses amplified.

"What?" asked David.

"The sea. I can smell it." His nostrils flared with delight. "I can hear it." His ears never heard a sweeter sound. "Listen, you will hear it too, over here." He waved for David and Jefferson to come to him. They did, David more inclined to feel what Hook was feeling. Anything was better than the dampness, the loneliness around them.

David tried to smell what Hook smelled, tried to hear what Hook heard. "I hear and smell nothing of the sea."

"It's there. Behind this wall. This is our exit."

Jefferson's elation at the sound of an exit drifted. "I think I know what's going on here. It happened to me once before. During my travelling for the Queen, Regina. I was caught in between worlds because my hat malfunctioned. The object that I was retrieving was for Rumpelstiltskin but Regina wanted it more and was willing to pay me handsomely for it. The Dark One couldn't guarantee the potion needed to save my daughter's life. Regina did. Apparently my hat didn't want the object removed from its resting place. It trapped me in between our world and the world from which I went to steal it."

"What was this object?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You best start telling us something," Hook said angrily.

"Oh fine." Jefferson puffed out a sigh of discontent then said, "It was a box. Not like Pandora's box. This box is much worse."

"What does it do?" asked David.

"It's one of the instruments to the inception of life and death," Jefferson said. A crazy smile formed slowly on his face. Truly he was mad.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter NIne: Two is Good, Three is Better

Belle doesn't have anyone aside from David and Hook who are in their right frame of mind. She slowly navigates through the archive room where tablets are stored with Greek writing on them. She is sure that Prometheus hasn't entirely hidden Storybrooke, so she begins her search to find a way through the disguise. She is interrupted by Prometheus.

"Belle, it isn't here." His voice is like velvet and for a moment she is captivated.

"I am curious as to why you left my memory untouched."

"I love curious women. Look what it did to Pandora." He slithered his way closer to her. "I find you very beautiful, but I'd rather spend my eternity with Emma. She is quite a woman. Still, I have my eyes set on you if that doesn't work out."

"We both know that Emma is dead."

"Not absolutely. I have preserved her. Regina, on the other hand, I have no use for and she can rot in the shell I've provided."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"It's simple. You are going to rule with me. You will be the third that we need."

"Three? I was sure that you had three already."

He giggled. "Orinna isn't going to be around much longer. Not after I succeed with the third step, which I need your help with."

She put her hands behind her back to reach for a small tablet sitting on a wooden stand. "I told you I'd help you if you saved my friends."

"I can save Emma, if I choose to, but she has to choose me over that pathetic pirate."

"That pirate, I believe is her soulmate. More powerful than what an immortal can offer."

He giggled again, melodic this time. "Soulmate. Such a silly word you mortals like to use. You fall in and out of love so quickly. Do you even know why I want Emma so badly?"

Belle had an idea but not one she wanted to share. "I'm sure you have good reasons but she won't have you."

A very tempting smile with those crystal eyes of his really burned through her. "I'll tell you. Only because there isn't anything you can do about it. I want Emma because she comes from the purest of both worlds. Her mother harbors dark thoughts, where her father is all about being good. More importantly, when Emma intertwined herself with Rumpelstiltskin's son, that was the frosting on the lake, which made it so very accessible. She is beautiful. Such a fine specimen, unlike any mortal I've encountered. She belongs among the ranks of immortality. She is far superior to all the mortals of her world. I mean the Enchanted Forest of course. She has accepted Storybrooke as her home but she's going to find out how wrong she is to accept it."

"Wait, this is all about Emma?"

Prometheus looked guilty. He felt like all his secrets had been revealed in one shot. He backed away. Belle pulled the tablet around and blew some sand off the inscription. "I know what this is." He looked genuinely frightened. "I know what you're planning and you've been so very clever to hide it. You need Emma to sacrifice herself in order to be at your side. You need her to destroy her entire world. What you're planning with this three step ritual is just a lie. There isn't any ritual. This tablet has the real inscription to that scroll, which just happens to also be the way to get back to our world. To our true selves."

He was angry but he still smiled. He was captivated by her. "By all the gods, Belle, you are truly divine. I can see the attraction that Rumpelstiltskin has for you. I find myself very tempted to place you with me. This is why I can't destroy you. Will you stay with me?"

"You're crazy."

"We all are a little crazy. But will you? Not as my wife or as my co-ruler. As my companion."

"I will do whatever I have to save the people that I love. That's the answer I'm giving you."

"Such a sweet girl." He put his hand under her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull away, even though she knew she should. He touched his lips to hers. He suddenly saw everything that she has done, right up to their present conversation. "Clever girl." He backed away, grinning. "He is going to try and use that witch to help you all. I guess you didn't tell him what happens when they go downstairs."

Belle felt sick to her stomach. "I didn't really think they could do it. I know that the gods don't exist. Not in the way they are shown in books."

"No. But they are around. And that one from down there is one I don't want up here at any time. You've been careless. But it doesn't matter. I doubt your saviors are going to make it out of the limbo world I put them in."

David tried to have faith in getting out of the room. Hook could still smell the sea and hear the waves crashing upon a shore. Jefferson just wanted his hat.

"I am sure that the sea is on the other side," Hook said.

"I'd like to hear more about what Jefferson did to make it out of the trapped world he was in."

"I told you already. It was by chance that I got out."

"You really expect me to believe that? Come on, I have two children and a wife that needs me."

"Correction. You have one baby and an adult daughter who are both safe and don't need you. Your wife is doing fine without you."

David walked up to Jefferson's face. Hook pulled him back. "Mate, I think we should show him some kindness. He may be our way of getting out of here."

"The pirate has sense."

"His name is Hook or Killian."

"I prefer Captain."

Jefferson sat down. "The box belongs to this guy named Oren. He dressed like a commoner, some poor old man. But really, that man is not a man. He is a true immortal being."

"Is he the one who saved you?" asked David.

"Yes. The box belongs to his sister, Orinna. I met her once. She enchanted me and confused me. There's only one person amongst our group that has met her, besides me."

"Rumpelstiltskin," David said.

"It was brief. She pretended to be Hera and handed him the scroll that Prometheus tried to use."

"This scroll, who does it belong to?"

"It's Oren's. It was given to Prometheus because of his defiance against the gods. He wasn't scared to be who he is and suffer for it. The creators of the universe favored him and the scroll can only be read by Prometheus."

"We were told that Hades can help," Hook said, looking doubtful about all of this.

"Well Hades could be helpful. He was working closely with Oren, developing a potion that can alter a dangerous situation. Let's say you are about to die or you are about to be hurt; the potion can save you or assist you."

"Where is this potion?" asked Hook.

"I'm sure Prometheus is keeping that close. He wouldn't want just anyone having it. Hades is furious. He wants it back, since he produced it, with the blessing of Oren."

"Where is Oren?" asked David.

"He is wandering around the Enchanted Forest. At least he was. He's been inside the forest in Storybrooke. He is being careful about showing himself to anyone. He wants to make a grand entrance."

"How did he help you?" asked David, completely off trying to find a way out of the room.

"Well, he is part of the reason for my hat being so special. The energy that he possesses can enter any object, any person. He created the Dark One's dagger. He created everything. He chose to save me because he liked my skills with the hat. He also liked how I was so fearless about accepting any journey. I am good at what I do. I always come back with the item that I'm asked to get."

"The box. The one you spoke of. Where is it now?"

Jefferson grinned widely. "That's what has brought Oren to Storybrooke. That's what has made Prometheus choose our little town. It's within the Savior."

Hook felt like his heart was going to explode. David nearly stumbled. "Emma," David said.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to a temple for Hera. People were gathered, praying and giving offerings. When they saw him, they got up, bowed and left. "Okay, Hera come down."

With a puff of blue smoke, Regina appeared. She wore a headdress worthy of a goddess. It was gold and full of bird's feathers. Her dress was nearly see-through with a sheer blue satin and the neckline was very low. She was gorgeous. He had to blink a few times. "What do you want, husband?"

Regina… Hera, we have to talk about what Prometheus is doing."

"No we don't. In case you forgot, he is stronger than any of us. Let's just let him have his way with the mortals and we stay silent."

"I can't. Too many people that I care about are going to be hurt."

"Of course. Your love for these mortals is sickening. I'm tired of your love for them and your fooling around. It's time you realized that you're above them."

"I see. There's no point talking to you."

She approached him. She slid her hand down his cheek. "There's a good husband." She disappeared into a blue cloud.

Belle rushed up to Rumpelstiltskin with a look of desperation. "Belle, you can't be near me."

"Don't be silly." Belle pulled his face towards her and kissed him. "We aren't strangers. You're my husband."

"Don't say that too loud." He pulled her into the deep part of the forest. "Belle, I can't fight against him. He controls my soul."

"No. David and Hook are going to find Hades and have him help."

"They don't know what they're getting themselves into. Regardless of how angry Hades is at Prometheus, there's no stopping hm."

"I have read the real scroll. There is no three step ritual. I don't think he has actually took away your powers."

"What? How do you know this?"

"I found a tablet that shows the true inscription to the scroll. It's also a way back to our world. It can shatter this pretend world and we can go home."

"Belle," He gently placed his hand against her cheek, wanting to take her into his arms and kiss her, "we can't go back to the way we were. I have lied to you. I can never stop lying. I am selfish."

"Please, do this for me. Don't lose faith."

"Belle, you shouldn't love me. I know now; it was a mistake to think I can be happy. My whole life has been about being miserable. I failed my entire family. I cannot stand by any longer and fail you over and over. I won't."

Hook leaned against his wall that sounded like the sea. He let himself submerge into the sound. He closed his eyes. When it completely absorbed him, he could feel the sea air all around him. When he opened his eyes, he was taken aback by the sight. There sitting in the harbor was the Jolly Roger. "It can't be." He staggered towards the sandy path leading to the ship that filled his heart with joy. He looked back once, to see if David and Jefferson were there. He was alone. He ran down the path. He was met by Mr. Smee as he climbed on board. He felt suddenly changed. His mind was blank for a second as he came face-to-face with his first mate.

"Captain. I was wondering when you would be coming back."

"Aye. I was gone longer than I wanted to be."

"Did you find it?"

"I believe I did." Hook looked inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small box, a little bigger than a ring box, but smaller than a jewelry box. It was encrusted with shells and seaweed. Underneath that it had rubies and dark-blue sapphires. He handed it to Smee. "Take care with this. It is said to be worth more than any treasure in the world."

"What is in it?"

"The heart of a woman." Hook flashed an adventurous smile then took control of the wheel.

"Where we headed, Captain?" asked Smee.

"We are going to crash a party," replied Hook.

David and Jefferson searched the room at least a hundred times for Hook. "Where did he go?" asked Jefferson.

"I don't know. The last time, I just fell through the wall. That's when we landed in the upside down version of Storybrooke."

"The gods. Prometheus loves jokes."

"He kept talking about the sea. Is it possible that somehow he fell through to the harbor or maybe he's back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"With Oren behind all of this, who knows?"

"I want you to hold onto me very tightly. I'm going to attempt something." Jefferson did as he was told. He grabbed hold of David's arm. David leaned his head against a wall and listened. Soft, lively music played behind the wall. He listened closer. It was a ball. Instantly, he fell through the wall, along with Jefferson.

They looked around as they got to their feet from the harsh landing. "Where are we?" asked Jefferson.

"It's our home." David sighed an air of relief as Storybrooke was back to the way it used to be.

Belle held the small tablet close to her heart as she watched Rumpelstiltskin walk into the forest and never look back at her.

Rumpelstiltskin found Prometheus at the well where Rumpelstiltskin brought magic to Storybrooke. "Fancy meeting you here again. Where I started it all," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Prometheus turned to him. "This well has seen a lot of you. It's been used three times. Once when you brought magic here, another when Regina and you tried to close the portal for Emma and her mother to get home. Then when your dear dad tried to destroy the town. Yes, it's fitting having it end here."

"I came here to confront you and talk this out."

"No talk. I have seen so many civilizations rise and fall. You people are nothing special."

"You know what happened down in the Underworld?"

"Of course I do. Bold move by that pirate. And bravo to you for telling him he would be safe if he carried the scroll with him. But sadly, he couldn't charm Hades like he does to the ladies. I know Emma will be sad. But hey, things seem to be working out all right for everyone."

"The scroll is safe now. Zelena's pendant is back with its rightful owner."

"Rumpel, none of that matters. I have still won. Don't believe me? Just ask him." He pointed behind Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin turned around and saw a man dressed in a black cloak. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was black. His face was beautiful and intoxicating. "Oren."

"Rumpelstiltskin. I am glad that Prometheus chose you to be the Dark One. You fit the position nicely. If Baelfire hadn't brought you back, I might have had to intervene."

"You could have brought me back without my boy sacrificing himself?"

"We can't always interfere with everything you mortals do. I was also advised that staying out of it was prudent."

Oren and Prometheus shared a curious look with each other.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Be content, Rumpel. Everyone is safe. Oren has decided to do something more delicious than what I had planned."

Oren smiled devilishly. "Where is the pendant and scroll?" he asked.

"Safe. You are never getting them."

"He is ostentatious," Prometheus said. "Any minute he's going to use his Dark One powers. I can't wait." He started biting his nails in anticipation.

"I don't have my dark powers. Belle told me where my dagger is. She told me what you have done to it.

Oren laughed. "Give it to him."

Prometheus wave his hand around and the dagger appeared. "Rumpel, this dagger is a part of you. Guess what I've done. Ooh, you'll never guess." He started jumping up and down.

"Calm down. You were always so childish," Oren said.

"No one can control ever again. But this is important to know. This dagger is now infused with all the powers of Oren and so that makes you the creator of life and death. You can actually do what he does. He is handing over the reins to you."

Rumpelstiltskin was struck with sheer shock. "What? What is this?"

"It's part of the burden of being in control over the energy of the universe. We can't rule forever. Prometheus will be there with you. Now, where is that third person?"

Prometheus shook his head. "She doesn't know anything about it."

"Why? You told me everything was taken care of when the pirate sacrificed his life for her. Prometheus, can't you handle a simple task?"

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling."

"Tell the Dark One that he needs to set it in motion."

"Set what in motion?"

Oren twirled his fingers around each other. "Let me run this over as gently as I can. It was Prometheus's intention to take you all back to the world you came from and have you and Emma ruling beside him. However, some of you meddled with that scroll when you shouldn't have." Oren looks over at Prometheus, disappointed that he let Regina get a hold of the scroll. "Everything has been corrected though and I have decided that obliterating all of you is unnecessary. I realize that I am growing soft and I am unfit for ruling."

"No. This doesn't make sense."

"Did you want an epic fight?"

"No. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"That pretty speech to Belle proved that this is the right course. You want her, then go and win her again. I'm giving you all the chances that you should have had. I'm giving you all your happy endings," Prometheus said.

"I am so proud of this boy," Oren trickled out of his rather stone-faced features.

"No. Something isn't right here," Rumpelstiltskin said, unable to shake the coldness of this partnership.

"It is a lot to process. But what fun we will have trying to figure it out," Prometheus said.

"Don't waste any more time," Oren said.

"It is said. It is done," added Prometheus.


	9. Chapter 10

Part Two of Divinity Invades Storybrooke

Chapter Ten: The Reality of the Fantasy

Snow and Charming walked into Emma's bedroom. Snow smiled at her grown daughter, Emma. Although Emma was now thirty years old, Snow still saw her as a little girl getting ready for her big party. She held back the tears that she almost cried a hundred times now. "I am a little jealous. Your room is so much bigger than ours."

Emma smiled and hugged her mother. "Mom, I think it's time that I move out and get my own castle."

"Absolutely not. This is your home. That is until you're married."

Charming grumbled. "Which I'm hoping never comes to pass."

"Don't you want to stand up and give away your daughter?"

"I'd most likely have to duel whomever decides to court her."

The three of them laughed. "Oh, I better check on Neal. Charming, you tell her."

Snow quickly exited. Charming didn't like being the one to deliver such an intimate message. His wife was the professional announcer. "Emma, we have a surprise for you."

"Oh, no, you didn't."

"This birthday is a special one. This is the day that we… I am forced to let potential suitors dance with you. That's not to say that I will allow any of them to win you."

Emma giggled. "Oh, Dad, you're really too protective."

"I know, I know. You've slain a dragon, you've beaten a witch, and you've driven the Evil Queen out of our land. I am aware of your skills, which I don't doubt that you get from me." She smiled big for daddy. He kissed her on the forehead. "Emma, you've grown up into a beautiful, smart and strong woman, and I've pushed this off for long enough. Besides, your mother won't stop pursuing it."

Emma's smile turned to a worried look. "Will he be there?"

"Rumpelstiltskin will most likely object to anyone seeking your hand. He still believes you should have chosen his son. But you did what you had to do."

"He died in my arms. I am not even allowed to see Henry anymore. My son can't even know his mother or what his father was truly like."

"Yes. But Henry did get to spend some time with Baelfire. At least he met him and knew who he was at the time spent. Honestly, I thought that you and Baelfire would have been married but unfortunate circumstances prevented that."

"That witch, Zelena took him from me. To save his father. She tricked him." She was getting fired up.

Charming calmed her down by placing both hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek gently. "We have all mourned him. You killed that witch. You saved us and you saved Baelfire. You can't stop believing that. But it is time that you tried to move on. Please, do it for your mother. She's worried about you."

"I'll try, Dad. I don't want to disappoint you or Mom."

"Spoken like a true princess. I am so proud of you. We almost lost you and I nearly lost my mind. But I see I am going to lose you to one of those men downstairs that think they are worthy of my sweet daughter."

"Yeah, not to some crazy woman's curse. To a husband."

Charming cringed. "Ugh, don't say that word."

Charming left the room. Emma danced around her room. Then she went over to the closet full of dresses. She happily took them all out and spread them out over her bed. She walked over to her dresser and opened a small square box covered in rubies and dark-blue sapphires. Inside, sitting on a bed of red velvet, was a necklace. It wasn't anything like a fancy accessory for a princess. A swan symbol on a silver keychain. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. She started to cry, then she heard her mother's elated voice coming close. She quickly stashed the keychain in its box, threw some loose pieces of silk over it, and then got up and hurried over to the dresses.

Snow came inside and ran over to Emma and hugged her. "I am so excited for you. I never got the chance to have the suspense of choosing like you do. Your father and I met under extreme circumstances and our marriage was a long road to take. But you're going to have a traditional way of meeting a husband."

"Mom, I am not sure about this. I can't even choose a dress."

"Oh, it'll be fine. We have personally selected the suitors. They are very dignified men."

"I'd like to have a guy that is a little dangerous, a little bit of an adventurer."

"Oh, Emma, princesses don't end up with men like that. Now, you wear that blue dress. It'll match with your eyes."

Snow went out of the room again. Emma got dressed, then Snow came back in with a long blue ribbon. She sat Emma down and started to do her hair. She fixed a braid while weaving the blue ribbon in, then brought the braid up into a bun and fastened it with a small clip. "You look so beautiful, Emma. Now you go and find your true love. Just no dangerous or too adventurous men."

Emma looked at her reflection and gave a weak smile.

Charming stood by the double doors to the ballroom with Jefferson. Guests were flooding the area and bowed to the prince. "Looks to be a good party," Jefferson said.

"Yes. I am not looking forward to when Emma chooses someone. To me she is still my little girl."

"I will have a hard time when my Grace leaves me. Thank goodness she is still little."

"We will talk later about that little adventure of ours."

"Yes. Your Highness." Jefferson bowed.

"Remember, not a word to my wife."

Jefferson nodded as Charming walked away. He looked over to the side and saw Rumpelstiltskin. He nearly froze in place. The infamous man side-stepped over and clutched the Mad Hatter by the arm. "We have unfinished business."

"You took off your scary face. Finally showing your true colors."

"Yes, well, this is a special occasion. Don't think for a minute that I have changed."

"You saved my daughter. I am thankful. But we are done."

"Oh, no. We still have one last thing to do."

Jefferson bit his lip then pushed his lips out in disgust. "I can't just take it. You don't realize the dangers in doing so."

"I already have the other half on the way. Will I have to use him that is coming? I'd rather deal with someone from my own land."

"Deal with whomever you want to. I will not steal it."

Rumpelstiltskin was getting impatient, like he often does. "Breaking deals with me is the worst thing you can do. Why don't you just ask her?"

"Are you mad? Wait, don't bother saying so. I know you are."

"You like her. I can tell. I will approve."

"Ha, me and Emma. That is funny. She may be over the love of your son, but she still cares for him."

"Consider the rewards if you join the Charming family. Your daughter will have a mother. Don't they get along well?"

Jefferson moved away. "Don't ask me again. I am not doing it."

"Then I will have to remodel our deal."

"Now what?"

"I require passage to the land that is never to be mentioned. When I have the other piece, I will need to go there almost immediately. You are going to take me."

"What about the Queen's looking glass?"

"I have it. Wasn't hard getting that. Like this shouldn't be hard, but I will have the other fellow get it for me. Just keep Emma distracted, so that she doesn't try to run and hide in her bedroom. Can you do that?"

Jefferson gave a small nod, then walked away annoyed. He didn't like his secret being out that he liked Emma. Only Rumpelstiltskin knew, but others were curious about Jefferson being around the castle so much. They knew it couldn't be just for Charming.

The Jolly Roger docked near the harbor where an inn called Malloy sat. Smee was about to escort Hook into the inn when Hook pulled Smee away. "We have business to take care of. We are already late. Arrange the transport, nothing else." He threw a few gold coins to Smee.

"Aye, Captain." He went inside the inn, while Hook lingered by the shoreline.

A barmaid came out from the inn and walked over to the captain. "I was told to care of your needs."

Hook politely pushed her away. "I am not in the mood for anything you're offering. Be on your way." The woman stomped away. Hook ran his good hand over the hook hand. "Very soon, Rumpelstiltskin. You and I are going to have at it."

Emma gave a few minutes to each suitor. Snow and Charming watched her incessantly. Looking for clues to her liking one of the gentlemen. "Maybe we should just let her go out into the world and find someone," Charming said.

"No. It's too dangerous."

Charming laughed. "Snow, remember how we fell in love. Besides, Emma has vanquished every enemy we had, and I am confident that anything dangerous that comes up again, she will defeat."

"I have no doubt about that. She is like me. But we almost missed this. I can't just let her go, until I know she is with someone that can take care of her."

"Alright, you can have your moment," he said, kissing her.

Emma started dancing with Jefferson. "How is Grace?"

"She is well. You are beautiful, Emma."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You know that everyone is saying that I have feelings for you."

"Do you?"

"Yes. But your parents will not approve of me pursuing you. I have a daughter…"

"I have a son. I think you would make a fine husband."

Smee was steering the carriage with Hook riding inside. They were on their way to the party they intended to crash. Hook rolled his fingers over the box. "Such a pretty little thing. I wonder what the heart of a woman looks like." He slowly lifted the top, then a bright light came up and blasted his eyesight. For a few seconds he thought himself blind. Slowly his eyesight became normal.

Smee noticed some lights around the forest. "Captain, I think we should have had the men come with us."

"Nonsense. What is it, Smee?"

"Bandits. Who knows?"

"Come to a slow stop and prepare."

Smee did as commanded. Hook drew his sword, then came out of the carriage. The lights in the forest faded, then Hook felt a blow to his head. He fell to the ground and when he woke up, the box was gone and Smee stood over him with a scared look. "I'm sorry, Captain. But look, we are here."

Hook got to this feet and saw the castle. Snow and Charming's castle. "Wonderful. We are here, but our package is gone. Did you get a look at who hit me and stole my treasure?"

"No. They moved very fast. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry. I doubt you could have done anything anyway. Let's be on our way."

"Won't he punish you?"

"No. We will explain. He values this treasure, and if he wants it back, he will spare my life. After what I had to do to get it, he will be understanding. I hope."

Smee and Hook spotted two latecomers. They quickly knocked the gentlemen out with swift blows to the back of their heads. They dragged the bodies over to the bushes and changed into the fine clothes.

Smee and Hook entered the ballroom dressed in the fine garments and no one could tell the difference. "Where do we look?"

"For Rumpelstiltskin or the escape route?" Hook said.

"You made it," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Aye, but someone stole the box along the way."

"And you showed up. You know I still want to see you dead."

"Please, let me get it back for you."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the pirate funny. "Captain, I am beginning to think you are nothing but a waste of my time. But I have another task for you. To redeem yourself. See that woman over there." He pointed to Emma. Hook locked his gaze and for a second he was mesmerized.

"I see her."

Rumpelstiltskin noticed the pirate's lustful gaze. "Careful there. She's the princess. Emma. Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Am I supposed to know those names?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot you're not from here."

"What do you want me to do?"

Smee grabbed some food from a nearby table. Hook pulled Smee close. "There is another box, identical to the one you stole. It's somewhere in the castle. I haven't been able to find it. Apparently some magic is preventing me. But I want you to ask her about it. I have tried but she has a very powerful will. Perhaps, someone like you, who can charm any woman will be able to charm it out of her."

Hook liked the sound of it. "Leave it to me."

Rumpelstiltskin stood near Smee as Hook made his way around the guests to Emma. Once her partner stopped dancing with her and bowed, Hook jumped in to take the empty spot. Emma was a little startled. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Captain H… Killian Jones."

She looked down and saw that he had a hook for a hand. "Where did that come from?"

"A mighty duel that I barely got out of. I was lucky all I lost was my hand."

"That's truly amazing, and I hope you have more gory tales." She was captivated by the pirate. He was taken with her beauty and her adventurous eyes. He found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Who is that man dancing with Emma?" asked Charming.

"I don't know. I didn't choose him."

"Nor I."

"Well, maybe we forgot. We did invite a lot of people. She seems to like his company. She didn't smile with any of the others," Snow said.

"But he's got one hand and a hook for another."

"Just the sort of man that Emma is looking for."

Emma and Hook took control over the dance floor. The other dancing couples scattered and finally everyone was just watching Emma with this pirate that none knew was a pirate.

"Did you really beat a giant?" she said with wide eyes.

"Yes. I wasn't alone. I had to take this woman on the quest with me. She helped some but it was me who defeated the giant."

"So, you so small compared to a giant, killed a giant?"

"No. Just talked to him. We understood each other. I actually left the woman behind."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't trust her."

His smirk opened her up to the possibility of actually liking this man, maybe even more. His eyes were so blue that she tried not to stare too long into them.

"I'd never do that to you. If it had been me there with you. My parents would never leave someone behind and it kind of rubbed off on me."

Hook smiled at her. "I don't think I'd leave you behind."

"Careful, Captain, my parents are watching us. If they don't approve of you dancing with me, it may be off with your head."

Hook smiled again. She had bewitched him. "Now, I don't intend to lose my head over you. Perhaps my heart."

Hook couldn't believe what he was saying. What he was thinking. He was falling off the task. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a look of terror. Hook quickly snapped into attention. "Emma, your highness, do you think we could maybe take a walk? Show me around your castle."

Emma looked at her parents who were hoping for a sign that she liked the man she was dancing with. Emma decided to give her parents a little bit to chew on. "I'd be happy to." Emma broke dancing with Hook. Her parents' hearts sank. Emma brought Hook over to them. "This is Captain Killian Jones. He'd like a tour of the castle, so I am taking a few minutes from the party to show him around. Is that okay?"

Her parents' hearts rose again. "Sure, that's fine," Snow said.

Charming was a little hesitant. "Take one or two guards."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl."

"Well, he's a stranger."

"Let's go, Killian."

Emma took Killian upstairs to her bedroom. "This is the one place that I get some peace and quiet." She walked over to her balcony and looked at the stars. Killian looked around the room, looking for the other box. She beckoned him to join her. He decided to mix a little business with pleasure.

"I guess as a captain you can navigate the stars really well."

"Aye, love. But being a captain isn't always enjoyable. Most of the time it is a lonely life." He wasn't lying there.

"I wish I could go with you on some adventure. My parents still fear me going out on my own. After what I've been through, I guess I can't blame them."

"Of course," he said. He was preoccupied with scanning the room.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"No. You are looking around my room. See something you like?"

Hook turned his full attention to her. "I see something I like very much." He looked her up and down. He got very close to her, inches from her mouth. He backed her against a wall.

"I could call for the guards."

"You won't. You wanted me up here with you for a reason."

As Hook leaned in to kiss her, she reached behind her and grabbed the fireplace poker and swung it at Hook's shoulder. He backed away and winced with pain. "Olay, who the hell are you? I can spot a phony from miles away."

"Alright, put that down. Let me explain."

"No. You explain right now or I swing again. This time at your head."

Hook smiled and laughed. "You are a tough woman. Fit for the ranks of pirates."

"You're a pirate? Of course, you are. Trying to steal my virtue."

"Something tells me that was stolen a long time ago."

She raised the poker then brought it down to do more than hit him. He stopped it with his hook. "I got this hook because Rumpelstiltskin took my hand."

"Why would he do that?" Emma backed away. Hook slowly let the poker go and she lowered it.

"He assumed I was stealing his wife away from him. She fancied me, but I couldn't take her from him. Something felt wrong when I kissed her. I decided to leave and his wife left at the same time. He came aboard my ship and accused me of taking her. We fought and he cut my hand off. Then we came to meet under strange circumstances and he vowed to not try and kill me and I wouldn't either, if I did this job for him."

"What job? To kill me?"

"No. If I have to, I will. You possess something that he wants."

"What is that?"

"A box. Like a jewelry box. It contains something very precious and he wants it."

Emma immediately thought of her box with the keychain. "Why does he want my medallion?"

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"You're not getting within a foot of it. Just leave, or I'll have the guards hang you."

"My life depends on giving this to him."

"I don't care about your life. You can die for all I care."

"And to think I thought we shared something sweet on the dance floor."

"Leave, or I will do more than take a hand from you."

Hook backed away further towards the door. "You are quite a woman, Emma. I think if we had met under different circumstances, we'd be a lot friendlier to each other."

Emma kept her distance as she leaned against her dresser. "I doubt that. I may like mysterious men, but you are nothing but a pirate and a liar. And that is one type of man that I'd never fall for."

"Point taken, love."

Suddenly guards came down the corridor. Emma panicked for a second. Hook seized his moment. The guards came busting into the room. Hook took Emma by surprise. He put his arm around her waist. His hook against her throat. "Now, be good boys and let us pass. After Emma here tells me where the box is of course. Be a good girl. I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty neck."

"Bastard." She moved towards the dresser. He walked with her. She grabbed the box and held it up to him.

"You're coming with me, just for assurance that I get out alive."

"I don't think so." She slammed her heel into his boot. He released her and turned away. The box fell from her hand. The keychain fell out. Hook grabbed it and shoved the guards aside and ran. The guards chased him.

Emma watched as he fought off the guards with his sword and hook. She was caught up in his dashing swordplay. Every bit of him tempted her. Hook looked back once and winked at her, then he was out of sight.

Snow and Charming came running towards her. "What happened?" asked Snow.

"We heard about the man with you being a pirate and we came as fast as we could. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He took my medallion."

"The one Neal gave you?" Snow said.

"Yes."

"We'll get it back," Charming said.

"Wrong. I am getting it back," Emma said.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled from around a corner. Everything it seemed was falling into its place, from his perspective.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Timing is Everything

Charming went running after his daughter, but she was already inside her parents' bedroom and grabbed her father's sword. "Emma, wait a minute."

"No. He could already be too far away by now and I mean to catch him before he escapes entirely." She grabbed a dagger from under her mother's linens in the top dresser drawer.

She walked past him and headed to her bedroom. Charming was quick on her steps. "Then let me come with you."

"You think I can't handle a one-handed pirate?"

"I didn't say that. You're distressed and that can lead to carelessness."

She took out her warrior like clothing, which consisted of brown leather pants, a red leather vest with black stitching and tall, black leather boots. She also took a blue cloak from the closet and draped it over the bed. "I am doing this… alone. And when do I get my own sword?"

"Princesses don't need swords."

"Mom has one."

"Your mother is…"

Emma was waiting for it: the big speech.

"Your mother is not like any woman that I've ever met."

"I'm your daughter. I am the product of true love, according to Rumpelstiltskin. Look, if I run into any trouble I can't handle, I'll call on him, or I'll send word to you, but I'm doing this now. Now let me change and I'll be on my way."

Charming was proud and scared. "Like we ever thought we'd have a normal child."

"We'll see what happens with my brother."

Charming smiled.

Emma came down the stairs dressed in her very un-princess clothes, and Snow was so worried that she couldn't even look at her daughter. Emma ran to her mother. "Mom, it's going to be all right."

Snow finally turned to her daughter. "Oh, Emma, I can't bear to lose you. Just be careful, and don't trust anyone."

Emma hugged her and Snow didn't want to let go. Charming walked over and handed Emma a large sack of goodies. "Inside here is a few provisions that will last you a little over a week. If you need anything…"

"You'll find me," Emma said with a quiver in her voice.

That struck close to Snow, who remembered Charming and her sharing those words many times. She suddenly felt relieved and knew her daughter would be safe.

"Always," Charming said. Emma hugged him and she was off. He looked at Snow who smiled, then hugged him.

Hook took a break from running. He hid underneath some thick bushes. He took the keychain from his pocket and looked it over. "What is so special about you?"

"Well, Dearie, you wouldn't understand," Rumpelstiltskin said, appearing out of nowhere.

Hook drew his sword. "You've come to break our deal?"

"I was watching the two of you dancing, then your little intimate moment upstairs. There's something there I think."

Hook almost laughed. "What, between me and the princess? There's been many things between me and many women."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned over Hook. "Not like this one."

"What are you not telling me about her?"

"First, the medallion."

Hook handed it over with no hesitation. He knew better than to anger the most devious man in the world. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the swan symbol intensely. "She is very special. She doesn't even understand it yet. Her parents are the symbol of true love, and she is the power behind a lot of magic of both the light and dark."

"What, does she make poor men fall in love with her through magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed like a deranged prisoner that had been in jail too long. "No. No one can do that. Not even the Evil Queen. Not even I can do that."

"Imagine that? The Dark One not being able to perform something as simple as making two people fall in love."

"Never call me that again; if you value your life."

Hook was terrified but he had little to live for as it were. He wasn't against tempting fate.

Rumpelstiltskin moved around the pirate curiously. "You like her don't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Emma, the princess. You like her."

Hook grinned; more like he gave an overly confident smirk. "I've liked many women. They've all ended with short duration."

"You're lying. You like her. But let me warn you..." He put his finger up and twirled it. A cloud of purple and blue smoke manifested around the air twirling. "...Meddling with her will only get you into serious trouble, maybe dead. Then again…" He did a little shake of the head, "maybe you meddling with her is a good idea."

"Get to the point."

"She is coming after you. She's going to probably seek my counsel, but she will find you, with or without my help. When she does, she'll be having her medallion back. You'll most likely be dead, because she doesn't like people stealing from her. Who does?"

"Well then I'll just have to kill her first."

"Sure. Just get rid of those feelings for her first." With that, he disappeared, leaving Hook to mull over the warning.

Emma rode hard on horseback. She cut down a path off the main road. A few hours before dawn, she came upon a camp. A lone figure was sitting on a fallen tree. She tied her horse around a sturdy oak, then crept up to the man. Instantly she had a dagger at Smee's throat. "Move and it'll be your last."

"Okay." He didn't dare move.

Emma came around to face the portly fellow. "Do you know who I am?" she asked in a strong, commanding voice.

"You're the princess," replied Smee, with a catch in his throat like a bug flew in and now he was going to cough hard.

"Tell me, my round friend, do you know a pirate with one hand?"

Smee gulped hard. "Everyone knows Captain Hook."

"Captain Hook? Well that's original. Where is he?"

"Oh, oh, he could be anywhere. Probably back at his ship."

"And where might that be?" She was flirting a little, just enough to ensnare Smee with her beguiling eyes and attractive lips.

"You swear you will not hurt me or kill me?"

"I am not a murderer, nor a bandit. I swear I won't do you any harm if you tell me the truth." Emma sat down opposite the man, taking a hard seat on the ground.

Smee leaned in close to her. "The ship is called the Jolly Roger and we have docked at the harbor, where the Malloy inn sits. Do you know of the place?"

"Yes. My parents did some trading there a few years back with a merchant who claimed to be a simple fisherman, but he was most likely a pirate. That inn is full of a detriment society."

"Captain Hook is my captain. I am his first mate. If you promise to pay me a handsome fee for my services, I'll get you on board in secret and help you steal back whatever it is he took."

"You realize that if you are lying, I will have to hurt you?"

"Yes. The captain has taken on too many risky adventures lately. I don't want to be part of this one anymore. Not with the Dark One involved."

"Rumpelstiltskin? But I thought he wasn't that devil anymore."

"He still practices the dark magic. I have seen it."

"Alright, Mr. Smee, we have a deal. Now, let's go to the harbor where your captain's ship sits."

It didn't take long for Emma and Smee to come upon the harbor and the inn. She instructed Smee to go down first and see who was on the ship and how he would be sneaking her on board. He waddled down the path, leading out of the forest, and was at the ship in no time.

"Mr. Smee, where have you been?" asked Hook, rising out of his cabin.

"Oh, Captain, I was detained by the castle guards. They didn't get anything out of me. I claimed to be a prisoner of yours that you were using in case things got rough."

"You do have a brain after all. Come, let's be away from here."

"Wait. I'd like to have a few drinks before sailing. To calm my nerves."

"I have plenty of rum on board. Take your thirst there."

"I'd like a few pitchers of ale before sailing off, if you don't mind."

It drove a steady sense of uncertainty into Hook. To hear his first mate talk like that. Demanding. But he decided to satisfy his loyal friend. He gave Smee the permission he sought and demanded that he return to the ship within the hour.

Smee started towards the inn, but looked at the forest where Emma was hiding. He indicated with a quick jerk of his wrist that she should follow. She followed along the tree line, shrouded still by darkness, but darkness waning, and thick leaves. She came through the back door of the inn and met Smee at a back table, usually reserved for special patrons with a lot of money. They sat down across from each other in silence at first. It was a little rowdy, as to be expected. The drunks were still drinking and the barmaids were still happy to serve them.

Then Smee broke the silence. "We are sailing within the hour. That doesn't leave us much time to devise a plan to sneak you on board."

"You are sure that Hook won't be coming in here?"

"No. He hasn't shown any interest in any wench for a long time now. Not even so much liquor. It disturbs me."

"It's unheard of for a pirate."

"He might be reverting back to his days of being a legitimate man of the sea. He was with the Royal Navy."

"Really? He was a man of honor at one time? Even though most naval officers are not men of honor as well."

"I think you would have liked him back then, Your Highness. I didn't know him then, but reports say by many that have been sailing with him since he turned pirate, that he was the most agreeable man ever. Not a mean bone in his body. A perfect gentleman."

"Yeah, well, he's changed a lot."

"Don't be too hard on him. Rumpelstiltskin made his life very difficult. He is the best captain in the world. Can outrun any storm, defeat any foe. Even the most feared pirate Blackbeard. They had a mighty duel which my captain won. He let him live, but disgraced him forever."

"You keep rolling off all the good things about your captain. I am wondering if you are trying to set me up with him."

"No. I would never insult a lady like you. You deserve far better than he. I am just making you aware of that he can be reasoned with."

"Earlier in my bedroom proved otherwise."

"Did he dare to touch you, m'lady?"

"No. Nothing like that. But stealing something from me, that's unforgivable."

Suddenly Hook came into the inn. "He's here," Emma said. She turned her face to the side, hoping that would be enough to remain unrecognized.

Smee turned and greeted his captain. Hook sat down next to him. "Have you had your fill yet, Smee?"

"I haven't even begun, Captain."

"Then I suggest you finish what is in front of you then be off. I want to sail now. I can't take any chances with that princess coming after me."

"Aye, Captain." Smee went to drinking his ale.

Hook was about to get up until he looked at the woman sitting opposite Smee. "I now see what is taking you so long."

"Oh, no, Captain, this lady isn't like that."

"Is she not? That is a change. Seeing an actually lady in a place like this. Tell me miss, what is your name?"

Emma thought about what disguises she could add to her voice. She decided to go with a very sweet, airy, and girly voice. "What fun would it be telling you my name?"

"Come now. I've heard plenty of bad names, but yours cannot be so bad. If you won't tell me your name, show me your face. Certainly you couldn't have been cursed with a bad name and face."

Emma turned to face Hook. His eyes lit up but were full of anger. "I'd make a scene, however, I don't want any more attention. Smee, I will deal with you later." His hook graced Smee's cheek.

"You aren't going to touch him again. He is under my protection."

"Is that so?"

"Give me my medallion back."

"What will you give me in return? I won't leave empty-handed."

Emma couldn't believe she was going to say it. "Me."

Hook laughed. "You? What am I going to do with you?"

"Ransom me. My parents will pay you a great fortune."

"Why would I have to take you with me to do that?"

"Look, you wanted my medallion so badly that you pretended to be interested in me to get it. You risked a lot. It must be really important, but I beg you to reconsider and give it back."

"If I tell you, you cannot tell another person."

Emma nodded.

"Rumpelstiltskin is after it, as well as its twin. I had the twin but someone stole it from me. During my travel back to the ship, I found out who took the box I stole. A man by the name of Robin Hood. I captured one of his merry men, and she told me that Robin has sailed on a ship called Medusa to a place off the charts that was never meant to be found. That is where I am going. Not just to save my own skin from the Dark One's wrath, but because I want to be away from this terrible land. Full of pomp and bandits."

"Take me with you. Let me have the medallion though."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Someone that I loved once gave it to me."

Hook had never really loved anyone before, so it touched him how passionate Emma was about the keychain. He took out the keychain and handed it to her. "Let's be on our way then, Highness, Smee."

The three of them headed down to the ship. "Behold, the Jolly Roger." Smee hopped on board. Hook held out his good hand to help Emma on board. She took it and climbed aboard. Hook followed and went right to the wheel. "Set sail for the island that none should venture to."

His crew went to work setting the sails and the ship was off. Emma joined Hook. "Just how fast is this ship?"

"Do you get sea sick easily, princess?"

"No. I've been on my fair share of ships. A cute sailor once took me for a ride. I just want to know how fast we will travelling so I can avoid another pirate ship noticing me and trying to abduct me."

Hook smiled. "No other pirate shall get close enough to steal my treasure." She smiled, touched by his soft voice. "I should tell you something."

"What is that?"

"In the inn, you said I was pretending to be interested in you to achieve my goal."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I wasn't pretending."


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Voyage is Nigh

Hook had been at the wheel of his ship for hours, while Emma played with the keychain in her hand. She tried hard to think about the importance of such a tiny trinket that would cause Hook to be interested in it. Then she remembered that Rumpelstiltskin wanted it. A couple of random ideas floated around in her mind as to the point of what he'd do with it. Use it to cripple her kingdom. Use it in some crazy magic spell. Put a curse on her. Make her a slave to him. She received a tap on the shoulder and immediately thought it was Hook, but she was pleased to see it was Smee.

"Princess, there's a woman down below that I think you would have a better chance at talking to than any of us."

"Who is she?"

"She's the one that Hook captured from Robin Hood's men. Her name is Mulan."

"Okay. What do you want me to say?"

"That our captain isn't a cutthroat pirate…" he began.

"That's yet to be confirmed."

"… Please, just talk to her."

"I'll say what I can to assure her of her safety. But I can't make any promises." Smee showed her towards Hook's private cabin. Emma went down, but not before catching Hook staring at her. She climbed down the ladder and found Mulan tied to Hook's bed.

"Woah, um… I think I'll just go back up."

"Wait," Mulan said. She was wearing decorative Asian solider clothing, something that would stand out amongst the trees.

Emma knew of Robin Hood and his band didn't dress like this. "Hold on a second… Why are you dressed like this?"

"That's a long story, Princess."

"I've got time."

"Untie me. I swear I will do no harm to anyone. I have told that pirate everything that I know, yet he keeps me tied up."

"I'm wondering why to his bed?"

"He wouldn't get the chance. I'd slit his throat first."

Emma walked over cautiously. If Mulan could cut Hook's throat while tied up, who knew what she'd do to Emma. She grabbed the dagger from her pant leg and cut Mulan's bonds. Instantly Mulan turned on her. She grabbed Emma's dagger and held it at her throat.

"You lied."

"Play along. I am going to see how far this captain will go."

"You're using me as bait?"

"I will not hurt you. I'll let you go now if you choose, but if he should come down or one of his crew, then I want to be prepared."

"Ease up on the dagger."

"Alright." Mulan pulled the dagger away a bit, enough to where a few fingers could pass in between the dagger and Emma's neck. Mulan slowly brought Emma to the ladder and up they went. "I hope you're good at pretending."

As Mulan and Emma surfaced, Smee sounded the alarm with, "Captain!"

The crew fell in behind Smee, then Hook came down, after telling Smee to take control of the wheel. He walked over towards Mulan and Emma. "My dear Mulan, what are you doing there?"

"You said no harm would come to your treasure… you lied," Emma said.

"I said no other pirate would take you from me; I cannot attest to the actions of some prisoner aboard my ship," Hook said with a twirl of his hook. "Besides, you haven't any harm have you?"

"Not yet. But don't tempt me, Hook. Now, you will release me as soon as land appears, and I will be taking this princess with me."

"That I cannot allow. She stays with me. But I'd be happy to drop you off anywhere. Maybe you should take a walk off the plank."

Mulan was the best swordsman that was a woman. She knew of Hook's reputation at being the greatest sword of the sea. It would an interesting duel. They were both thinking it.

"You and I shall talk then. I gave you vital information, so you shall grant me a small audience with you, down in your cabin. Agreed?"

Hook looked around at his men, then at Smee. "What about Emma?"

"As of right now, she is my prisoner and you shall bind her the way you did me, but not to your bed."

"Smee, come tie up the princess, then stand guard over her. Remember that your allegiance is to me, not her."

Smee came down, as another took the wheel. "Yes, Captain." Smee grabbed some loose rope and with the help of Mulan, tied Emma's hands behind her back. Emma played along, not resisting.

Mulan then whispered into Emma's ear. "Don't hurt the boys while I'm away." Emma smiled.

Mulan followed Hook down into his cabin.

Emma stayed in the middle of the men, surrounding her like sharks waiting for the final attack.

Hook grabbed a bottle of rum from under his dresser, then handed it to Mulan, who declined. He took a sip.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Mulan kept a good distance between them. "I want to know what you have planned for Emma. I am good friends with her parents, and I do not want to see you hurt her in any way."

"I'd be more concerned what she might do to me. She's a tough lass."

"Answer me. Why have you taken her?"

"She refused to let me leave with her medallion. I need it. And I have to get the other piece from Robin Hood. My life depends upon it. You know of Rumpelstiltskin. Breaking deals with him is a dangerous thing."

"Yes. But why does he want her medallion and this box that Robin took?"

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me all the particulars and I don't ask."

"I should come with you. If only to secure your passage to the island that he has gone to."

"I don't need your help."

"Then why were you taking me along?"

"One woman on my ship is more than I care to have, but I will endure Emma."

"You like her."

Hook blushed. Something he doesn't normally do. "No. She is attractive, like most princesses are, but I fancy many women. I fancied you at first sight. But then you showed your true colors."

"I have decided that I want to come with you. If I abandoned Emma, I would be betraying her parents, and I cannot have that on my conscience."

"Bloody hell, two women. Both who would like to see me dragged behind my ship." He looked everywhere except at her. Then he locked eyes with her. "Alright. You have a deal."

They shook hands. "Something for flavor, love; I knew you weren't going to harm Emma. I saw how far the dagger was from her throat. It was a good distraction, but there will be no mutiny on my vessel."

"Captain, I was going to use Emma to help me kill you. She was going to be the distraction, because you like her."

"First of all," he said, getting closer to her, "no woman is a distraction to me. But even if she was, I'd be able to handle both at the same time."

Mulan smiled, loving her triumph over Hook. It wasn't a big one, but a small step in the direction.

Mulan and Hook surfaced, and he immediately went over to Smee, who was dancing with Emma, untied, and laughing. "Mr. Smee, what didn't you understand about my instructions?"

"Captain," Smee said, stopping the dance, "my apologies. We grew weary."

Mulan passed Hook, brushing his shoulder. "No mutiny necessary. This would have been so easy." She continued on until she got to the bow.

The men scattered with one fearsome look from Hook. "You should let your men enjoy themselves once in a while."

"They do. When we pillage and corrupt towns or other crews."

"Uh huh, as if you do that often."

Hook looked into her eyes. "You dance with my first mate, when it should be reserved for the captain. Shall we then, m'lady?"

"Haven't we done this already? I don't have my bedroom to take you to and watch you seduce me to steal something from me."

"No, but we do have my bedroom." He got very close to her. She looked into his pretty eyes, and although the notion of 'pretty eyes' was popular among ladies, she wasn't too impressed, but she liked looking at them.

"And what could I steal from you?" She hated that she was so good at flirting. Then again, he was too. It became a weapon for them to use against each other and others.

"Dear princess, I believe you know what you've stolen from me." She battered her eyes. "You have stolen my heart."

He leaned in, as if to kiss her, then he twirled her around and started dancing with her.

"You are not very nice. I have heard that you are a gentleman, but you are anything but."

"I am teasing you. Forgive me. I like how it makes your cheeks pink. I can see the effect I have on you, and what can I say, it pleases me."

They kept dancing, moving a little bit here and there, but always close to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder. The smell of the sea was all over him. But it wasn't a bitter smell. It was like smelling freedom. Hook hadn't danced with a woman like this before. His grip on her back tightened, as did her grip around his back.

"Emma…" he started.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for asking this, but that party that your parents gave you… it was for you to choose a husband, was it not?"

Emma smiled, her face feeling hot even though it was chilly outside. "My mother wants me settled, but my father would have me remain his little girl."

"You are anything but a little girl, and I agree that a woman should be settled. You will have a very happy ending, with whomever you choose."

"There is one man that I have been considering, but he is very insecure."

"I have never been insecure."

"He has a daughter, but he's never told me what happened to her mother. I have a son, Henry."

"Henry? The name sounds familiar."

Emma moved her head closer to his. "I miss him. The person who has him… I will get him back."

"Who is it?" He moved his head closer to hers.

"My parents say that it is Rumpelstiltskin, but I believe it is Regina, the Evil Queen."

"Sorry, love." He realized just how close they were.

Emma turned to look at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Forgive me. Tell me more about yourself."

Emma giggled. "I have the courage of my parents. I have the passion for loyalty, honesty and defending those I love."

"Is that what you will look for when you marry?"

"You are very interested in who I marry?"

Hook blushed harder than from before. "I must learn of my competition now."

Emma giggled loudly. "Competition. You think I would ever put you in the same line as any suitor? You are very confident, Captain."

"You can call me Killian."

"Alright. Killian, you are very confident."

He was torn between letting himself go and pursuing her or staying on his present course. She was going to be a dangerous distraction for him. Something about her reminded him of a woman he knew before. He felt things he couldn't explain.

Emma had that sense of knowing Hook. She couldn't put her finger on how or why. But it was there. She battled with the urge to kiss him or beat him until she could escape. She was worried that she might grow attached to him, since he was the only man since Baelfire that she actually felt drawn to and was attracted to.

As Hook felt oddly compelled to become even closer to her, to the point of kissing her, he broke free as he saw storm clouds ahead. "Brace yourself, lads, bumpy seas await us. Emma, go downstairs where it'll be safer. Mulan, go with her."

Mulan and Emma went downstairs. Hook took control of the wheel and prepared.

"Will this take us off our course, Captain?" yelled Smee as the wind came blowing over them.

"Fortunately not. This is our course. This storm is the first of many."


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Storm, The Monster

Hook kept hard on the wheel. Water was gushing over each angle of the ship. Smee and the rest of the crew tried their hardest to keep things working smoothly. Everyone was drenched and pissed off. Hook had known where they were heading into and failed to mention that to the crew. But they didn't suspect his understanding of the situation.

"Captain! We can't keep this route. Let us change course," yelled Smee as a wave of water splashed over him, sending him flying against the side of the ship, nearly knocking him overboard.

"Sorry, Smee, but this is the course we remain on. Now, stop talking and watch those ropes."

Downstairs, Emma and Mulan steadied themselves against whatever piece of furniture they could manage to grip. "He will beat this storm. He is a very good captain and sailor," Mulan said.

"You've had past dealings with him?"

"A few times. Most of the time, my leader, Robin Hood would steal cargo from various ships that made port, but it was always for the good of the poor. Hook's ship was the prize some of those times."

"What do you know of this box that Robin Hood took?"

"Nothing. He received word from some hooded person that Captain Hook had a box that was important to steal. There was a huge bag of gold to be divided amongst Robin and his men, if Robin should succeed. He took the job. I went with him in search of Hook, who was said to be not far from our camp. Robin wanted to be the one who took the box, so I stood guard and distracted Hook with torches set around where he was hiding. Made it look like he was completely surrounded. Then Robin went in and stole the box, after hitting the captain really hard."

Emma smiled. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill Hook?"

"Hook was to be spared. Robin Hood is a man of honor and would never disobey such an order from a mysterious hooded person that he believed was the Dark One."

"I agree. I've only ever defied Rumpelstiltskin once."

"What did you do?"

The pounding of the water increased against the sides of the ship, sending them falling onto Hook's bed. They pushed off and decided to sit.

"I was sort of engaged to Rumpelstiltskin's son, Baelfire. We had a kid together but he was killed, by a witch."

"I have heard the tale. Your heroics are spread near and far around our land. You are a true warrior. Like your parents."

"I have never met you, Mulan, before this. Why have my parents kept you a secret from me?"

"That I cannot tell you. Our dealings were always done in secret. That's the way your mother wanted it, so I did as told. She and I have history together. Good history.

"I don't want to know. Whatever my parents have done, let it be their own secrets. I only care about getting my son back."

"Henry. I have information on him, if you'd like it."

"What do you know about my son?"

Mulan hesitated for a second. "Your son is…" They were rudely interrupted.

"Mulan, I fear we will need your sword, now," Hook said.

"What is it?"

"It's better that you come up and see for yourself. My hook will be of little help in this."

Mulan immediately went up the ladder, and Emma was about to follow, when the ship tipped to one side, causing Hook to stumble against Emma and both of them to fall onto his bed. They locked eyes. At first neither did nothing, then Emma started to push him off.

"My apologies, Highness." He quickly got off her and she was surprised that he didn't attempt something ungentlemanly.

"Hook…" she started then stopped.

"Another time, princess," he said with a smirk and a wink.

They went up the ladder.

Mulan was the most adept at sword fighting that Emma ever saw. She sliced at every tentacle, making the beast that it was attached to angry and severely hurt.

"What is it?" yelled Emma over the roar of the ocean and the monster.

"I thought it to be something natural for the sea, but according to the map that is driving our course, it is a monster of illusion. An illusion that happens to be very real."

"What is attached to those tentacles?"

"Well, it's not a pleasant sight, truth be told. Stay back, Emma."

One of his crew that was steering the wheel was grabbed by a tentacle and flung overboard. Hook ran to the wheel to steady the ship. "Mr. Smee, go down and get me that trident that I was keeping inside that chest."

"Aye, Captain." Smee ran in between the flopping tentacles.

"What? You sent Mulan to face her doom when you had a weapon already?" yelled Emma louder.

"It's not a weapon," Hook said. "I had to be sure what we were up against before using it."

Mulan got her arm caught by a small tentacle and it ripped her uniform. No one had saw anything sharp attached to the tentacles. Emma ran to help her.

"Emma, NO!" yelled Hook.

A large tentacle wrapped around Emma. Mulan took her sword to it, but only managed a few slashes. The skin was tougher on this one. Emma screamed as she was flown around the ship, across the sails.

"Smee! Hurry it up!" Hook said, staying on the wheel. The ship was rocking like it was never going to stop.

The crew was in a panic—no help at all. Mulan was relentless with her slicing of anything not human heading towards her. The tentacle around Emma squeezed harder. All she could do was hang on tightly and hope for the best. That didn't seem likely… as she was brought over the ocean. The churning of the water nearly touched her feet. She dangled like a bait for a big fish. Under the dark surface of the water she saw a light. The monster that belonged to the tentacles was surfacing. A gruesome fish head with scales hanging off the sides, it eyes bulging like two red infected blisters.

"Emma!" Hook looked for Smee, while trying to keep the wheel steady. It was becoming increasingly difficult.

Smee came up with a six foot trident covered in seaweed. Coming across the slippery deck… Smee fell. Of all times to fall. The trident slid across the deck. Mulan rolled to the location and grabbed it. She fought with it against the tentacles coming at her.

"No. Don't use that against it," Hook said.

The tentacle around Emma sealed her fate. She knew it was coming. It didn't even give her the luxury of preparing by lowering her slowly into the mouth of the hideous fish head. It released her quickly. She fell, screaming.

"Emma!" Hook lost control of the wheel. He abandoned it. He grabbed the trident from Mulan. "The ship is yours until I return." Mulan went back to fighting with her sword.

Emma fell into the fish head's mouth. She skimmed past its crooked teeth. The tentacles slowly backed off the ship. Hook leapt over the side, into the mouth, not as lucky to skim the teeth. He got caught on a few going down, causing tiny shreds of skin to be removed. He dug his hook deep into the throat of the fish. Emma was hanging onto a piece of torn flesh on the side of its throat. "Emma," Hook said, digging his hook deeper and sliding down a little to grab her. "You're going to have to grab the trident."

Emma reached for the trident. She gripped the middle point and pulled herself up. Hook was losing his grip with the hook. "Emma, I can't hold this."

Suddenly, they felt the air leaving them. Water was cascading in fast. They were going under the water. Deep.

"Emma, we have a problem."

"Hook…!"

The water gushed over them and down they went into the belly of the fish.

Snow paced the castle's grounds. Charming came over and tried to touch his wife's arm to calm her nerves. She brushed him off. "We haven't received word from Emma. We should have received something by now."

"Snow, it's been a day. It's not like you to think negative."

"Really? Have you forgotten what we have been through? Regina could be behind all of this."

An impish laugh came from around a tree. "I doubt that," Rumpelstiltskin said. His face was that of the Dark One's magic. A hint of green and gold and a rust color.

"Rumpelstiltskin. It was you."

"What do you want here, imp?" Charming said, going for his sword then realizing that Emma had it.

"Ooh, what do I want?" He giggled like the menace that he was. "Well, dearies, there is a matter of my revenge for my son's death."

"Emma saved him," Snow said.

"If she did, he'd be alive."

"She underestimated Zelena."

"Yes, well if she hadn't been distracted by that pirate, maybe she would have been concentrating on the man that she loved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that. I don't have either of the objects I asked for. Someone has to suffer for that."

"What objects?" asked Charming, staying very close to his wife.

"Your son, Neal. I demand him."

"You aren't getting anywhere near him," Snow said in her adamant, determined tone.

"Am I not?" Rumpelstiltskin said. He snapped his fingers and Neal appeared in his arms. "Sometimes, you people never learn who are dealing with." They both disappeared into a thick black smoke.

Snow reached out and said, "No!" She dropped to her knees.

"Don't worry," Charming said.

"Don't worry?" Snow said, rising to her feet. "That's all I ever hear from you. Don't worry about Emma. Don't worry about Regina. Don't worry about this and that. Where is Emma? Do you know if Regina is actually defeated or just pretended to be? Do you know for sure that our son is safe or that he will be safe? You don't know any of these things. You have been a weak link in my life since our very first meeting."

"Snow… you don't mean these things."

"Yes… I do. For the first time, I'm seeing things clearly."

Charming started crying. "He is poisoning you against me."

"Is he? Or is this something that was coming all along? Don't come near me. I want you out of my castle. I will handle my children from now on. Maybe they will live long enough to see me grow old, and maybe I'll live long enough to see my grandchildren grow up."

"Snow…"

"Goodbye, Charming."


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Aftershock

Hook and Emma landed in a sticky substance that could only be stomach acids and food not yet digested. "I refuse to die here," Emma said.

Water came flowing over them, rising by the minute. "I am open to any suggestions you might have."

"What is the deal with that spear or trident or whatever it is that you have?"

Hook twirled the trident a few times. "It's his. The fish's. Rumpelstiltskin had stolen it a long time ago, with the help of his son…"

"Wait a minute. Baelfire did not steal anything."

"He did. As a boy, he helped his father with certain acts of crime. I was there. I know."

"Fine. So, what do we do with this trident?"

"I have to present it to the fish at the right place. The island that he comes from. It happens to be the island that we are heading for."

"We are going to die before we reach the island."

"Your lack of optimism is staggering, love."

Emma tried to stand, the fluid around her was at her waist. Hook moved closer to her. She drew her father's sword and pointed it at him.

"Really, you're going to do this now?"

"You're hiding things from me. Just tell me the truth."

Hook sighed. "That medallion of yours… I gave it to Rumpelstiltskin but he gave it back to me. He wants it to be in your possession. He has tricked me. Sent me to my death. The trident was always on board my ship. When I was given the map by the Blue Fairy, which shows in great detail our course, she told me that I would need the trident. It wasn't far from the harbor. In fact, it was right below my ship. That's where the Dark One hid it. I had thought we'd get closer to the island before the fish came, but it seems we were not lucky."

"I don't understand any of this."

"Nor I. If anyone can figure out the Dark One, I'd like to congratulate them."

Emma put away the sword. She looked at the medallion around her neck.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

She looked at him. "Yes. I can't even imagine loving anyone else. My life is complicated. I wouldn't want anyone to be burdened by my complications."

He put his hand under her chin. "Your life, its complications, doesn't scare me, love." She tried to smile. "But if you loved him so much, wanted to be with him so much, why didn't you marry him?"

She never told anyone the reason why she didn't go through with the engagement. Not even her parents. The tender moment broke as fast as it came. "I have it."

Hook spun around as she moved quickly past him, looked up at the throat of the fish. "What?"

"Don't get scared."

"That doesn't sound comforting."

Emma concentrated hard. She held her hands up over her head and without warning… a bright white light shot up, like a water spout into the throat canal. The fish started coughing. Hook and Emma held onto each other as they felt the fish going up for the surface.

"I'd kiss you right now if I knew what it is that you did," Hook said, holding onto her tightly.

"Maybe when we are out of the fish, I will let you."

The fish's swim speed increased by double and soon came jumping out of the water. The motion of the water and fluids down below, along with the sudden updraft—propelled Hook and Emma up with the fluids and out the mouth they came.

They landed hard on the water. The fish eyed them up like they were food. Suddenly, Hook showed the trident. The fish swam backwards, raised a tentacle, and then claimed the trident. Without a thank you or any gratitude, it dove under the water.

"That was too easy," Emma said.

"Let's swim to the shore. There be the island we are in search of."

Hook and Emma swam as fast as they could, if only to avoid any more hungry sea monsters. Upon reaching the shore, Emma took off her boots and water fell out. Then she slid them back on and wrung out her hair.

Hook laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You act fierce, for a woman and a princess, but you still manage to act just like a girl. Concerned with the way you look."

"Where's your ship?"

"Mulan should have brought them safely here. We weren't that far away."

The island looked like any island you might find in the middle of the ocean. Tropical trees, huge sand dunes, some mountains. An ideal place for seclusion away from the big city, or a headhunting party.

Some seaweed was hanging from the back of Emma's top. Hook came up behind her and grabbed it. She turned on him, ready to smack him. He dangled the seaweed in front of her.

"I'd never compromise your virtue."

"According to you that has been done."

"You know what I mean."

"Thank you. I misjudged you."

Hook grinned. "Yup. I guess you should be thanking me."

Emma caught his subtle look that meant he wanted more than a simple "thank you". "I thanked you. Be grateful you got that out of me."

"Hmm…" was all he said.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of water came springing out of the ocean. Emma instinctively grabbed hold of Hook's jacket collar and he put his arms around her. The Jolly Roger landed safely on the unsettled water.

Mulan and Smee waved to Hook and Emma. "Captain."

Hook and Emma were relieved, then they looked at each other. Neither realized how close they were just now. Both leaned in a little bit then backed away from each other.

Smee and Mulan came on shore. "You didn't mention that the ship needed to be judged by the sea," Mulan said.

"Yes. We were pulled under the water. We thought we were going to drown, but the sea was judging our worth. Apparently, we were worthy. Or we wouldn't be standing here now," Smee said, looking from Hook to Emma then back.

"Well done, Smee. Mulan, shall we?" Hook said, waving a hand in front of him.

"Go on ahead, Hook. I'll be right behind you."

Hook started walking, looking at Emma on his way. Smee caught up to him.

Emma was slightly embarrassed. Mulan walked alongside her. "I believe we interrupted something between you two."

"Don't be silly. We all went through some crazy stuff there."

"Emma, Your Highness, don't be afraid to let down your walls."

"I haven't got any walls up."

"Don't you?" Mulan walked further, to catch up to Hook and slide Smee out of the way.

Smee fell back to walk with Emma. "How did you guys get out of the big fish monster?"

"Hook. He is an impressive man."

"I told you so, princess."

Charming knocked on a door to a small cottage. The door opened and there stood Jefferson. "Prince Charming, what happened to you?"

"Snow threw me out of the castle. She is very upset."

"I suppose you want to talk about our adventure now."

"It's imperative that we begin it again. Now."

Jefferson stepped outside. "If we do this, there's no coming back from it. It will haunt us forever."

"I am aware of the consequences. I will take full responsibility. It will fall on me."

"As long as you are sure. You've been warned."

"Papa, where are you going?" asked Grace.

Charming looked at the little girl. He instantly thought of Emma. He shook his head.

Jefferson went to his knees before his daughter. "I won't be gone long. I promise. This isn't like last time. It will be a short trip. Trust me." He kissed Grace on the forehead. Grace hurried off to the neighbors. It was routine for this poor girl. Jefferson glanced up at Charming. "What's wrong?"

"It's strange. I can't remember Emma as a little girl. Suddenly, the image of her young is gone."

"Your mind is stretched far. After the argument with your wife. Let's go."

Jefferson gathered up his case that held his magic hat. He and Charming set off towards the forest.


	14. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what I have imagined for these characters. I do not own Once Upon a time, and this is pure fanfiction, not in any way connected to the show or anyone associated with that show. Enjoy. **

Chapter One: Shattered Happiness

Emma awoke to a strange noise that should have been common to her, coming from a family of fairytale characters and a lot of strangeness over the years, but the noise had been a guest to others in Storybrooke, making it a concern. It sounded like bugs talking with a swift wind wrapped around them and then a steam engine croaking in the background. She looked over at the bed that Henry should have been sleeping in, but Regina had claimed him for the weekend. Poor Regina's misery had grown in power, and Emma feared that denying Regina a little bit of happiness would send her over the edge. She got out of bed, stretched, looked over at the dining table full of items that she never thought she'd find on a table made for meals to be served on. Her father's sword, gleaming and strong. Her mother's ring. Henry's storybook. She let her fingers fall upon the cover of the book, remembering all that she and it had been through. A week ago, she and Hook and the book were in the Enchanted Forest, on a quest to get back to their normal way of life (if ever that was possible). She understood the significance of the ring and book being part of that quest, but her fathers' sword relevance was lost to her. She picked up the ring; immediately a flashback of wearing it came upon her and she was saddened once more by what happened. Remembering that she had to succeed, for her parents, for her own existence. Just as important, she didn't realize until then just how much she missed them and loved them. She could feel the tears leaking out from the sides of her eyes. She looked away, just as there was a knock on the door. She rushed to the door, not expecting it to be Hook. They had been fighting nonstop after their kiss, upon their return to Storybrooke. They had a few moments of tenderness.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Rumpelstiltskin. "Mr. Gold, I would say we are about done with the favors and debts. You have that look on your face that spells a deal."

He smiled that wickedly impish smile. A wicked laugh followed. "Oh, Dearie, on the contrary, I have come to help you, free of charge. It's simple advice."

"Nothing is ever simple with you. Out with it, Gold."

"I'd appreciate being called by my real name, 'Rumpelstiltskin'.

"Sure, whatever you say. What is it Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I have come across something distressing, and Regina is about to make a big mistake. I need you to talk to her and tell her not to do anything foolish."

"That'll be easy. She and I aren't speaking."

The sarcasm wasn't funny to Rumpelstiltskin. He pulled his lips in to form a deceptive smile.

"Unless you want to brave the storm that comes from not heeding my advice; however, don't bother coming to me for help when you can't fight it yourself."

"You are a champion liar. How do I know that you're not playing a game now?"

"I am always playing a game. But as you know, Belle has my dagger. Therefore, I am not in control of all my actions. I cannot willingly cause harm to anyone anymore. I cannot plan my wicked schemes like I used to."

The way he moved around her apartment only strengthened her resolve to ignore his advice. He was looking for something. Not something big—something small. She felt it through her entire body, like he was almost examining her, trying to find the object on her. She contemplated for a second, still not willing to trust him entirely. "Fine. But I'd like it if you didn't have Henry around the shop so much. I don't need him stumbling upon artifacts of a dangerous nature."

He glanced up and down at her every so many seconds, before setting his eyes, as it would appear on her; when he was actually looking past her, at the dining table—the items on it. "The boy is very helpful to me. I've made sure that nothing can harm him. He is very attentive, he listens better than his parents or his grandparents do."

She felt the intensity behind those words. It was true: she and her family were notorious for not listening to people when they should. Stubborn to the core. Henry was the product of a very light and very dark combination. And it wasn't entirely because of "her" Neal that he was dark. It was because she had felt the dark inside her a few times. Neal carried the blood of Rumpelstiltskin, but his father hadn't become evil until acquiring the Dark One dagger. Then again, as fate would have it; Rumpelstiltskin seemed destined to become the Dark One. She worried about the risks that would be involved as Henry got older. She wanted to keep him safe. Storybrooke may seem safe now, but danger is always around the corner.

Emma walked down to Regina's house. On the way, she met Tinkerbell. "Hey there, Emma," Tink said, happy as a clam because she was a full fairy again.

"Hi, Tink," Emma said, blushing. "God, it's still weird saying, 'Tink'.

"I want to thank you for being a savior to us all. You have saved us in different ways. Me getting my magic back, Regina becoming good and hopeful, Hook having a reason to love again."

Before Tinkerbell could continue, Emma put her arms up. "I have nothing to do with Hook loving again."

"But Emma, you're…"

"Tink, if you want the sun to keep shining today then don't finish that sentence."

Tinkerbell saw a reflection in Emma that she never thought she'd see—Regina. "You're on your way to see Regina. Take care, be cautious, the Queen is at war with everyone. Especially the one who broke her happy ending without realizing it. I was going to tell you something that you need to hear, but you're on your way to seeing things just as Regina does."

Tinkerbell walked away, almost bumping Emma. Emma continued to Regina's.

The walk wasn't as long as it seemed. She wanted the fresh air. She needed to think.

Before she even got to the front door, Regina was outside on the first step.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Regina, cold as ever. Evil once more, maybe.

"Okay, Regina, I didn't come here to fight…" Emma began.

"Oh, but you're going to get one."

"Wait. Let me talk, please." Regina was hesitant, but succumbed to the honesty of Emma's face. "Gold came to me and said that I need to talk to you about something that you're going to do, that isn't wise to do."

"That's a mouthful. That little, greedy imp sure does know how to spin a tale. What else did he say? That I'm going to somehow take over the town again, put everyone under another curse? I think we have seen our fair share of curses, don't you, Miss Swan?"

"Emma."

"I don't recall calling you by that name much. While we are on the subject of names, I'd appreciate being called, 'Your Majesty'.

"Okay. I've had enough of this crap. I am doing this because Gold insisted that it was something severe. Now I don't give a real damn about what happens to you. As long as Henry isn't affected, go and do whatever bad thing you're going to do. It's what your best at."

As Emma started away, she smiled. She knew that with enough profound emotion, Regina would cave in. If not, then she'd better get her magic fired up. Sure enough, Regina exhaled a sigh of reluctance and submission. "Wait, Emma."

Emma turned around, masking the pleased look with a mild grin. Regina started towards her, confident as always. "If I tell you, promise me it stays between us. I don't want your pirate knowing, especially not your parents, under no circumstances Rumpelstiltskin, and definitely not Henry. Our son would never understand."

Emma was reluctant to agree but she knew Regina was right. "Okay. So what is it?"

"I need your assurance first."

"Okay, what do I have to do to prove my loyalty to this secret?"

"Well, there is magic that I have recently learned, but it's dangerous. There are some terrible consequences behind it, if it should be broken by anyone but me."

"So, it is a curse."

"Not exactly. Meet me at my vault around six this evening. I will reveal all to you. Tell no one where you are going. Just tell Gold that you talked me down, assure him of my good behavior and let him know that our tension, yours and mine, is still prevalent, but the future looks bright."

That was something Emma could agree to, if for Henry's sake of being protected. Emma left Regina's with thoughts going in every direction. She could keep a secret; her mother was a queen of secrets in the past. She didn't like lying to Henry. She had done it before after her memories were returned. She hated keeping him in the dark. Lying to Rumpelstiltskin was going to prove difficult. The man was the Dark One still. She had to be crafty, and keep the lies short and easy to remember.

Emma hadn't spoken to a single person at Granny's diner as the minutes ticked by. What awaited her at Regina's was cloudy. Emma could be killed. No, Regina wouldn't. Yes, she would. Emma barely kept loose eye contact with her parents who were cuddling with Prince Neal. With Henry, she gave a weak smile. With Hook, who just walked in looking sullen—she quickly averted her eyes from. He looked at her with a heavy heart, then sat down with Dr. Hopper. Six o'clock was an hour away. Ruby served Emma a burger and fries with a hot chocolate. "Oh, darn, I forgot the cinnamon."

"Nah, it's okay. Don't need it. In fact, a Coke would have been fine." Emma scoffed down her food like it was about to run away. Grumpy sat down next to her. She really didn't want to talk.

"You feeling okay, sister?"

"Sure. Just a little tension between me and Hoo… Killian."

"You want me to take him down to the mines and make sure he stays there?"

Emma giggled. "No. Look, I got to go. If anyone asks, just tell them that I have a lot of thinking to do and need time alone. Please, don't let anyone follow me."

"Sure, sister, take all the time you need."

Emma got up, walked over to the front door, and noticed it was bright red. She looked around at everyone, as if wanting an explanation for the color, then looked back at the door. She opened it and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Forest, The Island, The Secret

Charming and Jefferson battled through a sudden downpour. Lightning and thunder rang out from every corner of the forest. They saw a cave up ahead, maybe thirty feet, and ran for it.

"We don't even know what or who lives in there," Jefferson said, holding his jacket over his face.

"No time to be picky," Charming said, wiping the water from his eyes.

They entered the cave and watched the rain pour down outside. At least it was warmer inside the cave. Dry being the main goal. Charming went right into making a small bonfire. Jefferson sat down on one of the stuffed large deerskin bags that Charming was carrying and waited for the next move.

"We can't use the hat here, you know that."

"We were told that we needed to find a cave and I believe this is one."

"It may not be _the cave_."

"We will have to improvise."

Jefferson couldn't bear it any longer. He got up and started pacing. "You don't understand at all. If you don't use the right cave, this won't work. We won't be going anywhere. It's really not that difficult."

"Hey. I'm trying my best here to remain sane. I've probably lost my wife for good. I have no idea how my son is. I don't know where my daughter is. Can you try to be a human being and have some compassion?"

Jefferson got in Charming's face. "Compassion? The Evil Queen didn't show me much compassion. She was going to let my Grace die. I had to do some of the most terrible things for the Dark One to have my Grace live. No one has shown me compassion, ever. Forgive me for not readily distributing it."

Charming softened his irate behavior, as did Jefferson.

"Should we at least explore the cave?" asked Charming.

"Sure. I'll go a few feet. You stay here and stand guard against the rain."

Emma was tired of walking. They were all headed up a very steep incline up a sand dune. "How much further?" yelled Emma to Hook.

"Should be right over the top," responded Hook.

"Robin isn't going to be happy to see you. He may even kill me for allowing you to follow him," Mulan said, keeping her eyes opened to anything.

"Relax. Robin won't harm us, not when he hears you tell him that you've captured the princess that Rumpelstiltskin wants."

"You are sure of this?"

"He gave me the medallion back and I gave it to her. That's what he wanted from her, then he just wants her to keep it. Someone is lying."

Mulan looked back at Emma, who was helping Smee.

"Mr. Smee, perhaps after this trek, you will be at least fifty pounds lighter," Hook said with a not so humorous tone.

Smee smiled then grumbled. "Don't listen to him. You are doing fine," Emma said.

They reached the pinnacle of the dune. "I never imagined this," Hook said.

Emma and Smee came up behind them. "What?" she asked.

Smee looked around, excited like a boy on Christmas. "Are my eyes deceiving me, Captain?"

"Aye, it does it seem like a dream."

All around, down below, it was bright and colorful. A rainbow stretched over the giant lake. There were people sitting on the rocks around the lake.

"Those look like…" Emma began.

"Mermaids," Mulan said.

Hook waved his hook hand to Mulan. She led them down. The way down was tricky. Full of hidden rocks under the sand. Smee nearly galloped until Mulan grabbed hold of his shirt. Hook was so polite and gentlemanly about it. He put out his good hand to Emma, to assist her climb down. She graciously took it.

"This reminds me of the book about Peter Pan. It's like Neverland," Emma said.

"Neverland is not so attractive. It'd be nice if it did look like this," Hook said, watching every step she took, while not focusing much on his own footing.

"Yes. I am sure that the addition of mermaids here, pretty I gather, is something that pleases you."

He stopped her. "I don't pretend to have known many women, highness, but I am a gentleman, and I dare say that none of these mermaids shall compare to your beauty."

Did he really just say that? He continued helping her down.

Mulan stepped closer to one of the mermaids who was playing with her hair. "Excuse me," Mulan said.

"Oh, who are you?" asked the mermaid.

"I am looking for someone. His name is Robin Hood. He might have given you his noble name of Robin of Locksley."

The mermaid shook her full green hair and giggled.

"She is beautiful," Smee said, trapped under the spell of the mermaid's beauty.

"Smee, don't," Hook said. The warning in his voice was ferocious.

Smee walked past Mulan, who didn't bother to bring him back.

"Mulan, don't let him…" Hook said… But it was too late.

Suddenly, a red-haired mermaid with bright blue eyes came splashing over and scared the tempting mermaid off the rock. The red-haired one jumped up and flopped her fin around the rock.

"I know you. You're Ariel," Emma said.

"Yes. But how do you know that?" asked Ariel.

"Yes. How do you know?" asked Mulan. "I know her very well, but she hasn't talked to another human ever."

"Excuse us for a second, love," Hook said to Mulan.

Hook took Emma off to the side. "Something you said just before has me concerned."

"What did I say?"

"You spoke of a book. Something you read that gave you access into Peter Pan's life and Neverland."

Emma thought about that. Had she said that? She shook her head. "I don't know where that came from. It just popped into my head. I don't know."

"There's more to you than I thought."

Emma put on her flirtatious look. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Captain?"

"I am not sure yet. Just stay far away from me. I don't need to risk my life for someone who could be a traitor. More importantly, could be working for the Dark One."

Hook started away. Emma pulled on his sleeve. "Hold on. I am not working with Rumpelstiltskin. What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Look at you. There's something about you that spells danger."

"I am a princess."

"No. It's more than that. I don't feel right around you."

"That's only because you're falling for me."

"No. Enough. Stay away from me."

"What's going on here?" asked Mulan, now standing close to Hook and grabbing his arm, refusing to let go.

"Ask the princess."

"Emma, what is going on here?"

"I don't know."

"She used magic inside the fish's stomach. I saw it with my own eyes."

Smee and Mulan stared at Emma dubiously.

"Go on, princess, use your magic," Hook said, baiting her.

"No. I don't know how I did that. It was just as strange for me as it was for you to see it."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I swear it."

Hook grabbed at the medallion. "It's this. This gives you your power. That's why Rumpelstiltskin wants you to have it. He is going to use you or have you join him."

"You're wrong." She pushed Hook away.

He advanced on her and she pushed him back.

"Wait, Hook, she might be telling the truth," Mulan said.

Smee was too scared to get entangled.

"She is nothing but a sneaky little woman," Hook said, advancing further, grabbing her arm and getting ready to pull the medallion off its chain.

Emma tried to get a punch in but couldn't. "Mulan, please believe me and help me."

"Hook, let her go," Mulan said.

"Not until she tells me the truth."

"You're not getting anything out of me," Emma said. Her teeth were gritted, her eyes squinted with reluctance and confusion.

"Have it your way. I know how to get you to use your power." He grabbed hold of her face and kissed her.

All the pushing and shoving she was doing disappeared. She wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him back.

Then he came.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Dreams Do Come True

No one knew the man before them. His clean, good looks, shunned Hook's high opinion of the way he viewed his own dashing looks.

Emma was the first to approach the man. She looked him over a few times.

"Like what you see, Emma?" asked the stranger. "I guess Belle was wrong about you choosing that pirate over me."

"Belle?" Mulan said, taking a step forward with her hand on her sword. "How do you know Belle? And who are you?"

"There's no harm telling you my name." He smiled maliciously at everyone except Emma. "Prometheus. Known to some as a god, but I am far above them. And recently, I've ascended to further than what I used to be."

"Never heard of you," Mulan said.

"Would you hate me if I told you this is all an illusion?" He swung his hand around at everything.

"You're lying. We nearly died getting here," Emma said. "Illusions can't nearly kill you."

"You'd be surprised what power an illusion holds," Prometheus said.

"I'd like an explanation," Hook said.

"Of course you would. Shall I just tell you what needs to be told?" They all looked on in wonderment. "Okay, pirate, for starters: you and Emma are together. You took down her walls, she gave you a reason to hope for love, and you are both lovey-dovey with each other. There's been a few bumps, but the future looks bright for you two."

Hook looked immediately at Emma. She snuck in a look at him. "We kissed. It was just a kiss. That doesn't mean we are in love," Emma said.

Prometheus laughed. A very boisterous laugh. "That's the way it started, dear."

"How do you know these things?" asked Mulan.

"Because I ripped it all away and replaced it with something I found amusing."

"Yeah, that's happened before, a few times," Emma said.

"Ha!" Prometheus said, almost resonating the simple truth behind his words spoken. "You don't even realize it. This is so delightful. But, Emma, honestly, do you listen to the words you're saying?" Emma looked away, confused, brittle. "It's happened before… a few times…" She nodded. "Oh, Emma," he approached her carefully, "you must remember some things. I didn't wipe away your memories, not like Regina did to everyone, not like Zelena did. I just put a cloak over them, concealing them for a short time, until I had my fun."

"I've heard enough of this," Hook said, drawing his sword, readying his hook. Mulan drew her sword.

"You are a liar, Prometheus," Emma said.

"I am not siding with any of you. I don't trust any of you," Hook said. "I am looking out for me."

"What about me, Captain?" asked Smee.

"And Smee. So let us dispatch this madman and be on our separate ways."

"That's fine. You don't have to believe me. But know this: when you sail away on your ship, there will be an emptiness in your heart that you will never fill. Tell me, when you first got out of that cute room of my design, what was your first thought?"

"Beg your pardon?" Hook said.

"When you were with Charming; he fell through the wall and landed in the fake gods' home. You saw Emma as Aphrodite and got extremely jealous."

"Sorry, mate, you have the wrong person. I've never met her father."

Emma had one burning question. "How can I do magic?"

Hook turned to her. "Emma, you aren't seriously going to entertain him?"

"You stole from me. God knows what else you had planned. I'm hearing this guy out."

Hook gave a short smile. Her persistence and stubbornness impressed him.

Prometheus grabbed a piece of her hair and played with it. "You are the product of true love."

"I know that."

"Your magic exists because of how strong your parents' love is. Also, the universe chose you to be powerful. You haven't even touched upon your true potential. You would be an excellent apprentice to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, she would," Rumpelstiltskin said, appearing literally out of nowhere. Dressed in his Dark One attire and fiendish face.

"You. I have words to say to you that aren't pretty for ladies to hear," Hook said.

"Now, now you'll all get your chance," Prometheus said.

"What is going on here, Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Emma. "And you better pray that you give the right answers."

"She is so feisty. I just love her," Prometheus said.

"Hey," Hook said.

"Can't wait to see your jealousy raw and unbridled," Prometheus said, licking his lips.

"I didn't say that I was… I am… that is you said…" Hook couldn't finish any of those sentences.

"This isn't my fault," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"That's a lie. You took the medallion from me then gave it back. You wanted her to be here. You planned all of this," Hook said.

"That medallion isn't anything special. Not in the magic sense at least. It's just a keychain that my son gave to Emma when they were on the run together."

"We weren't on the run. Baelfire found it and gave it to me."

"No. And you used to call him Neal."

"Rumpel, this is dangerous, tampering with their memories so fast. Maybe we shouldn't help her. She's already remembering things. The dark energy is fading. Let us leave them to figuring it out on their own."

"Time is growing thin. We can't risk it," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"None of us are moving from this spot until I get some answers, and they better be good ones," Emma said, getting really pissed off.

"Go on, show her… just a little," Rumpelstiltskin. "That has gone on for long enough."

They weren't sure who to blame, who to throw the dagger eyes to: Rumpelstiltskin or Prometheus.

"Emma…" Prometheus began, as he took her by the hand and brought her hand to his chest. "this is going to hurt a little. Like I said, your memories aren't washed away or merely obscured by a curse; they are alive and fresh, only suppressed a little. Understand I did this for selfish reasons. Rumpelstiltskin should have been more careful with that box." He tosses a deadly stare at the Dark One. "The contents inside were never to be meddled with. But he was tricked, by me. I just wanted a crack at playing ruler of the universe. I reached too high."

Emma was somewhere in between believing him, not believing him. "What is going to happen to me?"

"I'm going to pull the cloak off you. But I'm not giving that pirate the satisfaction of just getting you back. He's going to have to work for it. I actually like you."

Hook pulled his lips together in disgust. He hated being someone's pawn, in any respect.

"Do it now before the window closes," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I will not harm you, Emma. I'd never harm you."

"Do it!" Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice deep and menacing.

Emma was briefly transfixed with Prometheus's alluring eyes—the gaze that haunted and pulled you in. She swam—what seemed like forever inside them. "Emma, forgive me. I have reached too far." His voice, his words became so distant, so thin. She felt like she was drifting along a raft upon the sea—no direction, no safe harbor. Images passed her like when riding on a speeding train. Just a blur of faces, places; strange things that couldn't be true, but somehow she felt they were. She saw Regina and herself arguing, then she and Regina were smiling at each other and using magic. She reached out as she saw her mother, tied up, ready to be burned. She saw her father, lying on the floor with her mother standing over him, Regina crying. She saw Henry lying on a hospital bed, apparently dead. Then she kissed him and he woke up. She saw Hook. She was climbing a beanstalk, then she tied Hook up to be left at the mercy of a giant. She was inside this dense forest—Neverland. She was told Hook saved her father. She kissed Hook. Finally a clock came into view. The hands weren't moving. Then, without any indication of the condition in which it would stay… the minute hand moved.

Emma backed away from Prometheus, stumbling a little. "Holy crap."

"Emma, are you all right?" asked Hook.

"Emma, just take a deep breath," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"What the hell was that?" asked Emma, touching her hand to her forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"He only showed you brief moments. The rest is still there, but it has to gradually come back to you. It will, after you finish this quest."

"What quest?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned to Prometheus. "Shall I tell her or shall you, since it was your idea?"

"It's a difficult quest. Arduous at best. It's going to test you every step of the way."

"Why are you doing this?"

Mulan and Smee stood near Hook, afraid of the three people that were strangers to them. Mulan whispered to Hook, "We can't trust any of them."

Hook, for reasons he couldn't fathom, couldn't stop staring at Emma. "Aye."

"You don't actually believe all of this do you? About you and her?"

"I am not going to let it be so easy for him," Prometheus said, directing his eyes towards Mulan then at Hook.

"This is partially my fault, Emma. I was entrusted to keep safe a box that contained a scroll with ancient words on it. Prometheus is the only one who can speak those words. The power that the scroll possesses is so strong, that not even he was safe from its temptation. It arrested his good sense and judgment and he was swept up in the fantasy that it could give him; being ruler of the universe. Dreams can come true if you dream them hard enough, but he didn't want to wait and see if his dream would come true."

"Who created this box, this scroll?" asked Emma.

"You remember Regina speaking about a man named Oren?" asked Prometheus.

"Yes, I do."

"You're going to have to seek him out."

"Who is he? I mean what is he?"

Prometheus smiled, ashamed. "He is me. The dark side of what I almost gave in to. Well, I did, but not completely."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to complete this quest. Find Robin Hood, find the other box. Inside that box is the scroll. It is the heart. It's my heart. It's your heart. You'll understand as you move forward."

"Why should I believe anything you tell me?"

"Because everyone's existence depends upon it. If we keep going with this present course, terrible things are going to happen. It's not about waking people up. It's about making them see their true reality, where they truly belong."

"We belong in Storybrooke."

"Not even you are entirely sure about that. You've seen the Enchanted Forest. You've seen your parents before you were born or even thought of. They were happy there."

"Along the way, you may see my son. The past will haunt you. The present will confuse you, and the future will remain uncertain until you find your way to the life that you belong to," Rumpelstiltskin said, with a heavy heart. A grim look that he didn't mean to show.

"Okay. Do I have to go at this alone?"

Rumpelstiltskin and Prometheus looked at each other wondering if they should answer her honestly. Then Rumpelstiltskin nodded towards his damaged friend. "It's not you that has to ask. If someone chooses to go with you, then so be it. But you will not be the one to ask."

"I'll go. I will help you achieve your quest. Besides, Robin is my leader and a good friend," Mulan said, with her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"No. I will go," Hook said.

"Like I didn't see this coming," Prometheus said.

"All due respect, what good are you going to be? With one hand and everything?" asked Emma.

"Your Highness, I believe I have proven my worth to you. I want to come with you. Mulan should make sure that Smee gets back safely to the harbor, to the Enchanted Forest."

"Why can't we all go?" asked Smee.

"The more people that go with her, the more she might be tempted to abandon the quest," Prometheus said. "She can't have any distractions."

"Good, it's settled, I will go. I am the least favorable for a distraction to her," Mulan said.

"Oh, so you think I would be?" asked Hook.

"You kissed. Yes, attraction can be a distraction."

"Emma, I assure you that I am best qualified for this."

"You know what… let Hook come. He and I obviously have a past. We have been through some rough times together, so let him come."

"Alright. But be careful, Emma."

"Send word to my parents, let them know that I'm okay."

"I can do that."

Mulan pulled Hook aside. "If you try and do anything to betray her, I will find you and finish what Rumpelstiltskin started."

Hook bowed to Mulan, almost like in a condescending way.

"Emma, trust your inner feelings. Trust your heart," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Emma, what I've shown you, keep that strong with you. More memories are going to surface along the way. Don't let them make you feel weak. Some might be too hard for you to see. Some will not have you directly in them. You will see your parents in a way you don't know them. Just stay focused on what you must do," Prometheus said.

"What do I do when I get the box?"

"It's cliché to say this, but you will know. There will be hints thrown along the path. That's why I can't stress enough that you remain vigilant and never stray from the path."

"I will make sure that she stays on the right path," Hook said.

"Just because I have told you about your relationship with her doesn't mean that can't change."

"For now, it is as you said, until it does, if it ever does."

Prometheus had a few colorful words to say to Hook, but decided not to. He pointed towards the lake. "Head that way. And don't be afraid to get your feet wet… again."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The First of Many

Hook and Emma started towards the lake full of mermaids. Neither looked back as each step they took pushed them further into uncertainty. Emma knew it through every part of her body. Hook knew that whatever danger he was heading for, he'd stick by Emma's side no matter what. The previous conversation between Rumpelstiltskin and Prometheus, who had shown little divine capabilities, (aside from some mere mind tricks) did not prove a dangerous adversary, but Hook knew how devious and cunning Rumpelstiltskin was, and although he couldn't vouch for Prometheus; anyone in league with the Dark One was not to be presumed one way or the other. If there was one man that no one should enter any kind of game with, it was he.

Hook had been staring at Emma too long and decided to lighten the somber mood by saying, "I can see how we would, you know…"

"Really? You want to talk about this now?"

She knew she couldn't hide her attraction to him. She wanted to remember everything. Whatever her and Hook had, have; it's all in her mind, and she wanted desperately to feel it. Like him, she wasn't happy about being a pawn. She wasn't thrilled about being the puppet for two men that looked ready to congratulate themselves on some proud victory. Yet, they were worried, frightened of the joke that Prometheus took too far. That whole messy business about a dark side of him being the culprit. She knew too many people who tried to pin the cause on some darker version of themselves; they all proved to be fooling themselves. She had so many memories flooding the doorway; it was difficult to spread them apart. There was more questions she wanted to ask Rumpelstiltskin and Prometheus, but their urgency for her to complete this quest caused a blockade for her curiosity. She wasn't a woman of fate. She wasn't a woman of signs. She believed in what she could see, touch. She'd be taking a great leap of faith with all that had been presented to her now. She wanted Hook to come with her. Where she didn't find him very helpful, she wanted him near her. The past she was told she had with him reverberated through her entire being.

There was a long silence as they were almost upon the lake. Hook walked ahead, stood in front of her. "What if somewhere down this path we don't get the chance to talk about it?"

"Fair enough. You know he could have been lying." Now, she just was looking for excuses."

"Nah, you know it's true. Your memories are real." He looked away quickly then back at her. "Are you nervous about this quest, or being with me? Because, honestly, I'm nervous about this journey with you. I'm nervous about whatever we have. I saw you use magic and I'm afraid of you using it on me."

"You stuck by me, inside that fish. Regardless of what Rumpelstiltskin wants, you could have killed me or used me as bait while you got away. I think you wanted to help me because you are a good man, no matter what your past says."

"That's grand, you think that about me." He lowered his head for a second then picked it up. "You've got a wild spirit, and you're unpredictable like the sea. And I love the sea very much. It's always been a home to me."

"Well, now you get to bond with this water too."

He laughed softly. "After you, highness."

Emma dipped into the water. It immediately began to swirl and churn violently. "I think I triggered something."

"Don't let it beat you."

She put out her hand and he took it. They both went under.

Instantly, the violent sea behavior disappeared. The sand below them opened up and they fell down.

Emma and Hook landed hard on the surface of flat ground. Dirt, grass, some tall weeds sitting in between the blades of grass. An open, stretching piece of land. Hook helped Emma up, even though she didn't need the help.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. If I had to guess, I'd say the Enchanted Forest."

"That could either be good or bad for us."

"Right. So which way?"

"You're the fearless leader. Lead on."

She grinned then nudged him forward. They started walking, until… the sounds came. Roars of animals of unimaginable size. "Yup, the Enchanted Forest."

"I bet it's not the chaotic, doleful spot you remember," Hook said, ready for anything.

"Doleful?"

"I had spent some time there, and it wasn't at all cheerful."

"You didn't see all of it."

"Show me next time, love."

"I'm not afraid of anything." She drew her father's sword. Hook drew his sword.

Coming over a large hill in the distance was this line of gigantic beasts. From what she could see they were four-legged and very furry. Their galloping shook the earth underneath Emma and Hook. They held onto each other with their free hands.

"If anything should go wrong, know this: I shall never forget you."

"Nice last words."

The monsters came upon them like a blazing fire. Emma was picked up by the trunk of one of them. Another reached out with an extra limb located under its chin and wrapped its talons around Hook. The other monsters stopped and turned to face their friends.

The one holding Emma, spoke. "Savior. What makes you so powerful?"

"You can talk."

"That surprises you. Being from this world and we surprised you."

"It's not every day that I come into contact with things like you. The dragon didn't have much to say."

"That's because you killed it before it could speak."

Emma felt her ribs being squeezed so hard that they might break. "Alright, I get it. I'm being judged or whatever. I'm sorry. But we can't always choose our paths."

"That's where you're wrong," hissed the monster holding Hook, ripping into the pirate's leather clothing.

"You chose to take this path, didn't you?" asked the monster holding her.

"Yes, but that's because it's something I must do. And actually, I didn't choose it. It was sort of chosen for me."

"You can't lie to us," snarled the monster holding Hook.

"Release him. Your quarrel is with me."

"Is that a demand, princess? We don't have to listen to your demands," roared one of the very gruesome and drooling monsters that had five heads, all turning different ways.

"Please. Let him go."

"Let me get a closer look at this one," said a female monster, with one giant breast and it was tucked under some loin cloth, and her bottom loin cloth was ragged and torn. She marched lopsided over to Hook. "Hmm… he could be good for a stew or to sit for a brew."

"Oh, sweet lady, let it be the latter," Hook said, trying to fight to get free.

"For a human, you're very agreeable. Tell me, why would the daughter of Snow White want you freed? We know of what you've done in the past."

"Anyone can change. And I wasn't always bad."

"Hmm… perhaps I need a closer examination of this one."

"Let him go," pleaded Emma.

"What is she to you?" asked the female monster.

"She's…" Hook looked at Emma, who wasn't even bothering to struggle. "She's the… she's a part of my past that I can't fully remember right now."

"Would you say she's worth dying for?"

The other monsters laughed amongst themselves.

"I believe I would give my life for her."

Emma shook her head. She didn't like where that could lead.

"Interesting." The female monster grabbed Hook. The talons from the monster holding him tore his clothes badly, reaching to his skin. The female monster held Hook firmly. She walked over to Emma. She dangled Hook in front of her. His jacket, shirt and vest fell off. They were just shreds of fabric left. The wounds on his chest were deep. Emma gasped as she was unable to do anything to save him. "He says he would give his life for you. Let's get cracking with this. He dies and we let you live."

"No. But you can try and kill me. You won't succeed with either of us though."

"You think so?" Emma squirmed as the squeeze from the monster holding her increased. "You think you can't die?"

"Never said that. I just don't think you idiots can kill me."

"That may be true. But he can die and I'm gonna see to it that he does. Slowly, painfully," the female monster said with a happy face. She loosened her grip on Hook and let one side of him dangle. The monster holding Emma grabbed the other side of Hook. "Let's have her watch as we pull him apart."

"NO!" screamed Emma.

Hook struggled but it was useless.

The monsters feasted on the fervent laughter and delight in watching the impending death.

As they pulled Hook's arms a little, he looked up at Emma. She closed her eyes and concentrated. All she heard was a tearing sound, then she felt the hardness of the ground. When she opened her eyes, the monsters were strewn across the field in numerous pieces. Hook was lying underneath one of the massive legs. Emma crawled over and used all her strength to move the leg. It wouldn't budge. "Hook, just give me a minute." She raised her father's sword and released it onto the leg. With perfect precision, the leg was chopped in half. She was able to pull Hook out of there. "Anything broken, damaged?"

Hook felt around his body. "Sore. Very sore. I doubt I'll be doing much of anything for a while. Thank you, Emma."

She was so relieved.

"I admit, I was a bit worried I was done for."

"You're not going to ask me how I did it?"

He brushed a piece of monster flesh from her cheek, then her shoulder. "Don't get the wrong impression again. Was just cleaning you off."

She leaned in to him, but didn't kiss him. "Next time, it's your turn to save me."

They got up. Hook walked a little funny as they set off towards the large hills. "I hope there's a river to wash up in," Emma said.

Regina walked along the forest's edge in the Enchanted Forest, not far from the Dark One's castle. Rumpelstiltskin appeared in his grand Dark One style. "What's on your mind, Dearie?"

Regina smoothed down her skirt and checked the buttons on her jacket. "I miss Robin. I even miss, Emma. Most of all, I am concerned where Henry is?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I miss my clothing too."

"The Evil Queen clothing?"

"It was fashionable."

"Would you like to see Henry? Not in person, but by way of the looking glass."

"My mirror? You have it, don't you?"

"Of course. It was a necessary bit to have in this situation."

"What does that monster Oren want from us?"

"His name is Prometheus and he wants what every power hungry person wants: more power."

"He is messing with the wrong person."

He giggled. "Sweetie, you are nothing compared to him."

"You are scared of him aren't you?" She felt sure she was catching onto something.

He quivered. "Why should I be? He released me from the dagger. I am free to be Rumpelstiltskin and the Dark One."

"If your dagger is gone, how can you be the Dark One?"

"It's a clause he changed."

"Where is your darling Belle?"

"With your son." His words were like venom. He might as well just be a snake, for he moved like one.

"Where is Henry? I demand that you tell me."

"You demand? How humorous. Tell me, how is Charming and Snow doing?"

"They fought. It went just as I said it would."

"Breaking them up isn't possible. It was tried once, a few times, but it failed every time."

"I don't want to break them up. I want them to feel what I feel."

"And Emma?"

"Your friend took care of that. She doesn't remember being with Hook. He doesn't remember her like that."

"That doesn't mean you can keep them apart. They will remember."

"But I get a few moments of them feeling the way I do. They've all ruined my happiness."

"You ruined your happiness when you didn't step into the tavern. The business with his wife could have been avoided if you had just went in. But no, you clung to the life mommy dearest wanted for you. Weak, Regina. Always weak."

"I am not weak!" Regina stomped her foot and the trees shook, then went on fire.

"Settling back into your evil ways? I approve."

"Get away from me, imp."

"Remember that I am allowing you to live inside my castle. Right now I'm the only friend you've got."

Snow sat outside her castle with baby Neal. "It's going to be okay. Emma will be home soon. Daddy will be back soon too. Shh… it's okay." Neal wouldn't stop crying.

Grumpy came running over to her. "Your Highness…" He handed her a piece of paper. She opened it and read the letter. She smiled. "She's alive. She's safe."

Emma and Hook reached a small river. "Shall I be on watch first, highness?"

"Can I trust you?"

He turned his back to her. "Go on."

She hurried over to the river. Hook looked down at his bare chest. "What am I going to wear? I don't expect the weather to be agreeable everywhere we go."

"We'll find something."

A bright blue light came floating over to him. He shielded his eyes at first then looked upon the face of beauty and grace. A blue fairy.

"Captain Hook, I am shocked to see you behave with such decency," Blue said.

"I am always a gentleman."

"Of course. Where is Emma?"

"She is taking a quick bath."

"You are wounded deeply."

"They are actually not bad."

She flicked her wand at him and he was instantly healed. "Thank you, m'lady."

"Give Emma a message."

"Wait a bit, she will be back."

"No. I shouldn't even be here. Just tell her this for me."

Emma put her clothes back on and hurried over to Hook, who was now dressed in a black shirt and a red vest. "Where did you get that?"

"No time. I have a message for you from the blue fairy."

"Blue. Why didn't she wait for me?"

"She told me to tell you that your mother has thrown your father out of the castle. But she regrets it. She wants you to find him and bring yourselves home."

"My father is missing. I need to set aside a few minutes to have a serious conversation with my parents. This is a terrible way to bring up a future heir."

"She healed me. She said something else that I am not allowed to repeat."

"Secrets. Come on."

"I won't dare risk telling you. She said I'll know when the time is right."

"Blue knows what she's talking about. Well, hopefully I bump into my father along the way. Go on and get cleaned up. I'll stand guard."

Hook brushed past her and headed for the river.

Emma sat down and looked at her father's sword. How many daring quests did it see before her? How gallant her father must have looked in action with it. She rolled it over in her hand. She looked at the keychain. She looked at her left hand, at her ring finger. She pretended that a ring sat there and she fiddled with the dream.

It wasn't long before she was interrupted by Hook coming over to her. "You all right, Swan?"

"What?"

"The necklace has a swan symbol on it. Thought it fitting for you."

"You clean up good."

They walked on, until they felt the earth move around them and under them. It opened up and down they went.

Emma landed atop a mountain where her father was battling a dragon. Hook stumbled into her. "What is this?"

"It's the dragon… that I defeated."

"Looks like your father is going to defeat it."

Charming was out of sight for a bit, but emerged soon after victorious. The dragon was trapped successfully between rocks and he killed it. Emma wanted to run over but Hook stopped her. "Better to observe from a distance," Hook said, loosening his grip on her arm.

They were transported to where Charming was being presented with Princess Abigal as his future wife. "She isn't much to look at. Your father made a much better choice in Snow."

"Thanks."

"If he hadn't, I wouldn't know you. That would be a great shame indeed."

"Flattery is always your solution."

"It's exhausting trying to impress you."

They were swept away again… to the forest. The dwarves were surrounding a glass coffin. Emma ran over and cried. "No!"

It's such a shame," Grumpy said. He looked right through Emma.

Suddenly, galloping up was Charming. He slid off his white steed and ran to the coffin. "Open it," he said.

Snow White laid there so peacefully, so beautiful. "Don't leave me. Come back to me," Charming said. The dwarves took off the lid. Charming leaned over and kissed Snow. She instantly opened her eyes and sat up. She hugged Charming and then they kissed.

Emma stood back, feeling something swirl in her stomach. "What is it?" asked Hook.

"I remember, something like this happening to me. Well, it happened to someone and I saved them."

"Who?"

"Henry. You."

Emma walked away, full of sadness. She started crying. Hook consoled her with a deep hug. "Emma, it's never pleasant to see anything upsetting, but everything is fine, you know that."

"I don't think this quest is meant to show me where I truly belong. I think it's meant to break me."

"Don't say that again. I know you will succeed."

"You really believe that?"

"I do."

"Thank you so much for being here, Killian. I can't do this without you."

"You have much to live for. Your parents, your son, friends."

"Whatever doubt I have, you are slowly erasing it." She pulled him close to her and kissed him. This time, he didn't kiss her back. She pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't kiss you back, because, it isn't right. You don't deserve someone like me. You deserve better."

"You're going to break up with me before I even remember what we have?"

"No. I just want you to finish this quest and be sure about everything."

"Thank you, Killian. You're my best friend. To think we started out on a rocky path."

Emma walked ahead of him. "You have no idea," Hook said to himself.

Emma was swept away without Hook. "Emma!"

Emma landed inside a land that was totally destroyed. Wind blew hard. It bit at her face. The dirt ran red like blood. A dark figure came out of the wind and spoke softly. "You have failed."

"No."

"You can see that you've failed. Or I wouldn't be here so soon," said the man, determined to keep his identity concealed.

"Who are you?"

"The man you sought."

"Are you Oren?"

The man lifted his hood slightly. "What has Prometheus told you about me?"

"You are the darker side of him, the one responsible for everything gone wrong."

"He likes to be colorful with his fantasies and games."

"He isn't lying. I can tell you're evil. I can…"

"… feel it?" he finished for her.

She looked around her for something to use as a weapon. She didn't have her father's sword or her dagger. She did have magic. Unpredictable.

"I've wanted to meet you but he wouldn't let me. I can see why he was hiding you. My, oh, my, you are incredible. Dangerously gifted. Your magic is so dark, so light. It tempts me."

"What do you want?"

"You're going to have to choose soon, Emma. If this is not to be your fate, then you must choose."

"What is this place?"

"It's Storybrooke, it's your home, the Enchanted Forest."

"What happened here?"

"It's your fault. You challenged a divine. You played the game and won. Then he… me destroyed everything."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"You chose this."

"No."

"Then prove him wrong. Prove that you don't need his bogus choices."

"You're just as bad as him. I can't believe anything you say."

Oren put his hood back on. "That's true. I lie to myself and believe the lies. That may be your problem. You hear the lies, believe the lies, and then try to justify them with the truth." He walked back into the thick of the wind and was gone.

The bitterness, the sadness, the desolation consumed her. She dropped to her knees, her face now to the blood sand. "I'm sorry. Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"Get up, Emma," Prometheus said. His voice echoed in the wind. There was a little difference between him and Oren. Prometheus's voice was sexier, while Oren's voice was coarse.

"I just want a normal life."

"That's a problem for you. Your life was never going to be normal. It's time you stopped trying to be."

She wanted to reach out to the voice, but he wasn't there. Just the shell of his dark self. The handsome man who was a divine being, was a sight to be held.

Emma returned to Hook. Bruised, bashed up, and covered in the soot of blood. "Emma, what happened?" Hook hugged her tightly.

"This quest isn't going to be as easy as I thought. The dangers that I'm going to face I can't have you in harm's way."

"Don't be silly. Rest. We can pick it back up when you've recovered."

She pushed him away. "Don't you see? The more time I waste, the more damage is being done. We are growing close to the end. I can feel it now."

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"I saw it. I saw everything of ours ripped away. It was a wasteland. Like some bizarre nightmare. I don't want to ever see that again. I don't want to ever feel that. We are finishing this quest now. Wherever we are heading now, I'm finding that damn box, doing whatever it is that I have to do, and then we are going home."

He smiled and raised his hook. "Lead on, Swan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Hide and Seek

Emma and Hook landed upon a grassy path, full of wildflowers that appeared animated. The flowers softly swayed as if by some wind or a melody that only they could hear.

"I'm afraid to ask where we are," Emma said.

"Let's tread carefully." He had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "At least it's pretty."

Emma smirked. Pretty didn't mean it was friendly.

The scenery became broader, more defined. There were trees of all shades and colors and sizes. Strange faces lurking behind the shadows. Different sized creatures slithered along the ground, along the skirt of the forest now consuming the bright path.

"I often find myself in some nasty predicaments, but you Swan, you bring me to the most curious places."

"I didn't twist your wrist." Emma glanced at him, smiling.

He delivered an award winning smile to her. "I'm not complaining exactly, but I should put out that with our last entanglement, this statistically speaking, can't get any better."

"Statistically speaking, the odds are favorable for a smoother journey."

"Now, you're just teasing me."

"I take my pleasure when I can get it."

He abruptly caught her arm and swung her around to face him. "If it's pleasure you seek, you'd fare better in a more intimate setting."

"Captain, remain at the appropriate distance."

"You don't have your parents around now to chop my head off."

She smiled then grew sad.

"Forgive me, Emma. Remember, that you were one being forward with me as of late."

"Yes. I don't apologize for that. You are the kind of man that excites me and scares me. Could be the man that I'm looking for. Maybe that's why we are together."

"A pirate and a liar? I recall a different opinion was formed of me by you. You are indeed teasing me."

"Perhaps, we are trying to get in too far over our heads too soon."

"I can't figure you out. It pleases me. And I agree with you. The things that we have been told about us, doesn't need to be rushed."

The darkness of the forest was overtaking them. "I doubt we are ever going to find out where the hell we are," Emma said, holding onto Hook's sleeve.

"You're in Wonderland," said a sweet voice. "A strange version of it. The changes that have taken place in the past few days have escaped my understanding." The voice was human but Emma detected an animal presence in it. Like it was purring the words.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"Who am I? Well, who are you?"

"Enough with the games. Show yourself," Hook said.

The voice giggled then a face came from the shadows. Rather a nice set of white gleaming teeth did. Just teeth. Then slowly, bright yellow eyes, big like two headlights. The teeth and eyes seemed to dance around each other.

"What the…?" Emma said, thinking she saw everything until now.

"What are you?" asked Hook.

"You can call me Chessy."

"Nice name. Now what are you?" continued Hook.

"Oh, fine," Chessy said. The teeth and eyes disappeared. Coming from out of the shadows and darkness was a man. His duster jacket was bright pink and purple stripes. His shirt was black with a yellow bowtie. His feet were furry and his nails were long and unclean. His face was smooth aside from the whiskers. His eyes were almost orange and his ears were pointing up.

"You're a cat," Emma said, not giving herself a pat on the back for figuring it out, but sure wanting to give herself a small 'thumbs up' for recognizing it.

"Not right now. I adopted an easier form for you, but yes, usually I am a cat."

"Where are we?" Hook said, looking Chessy over.

"I told you, it's Wonderland. You best watch out for the Queen. She's a nasty bit of work."

"What Queen?" asked Hook in haste. He wanted to set forth and find a way out of there as soon as possible. The last queen he knew was Regina and that was a brief encounter he wasn't looking to ever repeat.

"The Queen of Hearts. Ooh, she hates trespassers. She hates everybody."

"I am not afraid of some queen that has a grudge against the world," Emma said, ready to move on as much as Hook was.

"You've been warned." Chessy quickly transformed into his original self. A plump cat who clung to the tree branch. Slowly, parts of his body faded, leaving his pearly teeth and glowing eyes, then nothing.

"That was a little too much for me," Emma said, continuing through the forest.

"Should we proceed on this path? The dark forest may have stranger creatures that aren't as friendly as that cat was."

"Scared, Captain?"

Hook made a look that said otherwise, but he was cautious.

"Emma, go back," said a voice full of worry.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"Glinda. The witch of the North," said the voice, softening her grave tone.

"Oh great, another witch to defeat," Hook said.

"I beg your pardon," Glinda said with any icy touch to her tone.

"Sorry. Bad habit assuming the worst of people. He should really think before speaking."

A blue and pink mist formed and inside it appeared Glinda. She was unable to leave the mist. As if it was a prison. "Captain Hook. And you are… Snow White's daughter. I am appalled at the combination of you two."

"Someone doesn't approve of us being together, how shocking," Hook said, laughing to himself.

"Why are we in Wonderland and what is your role in all of this?"

"All I know is that I was sent here to wait for someone to help me vanquish the evil that plagues this world. They did not tell me how large of a problem it is."

"She's lying," Hook said, pulling his sword free.

"Wait. Put that away." Hook did as he was told. "What problem is that?"

"One of our sisters has taken a road to darkness."

"Ah… Zelena," Hook said.

"You know her?" asked Glinda in shock.

"She caused much trouble for the Enchanted Forest. I've heard of the cruelty that she bestowed upon many residents there. I was told of her having three sisters from a land called Oz."

"I defeated her," Emma said.

"This is all incredible, but impossible. She has never left Oz, until now to come here to Wonderland. I find this place very exhausting to travel in, and I'm afraid that I cannot help the people here. No one can. My sister has ravaged the land through and through."

"Hold on a second. Why would she be in Wonderland? Isn't she supposed to be tormenting the munchkins in Oz, then going after Dorothy?"

"I have no knowledge of this."

"Emma, she is lying. You must see that she's purposely keeping secrets," Hook moved closer to Emma, as if defending her.

"Forgive me. Zelena came to Wonderland to find something that the Dark One wants."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Hook said, putting away his sword, then ran a finger over his hook. "He is the cause of all of this. I knew we couldn't trust anything that he has said."

Emma was searching her mind for all the things she knew about Rumpelstiltskin.

"The box is what he is after. He must think Robin Hood came here," continued Hook.

"No," Emma said. Something clicked on in her mind, something triggered a memory. "This isn't just about a box. He's after more than that. He's after me. He is the one who has Henry. He is just a servant of Prometheus but he's trying to overpower him. He needs me to do this silly quest to prove to myself just who I am, what I am. He wants me to defeat Prometheus and the darkness that has taken control over him."

Hook raised an eyebrow, not sure how to respond to that.

"You must be the one that I was told would come. If you've defeated Zelena before, then you must be here to do it again." Glinda looked hopeful at Emma. Really she was just changing the subject.

That kind of thing doesn't escape everyone's gaze. Hook lunged at Glinda, wrapping his good hand around her arm, bringing her closer to him, pressing the hook softly against her neck. "You know more than you're telling. Best to spill it all out, dear."

"Hook, give the girl a break. She is traumatized by whatever is happening here. But, lady," she slowly walked up to the witch, "if you're lying, I'm going to let him use that hook on you. Right now, you're going to take us to this queen, and you're going to tell us whatever we want to know. Got it?"

Glinda nodded nervously. "I really don't know more than I've already told you. I'm not even sure why I was sent. The wizard should have come. He has had many dealings with magical people."

Hook eased off her, ashamed of himself for acting so barbaric. He cowered while looking at Emma, who almost nodded, understanding his difficulty with the unknown. She had grown somewhat accustomed to its random curveballs.

"We'll talk to him too, later. Lead on to the queen and don't even think about deviating from the path."

Glinda fell into line and pushed forward. Emma and Hook stayed tight on her. Emma dropped her voice a little. "You like swinging that hook around like it can't do any damage. It is an effective instrument for striking fear into someone. Why can't you just use…?"

"… harsh words," he finished for her. "Emma, when you've had your entire normal life stripped from you and, you're resorted to live barbarically, the lack of manners and proper attitude escapes your thoughts. I don't like being so repulsive to you, but I'm left with little choice."

"I understand that. But you can always better yourself."

"What if it's too late for that?" He looked hopeful, but something was eating away at him.

"It's never too late." She wasn't letting him fall under.

He patted her arm then hurried after Glinda. "Best not let the witch get out of our sight."

Emma followed after him, hurt and feeling broken.

Glinda led them down a path with tall hedges in the distance.

Jefferson came running over to Charming with a look of exasperation and humility. "It appears our journey is truly about to begin."

"What did you find?" Charming was all butterflies and fluttering wings.

"Come, let me show you." Jefferson's face was lit up with excitement.

Charming gathered up his belongings and followed Jefferson deep into the cave. "At first, I thought you were mad, but I guess you proved me wrong." Jefferson said. He pointed Charming in the direction of a large room deep within the center of the cave. A stone altar sat dead center. Above it, a tunnel reached far to the surface. "This is where the hat will be used."

"You're sure?" Charming looked down at the altar.

"Yes. I feel it. Now, let's prepare."

Jefferson took out his hat from its case, then placed it down on the altar. Charming reached into his leather pouch and took out a ring. Snow's ring.

"Your wife doesn't mind her ring missing?"

"She doesn't know it's gone. She hasn't been wearing it much. She wanted to give it to Emma, for her engagement party, but it never happened. She just keeps it inside a box until the time comes. When this is over, I will return it to her and explain."

"Walking on thin ice there."

"Have been. Now tell me what I need to do?"

"That ring is a symbol of the love you have, right?"

"Yes. It's what made me realize that she was the one for me."

"Good. Because this is going to take a lot of power, a lot of magic."

Charming kissed the ring. Jefferson pointed to the inside of the hat. Charming placed the ring inside the hat and stood back. Jefferson spun it.

The hat started turning fast. "This isn't going to be like leaping into a pile of leaves. This is going to be very dangerous what we are attempting."

Jefferson grabbed Charming's arm and into the hat they went.

Emma was pushed to her knees, along with Hook. Their heads were forced to the shiny black and white tiled floor. Two guards stood over them, dressed in bright white uniforms with red hearts all over their tunics. Glinda was escorted to the side of a throne with a back that looked like some Valentine's Day cut out heart.

"The Queen of Hearts will now judge you," said one of the guards standing over Emma.

The guards picked Emma and Hook up and kept them still "Why have you come to Wonderland?" asked the Queen of Hearts. Her black hair done up neatly in a tight bun with a short gold crown on it, decorated with heart-shaped rubies. Her dress was black and white with a red sash over the front and tiny red shoes that sparkled.

"We were sent here by Rumpelstiltskin. Some of you may know him as the Dark One," Emma said.

A hush fell over the court which consisted of people in regal attire, full of pomp and eccentric behaviors, the guards that would die for their queen, and of course the Queen, who rose from her throne and walked over to Emma. "So… you're the savior that everyone is talking about."

"Savior? I'm no savior."

"Well you must be. I've heard nothing else but you breaking curses and saving the day." There was a strange twinkle in her eye that startled Emma. Like she knew her.

"Your Majesty, I believe you are mistaken."

"Don't be coy with me. I know you're here to capture Zelena. But you're too late. She isn't here."

"What?" Glinda said, her heart nearly stopping.

The Queen looked down at her, shushing Glinda immediately. Emma wondered about the exchange of words and looks between these two. They didn't act so much like master and servant. There was a slight sibling gaze from them. Not blood related, but sisters nonetheless.

That was it. Emma was about to speak out, but the queen spoke first. "That's right. She's gone. I let her leave." She put her hands on her hips. "She impressed me. Now, if you impress me, I shall let you leave."

"Impress you how?"

"I like your companion. Would you be willing to let him stay?" The queen looked Hook up and down and definitely liked what she saw.

Emma glanced at Hook, who shook his head. "Why him?"

"I find him handsome. Don't you?" The twinkle in her eye again, the smartass grin, made Glinda jump. She recognized her. Emma was sure who the queen was underneath all that makeup. It just wasn't possible though.

Hook smiled. He was a victim of his own vanity. His constant battle with his ego was hilarious. The queen's flattery rang out a bigger ego, still, he wasn't interested in anyone—except maybe one.

"I suppose he has something, but why him?" Emma said, not willing to inflate his ego.

"I'm bored with the men that serve me. I want fresh blood. Would you let him stay?"

Emma wondered about leaving Hook behind. Did she really need him? She shook her head, silly to even imagine doing this without him. She sighed then said, "Sorry, but I want him to come with me."

The queen grew angry. "I could easily say off with your heads and be done with you. Tell me, why do you want him to stay with you?"

"Because he and I have history together."

"Were you once lovers?"

Hook nearly blushed.

"No," Emma said, repulsed. Not by the scenario of her and Hook being intimate, but at the indecent behavior of the queen. Asking such a personal question. "We were there for each other through some troubling times. He is a friend."

"I have no use for friends, and I detest the word. You've let me no choice." She looked around in a sneaky way. "Off with their heads."

"Wait!" yelled Emma.

"What now, savior?"

You want me to impress you?"

"I am open to the possibility. What can you do that will impress me? Zelena put on such a display that I could barely speak afterwards."

Before Emma could suggest anything, Hook spoke up. "How about a duel?"

"A duel?" The queen smiled and clapped excitedly. "I love duels. We never have duels anymore."

"Okay. So which of your guards shall we duel?" asked Emma.

"Oh, no. You will duel each other. I will grant permission to whomever is alive, to venture forth into Wonderland without any interference and leave when you wish."

"You just said you wanted him," Emma said, confused, but sticking to her moment when she was going to pull the hat off the queen and expose her true identity.

"No, you mustn't," Glinda said. "It's so barbaric."

"Yes, it is. If need be, I am willing to stay to save myself and spare Emma," Hook said, bowing to the queen.

"It's out of the question," Emma said. She turned to Hook. "Some friend you are."

"I am doing whatever it is necessary to save us."

"Please, Your Majesty, reconsider the terms of their release," Glinda said, at the feet of the queen.

"Let's get on with it. Make your choice. I'd like to get back to what I was doing before," the queen said, checking her nails.

"I knew you'd backstab me. God, you pirates are all the same. I can't believe I was actually considering believing Rumpelstiltskin and Prometheus."

"What?" asked Hook. "You were considering believing them about us? Well, you pick a fine time to say it. You know what, I am in the mood for a good duel and you have proven to be a worthy opponent. Pick up your blade, Highness."

"Are you crazy?" Emma said.

"It was nice knowing you, love."

"Splendid. Draw your swords and fight," the queen said, sitting herself down and getting comfortable.

The guards moved away, to the queen's side. Emma and Hook drew their swords and stared into each other's eyes.

"I am sorry for this," Hook said.

"You realize that everything is now in jeopardy if I should fail at this."

"Then don't fail."

Hook raised his sword and engaged the fight. Emma put her sword to his. The touch caused sparks that dazzled the audience. They took over the entire court, keeping themselves below the notice of the queen. "Don't worry about winning, Emma."

"I have no problem killing you if that is what I need to do."

"That's the spirit, love."

They swung around and their swords collided with such force that it shook the floor.

"You are a terrible kisser, by the way," Emma said.

"Now you're just trying to get me angry. It'll take more than that."

Hook's sword grazed Emma's arm and blood trickled down. He stopped for a moment, ready to help her. She shoved him. He wore a disgruntled look. They got right back into fighting. Heavier, deadlier now.

"I bet you did take Rumpelstiltskin's wife away. Probably shared her amongst your entire crew. You deserved your hand being chopped off. It's a shame that he didn't take your head." For whatever reason, she was getting flashes of images, memories that were making it hard for her to focus on the fight.

The mention of Milah stung Hook. He became increasingly violent with his strikes. The queen loved every bit of it. She clapped, smiled. "I like him a lot," she said

"I have never fought a woman, but I will have no problem killing you."

"Did I touch a soft spot in your heart, Captain? Do you even have a heart to break?"

"Milah was a good woman. You can only wish to be half of what she was."

"Right. A woman who leaves her husband and son for a pirate that couldn't possibly be faithful."

Suddenly, Hook stumbled. Something hit him or something was wrong all around. He stumbled back further, until he fell to the floor. Emma stood over him with her sword reaching down towards his heart. "Tell me, Captain, how badly will it hurt when I plunge my sword into your heart? I can tell you, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it."

Those words… they rang back something familiar to him. He grabbed the tip of her sword and forced it into the floor. "Emma. I remember."

"What?" She backed away, lowered a sword a little.

He stood. "Those words. I said something like that to you once. We were dueling. We were fighting for a…"

Emma had a bitch of a headache. She scrambled to get the dizziness out of her head. It became clear. It became still. Her eyes grew wide. "The compass. We were fighting for the compass. To get home."

"Yes," Hook said, closing the distance between them. "I wanted you to get home."

"What is going on here? Continue fighting," the queen said.

"But you tricked me. You manipulated me." Emma went right back into fighting. Hook had to defend himself.

"Emma. No. There's more. Emma, I remember it all. I remember everything that happened between us."

The queen looked more worried about the memory talk than the fight ending or continuing.

Glinda put her hand on the queen's shoulder. "Stop this madness. They shouldn't be fighting."

"Let them fight. It amuses me."

"You are wicked," Glinda said.

"Yes, dear, I am." The queen's voice changed to that of Zelena.

Glinda put her hand to her mouth. "It is you, Zelena. Why?"

The floor shook, deeper this time. Emma stumbled, Hook stumbled. He fell right onto her sword. She immediately pulled it out of his chest and Hook fell to the floor, his hand over his wound. Blood spilled out and around his fingers.

"I did say I would most likely lose my heart over you."

"Shh… don't talk. Can someone help me?" Emma was beyond freaking out. She was beyond hysterical. "Can someone help me, please?"

No one came to her.

"Just apply pressure. We can fix this." She pressed her hand down onto his.

"Emma, you can't."

She bursts into tears. "But I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to kill you. I was just trying to impress her."

"I know. It's fine." He coughed a little, then winced with pain.

"No. It's not. I do like you. I…"

He reached up his hand to her face. Then his eyes rolled back and he took his last breath. So it seemed at least. She screamed and pounded on the floor. "No. No. This can't happen. I won't let it happen. What is it that works? What is it that my parents always talk about?"

"True love's kiss," Glinda said.

"Yes." Emma looked over at Glinda, then back at Hook.

"But, if your love isn't true, he cannot be saved. If you don't love him…"

"I was told that I do. It better damn well be enough." She pulled him up to her and kissed him. She felt no sign of life in him, then she felt him move his lips against hers. She broke away from him, smiling and crying.

"Why are you kissing me?"

"I… I used my magic."

"Magic? You can do magic?" asked Zelena.

"Emma," he felt a stabbing pain all over his body. The wound wasn't healed. But it wasn't gushing blood anymore. "your kiss hasn't saved me."

Glinda rushed over. She looked at the wound. "He's right. The bleeding has stopped, but that doesn't mean he will be saved. Something, I can't explain has prevented him from dying at present, but he will die soon enough if that wound isn't completely healed. Whatever protective seal has formed over it, it will break. I'm sorry."

"I just didn't know what else to use," Emma said, ready to lose it all.

"I can feel my heartbeat weakening. How long do I have?"

"The heart is a powerful thing. It cannot be killed so easily, not when…"

Emma stopped her. "Not when you have a friend like me. I will find a way to save you, Hook. I promise you."

"Show me more magic," demanded Zelena.

Emma walked right up to Zelena "I believe your true colors are bleeding through."

"What?" Zelena looked at herself inside a mirror to the side of her throne. Vanity is a weak habit. She noticed the green, spreading under the pale exterior of the shell that she was concealing her true self with. "Emma, that's twice you've saved his life with a kiss. Only this time, it didn't take away your magic. Interesting that you got your magic back."

"Some things come back. And it didn't save him this time, but I will find a way."

"You're never going to find Robin Hood and that box. The heart of a woman shall remain hidden forever. You're not going to win. Just let Prometheus have his fun, rule by his side and leave the suffering to the rest."

"Zelena, I took you once, I'll do it again. I have all my memories now."

"I don't think so, dear. And if you remember correctly, it was Regina that used the light magic. Technically, Rumpelstiltskin is the one who killed me."

"What? He killed you?" Emma couldn't believe it.

"That's right. You go on and keep putting faith in that man, that devil. As for you, Captain… well, I can't believe that you're going to just stay with this woman, who doesn't care about you. She is just pulling you along. I feel sorry for you. Emma, you are really going to let him follow you to the ends of the earth, or time. That's how you put it, right, Captain?"

"Zelena, you are a fiend," Hook said. The pain was getting worse.

"We had some lovely conversations didn't we? I wouldn't want to see you put yourself in more harm just for her. Is she really worth it? You realize that she most likely will never love you. The only person she ever loved was Baelfire. She can't deny it. You are just lust. Her heart is as cold as Rumpelstiltskin's. The both of them have more in common than they care to say. Your chance at surviving this is growing thinner by the minute."

It dawned on Hook that Zelena might be right about Emma. He did feel like Emma was stringing him along for a fling. Hadn't she always?

"Why are you here?" asked Emma.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to figure it out along the way. I admit, you have impressed me. You still want to be away from him, even after you've accepted his pursuit of you. Very impressive. Rumpelstiltskin wants you so badly, that he is confident you won't stray from the course. Let's see how right he is."

"He wants me. So if I stay on this course and finish this quest… he gets me?"

"Now you're catching on."

"We have to go, Hook." Time was thin for a lot of things.

Emma helped Hook up and rested him on her shoulder. "Remember, Emma, you are playing into the Dark One's hands. And as for you, pirate, I suppose I shall see you on the other side shortly. There's no love in her for you to save you."

"Wait for me!" yelled Chessy, in his human form, completely human.

As Emma and Hook walked away, Chessy clung to Emma's arm, and Wonderland's floor opened up and down they went.

Landing in…

New York City.

"Holy cow!" Emma said.

"Woah, now this place looks awesome," Chessy said.

"You really need to tell me who you really are," Emma said. She helped Hook lean against a building.

"Before we proceed, we need to talk." Hook said.

"Look, I did what I did because…" started Emma.

"Emma?" said a voice that she never thought she'd hear again.

"Baelfire? Neal."

"Baelfire? Now this became very interesting," Chessy said.

Charming and Jefferson landed in a sunny part of the Enchanted Forest. A white carriage was coming. Then Charming saw Hook and Emma watching the carriage. "I know this. It's when…"

"When you were attacked by the bandit Snow white, but when Emma changed it, and you never met her."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Let's keep moving."

"No. I want to see this."

"No dawdling. Let's go. This was just the beginning, not very important to witness."

Jefferson nearly dragged Charming away. They walked until they entered a hospital. Charming saw himself lying on a bed with tubes stuck in him, wires everywhere. "Do you remember this?"

"No."

"It's the coma Regina put you in. When she put the curse upon all of you."

They watched as Snow, dressed in her Mary-Margaret attire and hairstyle, come in and bring him a vase of flowers. She looked at him as if she knew him then walked out.

"Snow."

"Moving on."

"Why are you showing me brief moments of my life?"

"This isn't a happy trip down memory lane. This is for clarification. This is to make you realize where you truly belong."

"I truly belong with my wife, with my children."

"You're still missing the point. Let's keep moving."

Jefferson led Charming away, until they were standing on the Main Street of Storybrooke, and past Charming, as David, saw Mary-Margaret and they ran to each other and kissed.

"The day the curse was broken. A happy day for us all."

"This one will be hard. I really hate this," Jefferson said.

Jefferson pulled Charming into another memory. Charming and Snow holding baby Emma and saying goodbye.

"No. I don't want to see this. Please."

"You have to. It's the rules."

Past Charming took baby Emma and ran to the wardrobe. "Find us,' he said as he closed the wardrobe doors.

The present Charming looked away and cried. "Let us keep moving," Charming said, starting to feel like he had no control over anything in his life.

"Wait. Do you see how you are injured? Something kept you hanging on, long enough for the curse to take effect. What was it?"

"Hope," Charming said, looking for somewhere else to be.

"Moving on."

"Emma, what are you doing here, and why did you call me Baelfire?"

"It's your name. Baelfire. Son of Rumpelstiltskin."

"You didn't bring him here too, did you?" asked Neal, ready to sprint away.

"No."

"You bring the pirate that double crossed me. Wait, are you two like together?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. So I'm told," Hook said. "But I'm soon to die, so I guess you still have a chance, and there's a good chance that she doesn't love me."

"I don't believe this. You shack up with the pirate that stole my mother away, forced my father to become evil and gave me over to Pan."

"Neal, this is a long story."

"What are you going on about? I didn't force her," Hook said.

"Look, I can't deal with this now. What are you doing here? What do you want from me, Emma?"

"You don't even want to ask me about our son? You don't even care about Henry anymore?"

"W-What? Our son?"

"You don't know?" Emma said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, Baelfire? Neal," Hook said.

"Yes. How are you alive?" Emma said.

"He looks good for a dead guy. You should see the dead ones around…" Chessy said, then cut himself off with a grin.

"Dead? We have a son? What's going on?" Neal couldn't catch up.

"Come with us."

"Sorry, Emma, I'm not going anywhere. You're freaking me out."

"But I loved you."

"We had our chance. Look, I never said that I loved you, but I do, I did. But you clearly have moved on. You're being very dramatic right now, but you don't have to be. You moved onto a murderer and a liar."

"Hook has helped me a lot."

"Good. Maybe he's changed. Maybe he will treat you right. He let my mother die though."

"You speak ill of your own mother?" Hook said.

"Don't pretend you cared about her. You stood there while my father ripped her heart out. He had a reason to I guess. You stole everything from him."

"Baelfire… Neal, I'm sorry. We'll go."

Neal noticed the keychain necklace. "Hey, you still have that."

"Yeah. I kept it as a reminder of not trusting people."

"I remember when I got that for you. We went into that store looking for trouble. I pretended to get directions, you pocketed a few things, and you pretended to be pregnant. We had a good run."

Emma felt a headache coming again. "Yeah. Then you let me take the heat for those stolen watches. Sent me to prison… where I had Henry." She sighed and nearly lost her breath. "Oh, my God. Neal. You're not really here." She started crying.

Neal hugged her. "Hey. I'm as real as you want me to be."

It was all swept away from Emma, as a new memory came.

Emma saw her mother tied up to a pole. Regina readied a fireball in her hand. Emma ran over and stood in between them. "Get her out of the way," yelled Regina.

"You come any closer and I'll use magic against you."

"You have magic? Doubtful."

Regina cast the fireball at Emma. Emma deflected it with her white light and sent it soaring over Regina's head.

"Who taught you this? That imp Rumpelstiltskin?"

"No. I was born with this."

Snow looked at Emma, almost as if recognizing her. "Thank you."

"Emma, you are messing with events here. Remember last time, what we did?" Hook said, trying to pull Emma away, while Regina readied another fireball.

"You remember our trip here?" Emma said.

"Aye. We shouldn't linger here any longer."

Once more Emma and Hook were swept away, but this time, they landed in Emma's room in Storybrooke, at Granny's. Emma went right to the bed and collapsed. "I need a long pause from all of this."

"What is this time jumping thing about? I like it," Chessy said.

"Can Emma and I have a few minutes alone," Hook said.

"Sure. I'll just go exploring around a place that I've never seen before and probably will get my furry butt into huge trouble." Chessy opened the door and left the room.

Hook looked around the room. "Can we talk now?"

"Oh, please, give us like a few minutes?"

"Fair enough. Do you mind if I sit on the bed with you?"

"By all means."

Hook sat at the foot of the bed while Emma rested against the pillow. "I don't understand the point of you remembering things like this. Just flashes of memories."

"You really can't silence yourself?"

"Forgive me."

"No, it's all right. I'm a little dazed and confused too. Look, the memories are clear, all of them, but something hazy remains over them. It's weird."

"These memories coming back to me are frightening."

"Hook, tell me something and be honest." He nodded. "Why are you really on this journey with me?"

"I suppose it's because I…"

"You can't say you love me? Not after how I've treated you."

"But we were told…"

"Forget what we were told. Tell me what you think."

"I think it's because I was meant to be with you on this journey. I can't explain why."

"I'm glad that you are."

"I knew you couldn't hate me forever." He grinned. "It's just like when we first met. Perhaps that's what we need. A restart to our whole encounter. Maybe we need to see what we are missing. Someone wants us to start again."

A knock on the door made Emma jump. "I'll get it," Hook said. "It's most likely Chessy, probably saw a car and thought it to be some monster ready to eat him."

He opened the door and there stood Graham. In his huntsman attire. Where is Emma?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The Heart of a Woman

"Who are you?" asked Hook. He was appalled by the huntsman, who kept an animals' skin over his shoulder. A bow and arrow over his back. A dagger attached to his belt.

Graham shoved Hook out of the way and ran to Emma. "I've missed you." He scooped Emma up and swung her around. Then kissed her.

Hook pulled Graham off Emma and pushed him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"She's changed everything. She's made it so I can feel again."

"Graham… you're dead."

"I'm back. So much has changed." He went to kiss Emma again, but Hook pushed him away again.

Chessy walked in. "Oh, I haven't missed the fireworks." He held a hamburger in one hand, a paper cup in the other. "The food here is very tasty."

"Who is this?" asked Graham, staring at Hook like he was some prey in need of capture or the fun of the hunt.

"Never mind. Stay away from her," Hook said.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" asked Graham.

"No. But you'll know my hook when it's sticking inside your belly."

Chessy dropped his burger and drink and clapped. "And everyone thinks all the fun happens at the Queen's court."

"I am not going to get a single minute of normalcy," Emma said. "No wonder my relationships always failed.

Just then, Tinkerbell came into the room. As a little fairy, then shook herself into full size.

"Tinkerbell, always a pleasure," Hook said with a nod.

Chessy eyed up the fairy. "Hey, you are very pretty. Hey, Hook buddy, if things don't work out with you and Emma, there's always this lovely lady."

Tinkerbell shrugged off Chessy and walked up to Emma. "I am here to tell Emma what I tried to tell her before. But you three have to leave."

"Best do as the fairy says. It isn't wise to make her angry," Hook said as he left. Graham sulked as he left the room.

"I can make myself virtually invisible," Chessy said.

"Go," Tinkerbell said.

Chessy picked up the burger and left.

"You boys behave. No fighting," Tinkerbell said.

"Whatever you say," Hook said, ducking in for a small bow and a smile.

Tinkerbell closed the door tight. Then hugged Emma.

"Tinkerbell. My head is ready to explode from the pressure of these memories."

"I know. It's a lot to take in. To know where you truly belong. But I need to do this for you now. I need to tell you where your heart truly lies."

"Now? Can't it wait like a day or two?"

"It may be too late, as the journey progresses. The worst is yet to come."

"What can be worse than what I've been through?"

"The unknown. Not just the future, but what you are heading towards if you don't let yourself go."

"Can't you just tell me who the guy is and let me be on my way?"

"This is more than just who you're going to be with. Emma, you're not getting it."

"Then why don't you stop with the delay and tell me, because I am getting really pissed off now. I have memories of this life and that life, they're all swimming together and I'm ready to just explode."

"I can't just tell you, with words. The dust will show you. It never lies."

"Okay."

"Let's make you small, easier to travel." She sprinkled some pixie dust on Emma and instantly Emma was small, like a fairy. Tinkerbell shook herself small and grabbed Emma by the hand.

Emma had never felt the sensation of flying before. It was exhilarating. It was like being truly free. She almost wanted to beg Tinkerbell for permanent fairy status. Tinkerbell kept a tight grip on Emma's hand and brought her over a tavern. "What are we doing here? Don't tell me the love of my life is in a bar."

"No. This is where Regina lost out on her chance at happiness before the regret and the loneliness consumed her. I wanted you to see it. I wanted you to see just how much suffering comes from not paying attention."

She took Emma down. Like it happened before, Regina showed up with the past Tinkerbell. After past Tinkerbell presented the path for Regina, the fairy took off. Regina was ready to go inside the tavern, then changed her mind and left. "See, she was so foolish then. She ruined both of their lives."

"Who is in there?"

Tinkerbell made herself and Emma big and they went inside. It wasn't too rowdy for a bunch of drunk men. There was a strange greenish gold glow around one man. His back was to Tinkerbell and Emma. "That's him. Her true love."

"It'd be nice if we could see his face."

"Emma, go on and look. No one can see us here, so don't worry about being noticed."

"I'm not." She almost tiptoed as if she'd make a noise that would bring out the sirens and the horns and the spotlights, and they'd all be for her. She saw the man's face and nearly gasped. "Robin."

"That's right. And she just passed it along like he meant nothing. She ruined his life, her life, and for what?"

Emma got another headache. More dramatic than before. The pounding felt like waves gushing on both sides and the force would crush her.

"Emma, are you all right?"

"The headaches come as memories become clear and surface."

"What are you remembering now?"

"Oh, God. I really did ruin Regina's life. Her happiness is gone because of me. Just when I thought all the memories were there and organized."

"No. Regina did this to herself."

"No. I brought Marian back. I ruined Regina's life, just like my mother did."

Tinkerbell slapped her hand on Emma's shoulder. "There's more you need to see."

Jefferson took Charming to the top of a hill. "What are we doing here?" asked Charming.

"I want you to see how many times Snow has sacrificed herself for you."

"No." Charming refused it all. Refused all that Jefferson dared show.

"There's no way around this."

"I didn't say there was. But I'm not going to live on this way. You're going to show me Snow giving her life to protect me or defend what she believes in, for what? What purpose is there in showing me any of this?"

"To make you see what you are. Where you belong. You haven't realized any of it yet. That's what I'm meant to do."

"I think it's time you explain yourself."

"You don't remember."

"Refresh my memory."

"All right. If I get into trouble over this, do me a favor and stand up next to me."

"You got it."

"Did you ever think about what you have done?" Slowly, the scenery was changing around them. The colors faded, the fresh air was gone. A blank canvas was forming around them. "Did you ever think about the paths that you've been down and wonder if a different choice could have worked?"

"Of course we always weighed our options, but we always did what was right and sometimes difficult."

"Sure, but do you ever wonder if Zelena had won and went through her time portal, instead of your daughter and Hook?"

"All the time. I have lost my daughter so many times, and I've grown to accept that this is our fate. We are meant to struggle and constantly fight for our family, for the ones that we love."

Jefferson snapped his fingers. "You're getting warmer."

"What? You want me to accept that we always lose each other but always find each other too?"

He snapped his fingers again. "Oh, you're getting so close." He nibbled on his fingers like they were crackers and he was a mouse.

Charming tried to search himself for whatever it was that Jefferson wanted from him.

"Come on, David, what was it that you said you always have?"

"David?"

"It's your name, as is Charming. Now, what is it that you always have?"

"Hope."

"No, more than that."

Charming kept searching, digging deep into his soul. "There's faith. There's belief that good will always win."

"But you know that good can't always win."

Jefferson's voice surrounded Charming, the echoing rang Charming almost deaf.

"Even if good loses, at least we know we gave ourselves our best chance." A light came on. It was like the sun rising. He finally caught the subtle hint. "It's not about if we win or lose, it's that we face the obstacle and never stop trying."

Jefferson clapped. "Now, you've got it. That's what keeps your family strong. Your determination to push forward until it either breaks you or empowers you. It's not just about faith and hope and giving yourself a best chance; it's that you see it all the way through, regardless of the outcome. You never fail at seeing everything to the very end. It's what your daughter lacks. It's what is going to break her."

Tinkerbell brought Emma to a memory of Hook drowning. Zelena and Rumpelstiltskin vanished. The past Emma pulled Hook out of the water and pressed her lips to his. "I remember this."

"Your hazy memories are getting clearer as you approach the end of your journey."

"This is just sad moments."

"Oh, Emma, you don't realize how dangerous sad moments can be. They can make you weak and vulnerable."

"I had to save him."

"You didn't even notice what happened when you put your lips to his."

"I had to save him because it was the right thing to do. It's what my parents would do."

"No, Emma, it's more than that. You asked him to come back to you. You didn't want him to leave you. Do you know why?"

Emma started crying. "Because I lost Neal. Everyone that got close to me, I lost. I couldn't lose him. He had done so much for me. I treated him like crap, because I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of, Emma?"

"Love. I can't forgive my parents for giving me up. I can't forgive Neal for letting me go to jail. I know they did it to give me my best chance, but Hook, he always did things for me, never turned his back on me, when it counted. I don't think I'm capable of love."

"You love Henry."

"That's because it's easy. My parents don't need me anymore. They have a new baby. I've missed them so much. What if…?"

"But you have a new chance at your life. Things with your parents will get better and you have Hook."

"For how long? When Killian realizes that he is bored with me, he will leave. When he sees that his love isn't real, that it's some fantasy, he will leave me. Why should I put myself through that misery again?"

"Emma, you didn't see what happened when you put your lips to Hook's, when you saved him from drowning. It was true love's kiss. I can show you."

"No. No, I don't want to hear about it anymore. I've made my decision. I'm going to end a lot of things."

Hook and Graham stared at each other in the hallway. "So… you know Emma how?" asked Hook.

"Met her when she first came to Storybrooke. She released me from that torturous agreement with Regina. When I kissed Emma, everything became clear."

"Did she fancy you?"

"I suppose she did. She kissed me back."

"I see. She liked you."

"Yeah. Do you see me as a threat?"

Hook was about to answer when…

Emma and Tinkerbell came out of Emma's room. Emma had a determined look about her. Tinkerbell shook her head at Hook.

"Before I do anything, I want to say that I plan to settle this matter with Robin Hood, get that box, and end all this crap between me and Rumpelstiltskin and Prometheus."

"What then, Emma?" asked Hook.

"Let's worry about this for now."

"As you wish, Swan. Where are we heading?"

"How fast can your ship get us to Neverland?"

"Neverland? Where is that?" asked Chessy.

"Who is this?" asked Tinkerbell.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat," replied Chessy with a wide, pearly grin.

"You aren't going. But you can stay here," Tinkerbell said.

Hook stood on the dock looking for his ship, but remembered it wasn't there. He gave it away. "One little problem. The Jolly Roger is gone."

"You believe that Robin Hood is in Neverland?" asked Tinkerbell.

"That's where I found out who I really am. I need that feeling again. Robin is there, I feel it," Emma said.

"That's not what you really are, Emma. I want to tell you that the box is real. The heart of a woman is in there. You're going to be faced with harsh facts about yourself, Emma. Hook shouldn't go with you."

"Why?" asked Emma, annoyed.

"When you start to realize and see things as they really are, it's going to hurt his feelings."

"We are already over the bump about her not really loving me," Hook said.

"And yet you're still willing to go," Tinkerbell said, astonished.

"Tinkerbell, what happens if Robin opens the box before I get to him?" asked Emma.

"I've opened it. All I saw was a bright light," Hook said.

"You shouldn't have saw anything. Are you sure?" Tinkerbell said, frightened and sure she heard him wrong.

"Trust me, I thought I was blind, but I regained my vision."

"Only two people can open the box, and one of them is Emma."

Emma shot a quick look to Hook; despite recent events, remained hopeful that she could save him and not let his love for her be his undoing.

Tinkerbell looked at Hook's wound. Seeing it for the first time put her into a frenzy. "What happened?"

"Emma stabbed me. You know it's something we do for fun. It's a typical date for us."

"This isn't funny," Tinkerbell said, growing more serious by the minute.

"It's fine, Tink," Hook said, pulling his hand over the wound.

"It cannot be healed by magic. I've tried," Emma said.

"What did you use?"

"A kiss," replied Emma.

"That won't work. He's going to die, Emma. Will you hold him in your arms as you did for Neal?"

Emma rushed towards Hook, desperation sweating down from her forehead. "Listen, I'm not going to let you die. I'll do whatever it takes, you hear me? Don't listen to her."

Hook nodded softly.

Smee came running over to them. Graham and Chessy followed. "Captain, you're back. And Emma, your highness."

"Enough with the formalities," Hook said. "Is Rumpelstiltskin here?"

"Yes."

"Graham, you and Chessy, go and find my parents. I have to go and see an old friend," Emma said. She helped Hook along. Tinkerbell followed them.

Emma marched into the pawn shop. Tinkerbell took over Hook duty. She put her arm around his waist as Emma went right up to the main counter.

Rumpelstiltskin came out of his back room, rather solemn. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You're going to stand there and pretend we never had a conversation about the box that contains the heart of a woman, and the whole thing about me finding my true home, and all that jazz?" Emma said with a fierce stare and shattering tone.

"Oh, all evidence to the contrary, Dearie, I am surprised that you made it here so quickly. I am guessing that detour was for me to save your pirate."

"Love bite," Hook said, "nothing to worry about."

"I see." Rumpelstiltskin walked over to Hook, pulled his hand away from the wound, and then got a good look. "Love bite. You have sharp teeth, Miss Swan." He turned away. "It can't be healed. Not even by magic. He is beyond anyone's help, except yours."

"No, he isn't going to die. I'm tired of hearing that," Emma said, standing close to Hook.

"Then do something about it. He is going to die because of you. It's you that wounded him, you're going to have to save him."

"I tried."

"Try harder. You're running out of time. Coming here was a big mistake. You should be fixing the problem, not adding to it."

"We need transport to Neverland."

Rumpelstiltskin looked over some objects on his counter top. "Such fond memories of that place."

"Yeah, you tried sending us to some island in the middle of nowhere, but that's not where Robin Hood is. He went to Neverland. My guess is that he wants to hide the box from you."

"Miss Swan, you do intrigue me as always."

"Give me the black fairy's wand," Emma said, as commanding as always.

"It's not in my vault anymore. I don't know where it is."

"Yes you do. It opened a portal to get me and Hook back to the present, so we need it to get back here after I get the box."

"Look to yourself. I truly do not know where it is."

"How could Emma use that wand?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Stay out of this, fairy," Rumpelstiltskin said, almost roaring.

Tinkerbell stayed on Hook, even though Emma was getting ready to take over.

Emma cleared her head, tried to focus only on the wand. "I can't. Something is blocking me."

"Clear your mind of everything. You're worrying about the pirate."

Emma tried again. This time, she closed her eyes and really focused. When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and smiles, except Hook.

"Well done, Emma," Rumpelstiltskin said.

She was holding the black fairy's wand. "I don't believe it. It worked."

"That's half your problem," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Emma flicked the wand and a black portal appeared. She grabbed hold of Hook and they both went into the portal.

They landed inside a dense forest that smelled ripe of Pan's lingering scent. Mischievous and untrustworthy. "Neverland," Emma said.

"Not the place you were hoping to ever see again," Hook said. He fell right out of Emma's grip, to the ground.

"Hook, just stay behind. I'll finish this."

"No. Please, listen, before it's too late." She didn't want to hear that. Didn't want to hear that. "I did not intend to run off with Milah. I told her to reconsider with Baelfire needing his mother. But she wouldn't be sensible. I warned her how unfortunate it could be to fall in love with someone like me. I did love her, but to call her my true love; that is something I cannot do."

"Why not?"

"Because I never felt this way with her, the way I do with you."

"You're letting what everyone has said get to you."

"No. I've watched you, Swan. You put Henry before your own happiness, before everyone. He is lucky to have a mother like you. Milah was selfish. She didn't think about Baelfire enough to take him with us. She was willing to leave him and her husband behind. Sure, she said she was going to come back, but she didn't. You would never do that. You travelled to this god forsaken place to rescue him."

"Henry is the only one that I can trust."

"I would never leave you. Not for anyone or anything."

She hugged him, not too tightly. "I can't let you go," she whispered into his ear. "I can't lose you. It's not that I don't want to trust you, but everyone has hurt me."

He turned his lips towards her ear. "We can't always choose what happens to us."

She pulled her head back from him. "Yes, I can."

She leaned in once more, ready to kiss him, but they were interrupted.

"Speak fast and make sure that it's something that I want to hear," Robin Hood said. Dressed in his traditional brown and green, with his hood up, his bow and arrow ready to launch.

Rumpelstiltskin met Prometheus at the edge of the forest. "How goes the journey?" asked Prometheus.

"She has all her memories back. The pirate is gravely injured."

"Delightful. I mean, terrible."

"You haven't changed. Everything is just a game to you."

"Life is a game, Rumpel."

"No more."

"Do you want to ask about Belle?"

"What does it matter?" Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head. If only he could make himself deaf. If he could make himself blind. To be unable to hear her name, to see her face.

"She asks about you a lot. I told her a reunion is on the way. She is about to meet up with Emma and Hook. I am surprised that she figured out that Neverland was the place where Robin was hiding with the box. He is the greatest thief next to me."

"I don't care about Belle anymore."

Prometheus laughed. "Yeah, tell me something that's a lie now."

"We can't beat you."

"That's true. But there's a tiny lie in there. Emma can beat me, to a degree. If she can identify the heart of a woman. So many people assume it's true love, but it took Charming a bit to figure out his true purpose. Let's see if Emma is as clever as she appears to be. The final chapter is going to break her, Rumpel. It's going to break her right down to her core."

"She has already accepted her role as the savior and as being a lost girl."

"For all the gods, Rumpel, you think you know everything about everyone. You mortals are always good for a surprise. This isn't about her defeating her enemies or taking up old fights and winning again. This is about her losing. Not losing one thing—losing it all."

"You're going to kill her."

"She's going to be reborn." Prometheus was one slick dude. So damn threatening, so frightening. And gorgeous. Just like a villain should be.

Emma put up her hands to Robin. "Do you remember me at all?"

"Emma, of course I do. You destroyed the happiness for me and Regina, but you restored my marriage. I can't hate you."

"Where is the box?"

"It's safe."

"Please give it to me."

"Is that what the Dark One wants or is that what your pirate wants?"

"What? He can barely move and you suspect him of foul play?"

"You realize that if I give you that box, you would fall into his arms and it will be a lie. He isn't your true love. You had one and that's all you get."

"If that is true, then Regina would be your true love, not Marian."

"The whole tavern thing. Yes, well, what should have been, didn't happen."

"So you're fixed on it never happening?"

"Emma, don't confuse me. This is about you."

"This isn't about me being with Killian or no one. This is about me accepting things. This is about me seeing where I truly belong."

"What lies inside that box isn't for anyone to look upon. Some things should happen as they happen, because they must happen."

"There's a second person who can look inside the box. For me, it could be Killian. He has done it already once. But it could be a trick again."

"It's the other side of you. That's what awaits you inside the box. Your soul mate. Your true love."

"No. The heart of a woman isn't that easy. It's not true love."

"Emma, I have opened the box. I've seen my true love."

Emma waited for it. Waited for it. "Who is it?"

"I'll take you to the box."

Hook crawled over in between Emma and Robin. "I will go too."

"He isn't fit for travelling, don't listen to him. He stays behind."

"Should have thought about that when you stabbed him."

"It was an accident," Emma said, helping Hook up but he couldn't stand.

"If it was true love, you wouldn't have stabbed him."

"Take us to the box."

Robin took them through a part of the forest that seemed thinner. Hook had to stop every few feet, which made Robin impatient. "You think you would find him attractive if he wasn't Captain Hook?"

Hook was mostly unconscious right now. The pain was making him drift in and out.

"I used to be a person that chased down people and now I'm a mother and risking my life for those I love. So yes, I do love Killian. And I'd love him no matter what kind of man he is."

"But is it real love?"

"Were you in love with Regina?"

"Yes. I am still."

"And your wife? You have to choose one day."

"As will you."

Suddenly, Belle arrived. "Emma," Belle said.

Both women flung their arms around each other. "Belle, what are you doing here?"

"Prometheus thought I should come."

"Prometheus?" asked Robin in horror. "That monster is the master behind this."

"Yes, we know," Emma said.

"What happened to Hook?"

"Belle, please tell me that Rumpelstiltskin found a way to save Hook?"

"No. What happened?"

"I stabbed him. The wound is sort of healed but he's going to die."

Belle was frazzled. "True love's kiss?"

"I tried. It didn't work." Emma was ready to burst with anger, sorrow: A deadly combo.

Belle smiled "Emma," she took Emma's hands into her own. "that's not how true love's kiss works. You have to believe in it. You have to feel it with your whole soul."

"I can't," Emma said, almost whispering.

"If you don't, then Prometheus has won"

Thunder exploded around them. Sounded like a bomb went off. It scared the death out of Belle.

"I haven't got much time. He wanted me to remind you that he waits for your decision that will bring the world crashing down and have you at his side."

"Rumpelstiltskin is the devil."

"No. Prometheus told me this. Rumpel wanted me to tell you… all is going to be fine, as long as you don't stray from the course."

Emma sparked up to that. "There's a hidden meaning there."

Robin came forward. "Yes. I think he means that you shouldn't stray from the course inside you, Emma. You know what you're going to do. You're going to save Hook, you're going to bring home to us all. You're going to defeat Prometheus."

Emma felt like the entire sun was shining on her, just her. She felt like crying, laughing. She looked over at Hook, who could already be dead. The warmth left her. She rushed over to him.

"No. Continue on. We will look after him," Robin said.

"Hurry, Emma, I haven't got much time."

"What do I do?" asked Emma.

"Follow the path to the skull cave. Where the hourglass sat for Pan. That's where you need to be," Belle said.

"Anything happens, you tell me. Anything happens to him…"

"Emma, go. Take my bow and quiver." Robin handed both items over to her.

Emma rushed off. She navigated with no worries. As she was about to come upon the skull rock, something pinched the inside of her chest. "Hook."

Emma raced back to where Robin and Belle were. Watching over Hook.

"Emma, I am sorry," Robin said.

Belle was in tears.

Emma didn't know what to feel. "No."

"He died shortly after you left."

"No. You're lying." Emma looked over at Hook who was lying there so peaceful. She started crying loudly.

"Emma, you must go on," Belle said.

"No," shouted Emma. "I don't care about any of you getting your happy ending. I've seen how much suffering exists in both of my worlds, and I don't care to exist in either right now."

"Emma…" started Robin.

"Save it. I'm going for the box. I'm destroying it all."

Emma came upon the hourglass, which glowed an eerie blue. She smiled severely. "I can smell you, Prometheus. Show yourself."

A man dressed in black robes, wearing the face of an old man, came leaping out of the hourglass. "My name is Oren."

"Show your true self."

"This is my true self."

"Liar."

"My powers are fading. What you see is a shell of my former self."

"What happens when I get the box?"

"You haven't figured it out yet. Emma, what is taking you so long?"

"Tell me." She wanted to use her magic on him, but was afraid of the outcome.

"It will be the end."

"No. Tell me the truth."

"I am. The end. All things come to an end."

Suddenly, two boxes appeared in front of her. "Choose, Emma," Oren said, in his very powerful Prometheus voice.

She looked down at the identical boxes. One she had kept an innocent treasure in, the other kept a dangerous treasure in. "Okay, one of you ends this. Then I'm going to find a way to bring Killian back."

"If it will please you, I'll bring him back. But you make the right choice."

"How do I choose?"

"The one will become two."

"Riddles? Why?"

"It amuses me."

Emma stared around. "The boxes become one?"

Oren shred his old man's skin and robes. Prometheus filled in the emptiness. Dressed in his fine godly attire: White silk pants, black silk shirt, gold gladiator sandals, hair down to his shoulders, dark and wavy and soft. "Emma, you are clever. Figure it out."

She felt weak. She felt broken. "This is too much." She was exhausted."

"Maybe I was wrong to think you are the one." He circled her. "Damn you. Choose."

"What if I don't?" An ounce of spirit came back to her.

"You have to."

"If I don't, does that mean you lose?"

"It would mean neither of us win."

Emma smiled, like she was a winner. "Then I decline. I will not choose."

"I can make you."

"You've already taken everything from me."

"Have I? Well, feast your eyes on this."

The hourglass started spinning. The force from it pulled Emma into it.

She landed inside a mirror maze. So many mirrors, all reflecting the same thing: themselves. She searched every one for her reflection. "I've already accepted who I am."

"Have you?" Prometheus's voice rang out, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Emma kept going in and around the mirrors. She felt she would go mad soon. "There's got to be a way out."

"Yes, make a choice." Once more, his voice was great, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She came to a large mirror. One that seemed the biggest out of all of them. One that was different in shape and the rim was decorative, like lace. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Meant to be a joke, but became something else.

Sidney's face appeared. "Emma, you are the fairest."

Emma gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Showing you what you need to see before it's too late."

"Show me then."

"Are you sure you want to see it?"

"You said you're showing me what needs to be seen."

"I still have to ask."

"Show me."

Sidney disappeared and Emma now looked upon her own face. The distortion fell fast. She was suddenly darker. Darkness was all around her eyes, her aura was darker than the Evil Queen ever was. "What is this?"

"It's what you really are," Sidney said.

"No." Her smile was wicked, menacing.

Behind her reflection was burning forests, burning homes, a desolate land. Her mother and father were holding baby Neal and fear struck their faces.

"They grieve you. They fear you are dead," Sidney said.

Once more, the dark Emma smiled, wider with malcontent.

Henry was in Hook's arms. Both were crying. Hook showed Henry the swan keychain and then closed his eyes and died. Henry screamed out "Mom". Regina rushed over and scooped Henry up into her arms.

"Why am I seeing Hook die?"

"Because you haven't accepted anything yet," Prometheus said. "Sidney, get out of here."

"Emma, it's not too late," Sidney said.

Emma wanted to turn away. But just then, a grown up Henry stood by Regina. He was being presented with a girl. His future wife.

At that moment, Emma decided on everything. Her relationship with Regina, her role as Henry's mother, her role as the savior and what it meant to be daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her relationship with Hook. The decision was long coming, but she had figured it out after all the terrible things she witnessed. The hard part was getting the specific people alone to tell them. Each person had to be handled delicately, because they had all deceived her before. Some innocently, others horribly. But she was grounded to a new outlook, one that she chose. It needed to be one-on-one. But who was going to be first? She felt Hook should be left for last. Not for the most painful, but definitely the largest selection of emotions. It was going to be Henry first.

"Alright, let's do this."

Sidney appeared and smiled approvingly. "Your wish is my command."

"No," Prometheus said. "You've tricked me." He appeared just as Emma was sucked into the mirror. "Clever little piece of glass."

"You know that you can't destroy this. Not even as dark as you've become," Sidney said.

"Very clever. We shall see how she does. You'll keep me informed."

"I'll show you when she makes a mockery out of you."

The other mirrors shattered around him.

"See that you don't leave out anything."

Blackness.


End file.
